Yuffie's Experiments Modified
by Amy.Leona.C-U
Summary: Yuffie falls into a wormhole after her nineteenth birthday party. The wormhole takes her to an alternate world called Lu'sto. After being pulled aside just in time she learns about the world's true nature.
1. The Lusty Avenger

**Yuffie's Adventure**

Yuffie had just finished having her 19th birthday party when she accidentally fell through an invisible wormhole. She slid into alternate reality, a reality where sex was a primary goal and her friends did not exist. In this dimension, a group of villains known as Ravaging All Persons Existent or R.A.P.E., who rape people to gain power, Yuffie learned about them on her very first day there, and she saw from hiding, two men raping two women brutally. While a villager was protecting her, he told her what they called their planet, Lu'sto and the town's name was Sensuality. Then Yuffie vowed to help protect the people of this planet from the rapacious group. Here is where our story begins.

**Chapter One**

The Lusty Avenger

"How in hell am I gonna save this world though?" Yuffie asked worriedly, "I don't even have my mini throwing stars with me."

Bastion, the villager who helped save her from being raped by R.A.P.E., looked around and said, "Before you do anything stupid you must find a safe place to stay, and you certainly can't stay with me, if I get caught preventing someone from getting raped I'll be in bigger trouble than you. This is the last thing I'll be able to help you with, ever. So leave me out of it."

"You coward, on my home planet I saved the entire world from a terrible organization and a man named Sephiroth who was bent on ultimate revenge and power, and his avatars only two years after. And you aren't even willing to house me, well you are spineless!" she accused.

"I don't know about you, but I like keeping my privilege to have sex with whomever is willing, and I don't want to lose another family member to those bastards, I'm sorry but it's not worth it," Bastion berated.

"Then you are a worthless creep, after this is over I want nothing more to do with you. I'm going to save your planet too if I can," Yuffie looked around for an escape route.

"Then so be it, the route is clear of those thugs, I'll be going now, and if I were you, which I'm not, I'd leave town, I believe it would be safer for both of us if you do. So go, far away from this town," Bastion said as he was leaving.

"Oh hell, this is some messed up shit. If only I could get someone on my side, in this new worldI've entered, maybe I'd stand a chance," she leapt over a cement wall so a local would not spot her as she was leaving town.

She had no idea what would be awaiting for her in this world, except trouble, but one thing she did know was that she is still a ninja nothing would change that. Now she needed to find someone or something that would help her in her mission.

'Look at this place, there are no natural adornments surrounding the city. No trees, no flowers, no grass, no moss, and no weeds whatsoever, that's sad. Why isn't there anything that could nourish the ground?' Yuffie thought to herself.

The ground around the city was completely void of life, dry and arid, and unwelcoming. Yuffie couldn't believe how anyone would actually believe this place was worth living in it was terrible. Several miles outside of town limits was a river which on the side closest on town was completely dry and void of vegetation, yet on the side leaving town was a lush paradise, well at least compared to what she saw on the other side of the river.

"What could have caused this world to be in such a mess? I haven't seen devastation this bad since Meteor devastated Midgar, and even then, that didn't leave behind such a barren wasteland as this. More and more reasons to put a stop to R.A.P.E's wanton ravaging," her brown eyes seemed to glaze over in hatred, "I wish I at least had one summon materia to help me out, or a chocobo. Damn, even Tifa would probably be better at this than I would. I need help."

There were many trees on the other side of the river, along with dozens of beautiful flowers. Compared to the other side of the river this place appeared to be a paradise.

"Shit! It has to be the results of what R.A.P.E. is doing; there is no other explanation to it. Wherever they go, they destroy everything beautiful within their reach or something like it. But where are all the animals that should inhabit this forest?" Yuffie asked aloud.

Then suddenly as if out of nowhere a female voice spoke up, "They were all slaughtered by some fiends who had a bestial lust. I managed to scare them away with my magic, but I failed to save any of them. If only I had more energy, then maybe I would have been able to kill some of the rapists. But I haven't had any chances to re-energize myself."

Yuffie turned around and saw a small girl with reddish brown hair, and wearing nothing but a green leaf dress, barely covering her breasts, and hanging just low enough to cover her crotch, "You have magic?"

"Yes, but I need to recharge it and I need to have sex to use recharge my magic," the girl stated, bosom heaving.

The girl's breasts were nothing like Tifa's but they were still comely, her legs though were of no compare, "Sex! Wow, this world _is_ truly all about sex, but how come those villains don't know how to use it?"

"They can't use my magic because they aren't of the caring type, because they show no compassion they cannot use nature's magic. You seem the type to care enough to stop these fiends, why don't you learn how to charge this magic correctly. You are worthy to experience this type of magic," she glided behind Yuffie, and groped her breasts.

"Is this the only way to protect this world?" the ninja asked, "What are you?"

"There may be other ways, but it would be difficult for you to face them otherwise, whether or not you have sex with me is your choice," she slid her left hand down Yuffie's body and caressed at her crotch covered by Yuffie's jean shorts, "And I'm a forest dryad, one of the last of my kind. I protect this entire forest from destruction, there used to be others though."

Yuffie thought to herself a moment, 'It's not like I haven't done this with Tifa, of course that was when Aerith was still alive, hell, it was Aerith who initialized it, we were staying a Costa de Sol at the time to. Nevertheless, I was only 16 then, and I don't know this woman. Fuck, this world needs saving, and I don't have any weapons, this is my only option. I have to do this; besides my cunt is getting warmed up already.'

"I'll do it, I want to help this world too much just to let it suffer, I helped save my world, I can save another," Yuffie agreed and looked around to play it safe.

The dryad smiled at Yuffie, then she licked Yuffie's right ear, "Just to be sure, I'll tell you that self masturbation doesn't count, in fact genital contact is required upon orgasm, otherwise the process is absolutely useless."

"I'M SURE!" Yuffie yelled.

"I'm glad, now I'll undress you, by the way my name is Nami Nectarine," the small woman lifted off Yuffie's green sweater using her delicate fingers.

Yuffie started panting with excitement as Nami removed her sweater. Her naked breasts swelled somewhat because of their exposure. Nami left the sweater around Yuffie's arms, and then she groped her breasts again and massaged them. Yuffie turned her head to look at the chestnut haired wonder and stuck out her tongue.

"Patience Yuffie, you'll get to taste my essence soon enough, but first you must relax. Absorb the pleasure of my caressing," the dryad pinched a nipple gently.

"Ahh, please at least remove my sweater from my arms," she complained.

Nami slid her hands down Yuffie's side and pushed her shorts down her thigh exposing her pink panties. Yuffie quiver as Nami bent down behind her and stuck her nose into her crotch.

"What a scent, your pussy smells of the lust of care, I must taste this," Nami thrust her tongue against Yuffie's pussy, with only the wet layer of cloth covering it.

While she was licking against the fabric, the ninja lowered her arms so she could at least relax somewhat, and then she looked behind her to see the dryad pull off her panties. Yuffie found that the dryad was completely calm as she was performing.

"You are curious, as to what is going on I see. The level of orgasm you reach is essential," she traced the entrance to Yuffie's anus, causing Yuffie to moan, "If you cannot see what I'm doing, your endorphins tend to increase the excitement level." At that moment, she slowly inserted her finger into Yuffie's asshole.

For Yuffie, anal stimulation was a strange sensation. She had never had anything aside from crap being inside of her anus before, and this foreign finger probing inside of her bothered her some, so she squirmed. Sex with this almost perfect stranger didn't make things any easier.

Nami sensed her discomfort and pulled her finger out of her. She cleaned her finger using a cleansing spell; she also coated her finger with some sort of fluid and started massaging Yuffie's labia. This fluid felt somewhat sticky and somewhat slick upon her labia, reminding Yuffie of her ex-boyfriend's natural lubricant, and for a moment, she wondered if this fluid was similar, but thought that it was impossible.

"You are wondering what sort of fluid I could produce that reminds you of males right? It is my magical imitation of a male's cum; it took me a while to develop it though. Unfortunately it contains none of their sperm," she answered sadly. Nami applied the lubricant to Yuffie's cunt thoroughly while stimulating her clit using her thumb.

The beautiful young ninja felt a shockwave of pleasure coming on and she released a cry. When Nami heard Yuffie's cry of pleasure she pulled back away from her. "Don't stop now Nami, please finish this, I need to come. Ahh," Yuffie cried out, nearly falling onto the ground because of her loss of support.

Nami grabbed Yuffie by her shoulders, turned her around, and sat her on the lush grass. Yuffie noticed that the green-eyed woman had removed her grass slip and was now completely naked ready for intercourse. Nami lifted both of Yuffie's legs and spread them apart, fully exposing her nether region. The dryad straddled herself upon Yuffie in preparation for contact.

She lowered herself upon Yuffie's vulva, connecting her labia with Yuffie's. The dryad imitated a male's thrusting motion with her thighs, causing Yuffie to resonate with pleasure.

'What the hell is causing me to feel this way? My body acts as if pleasure is new to me, but I've done this before. I remember when the feeling of adrenaline was the best feeling in the world to me, and that was only a few short years ago.'

Nami's constant thrusting helped build her ecstasy level higher. Yuffie just admired pussy on pussy sex, even though it was impossible to reproduce with it as the tension increased Yuffie realized she couldn't take it much longer though.

"Oh fuck! Oh, fuck! That's...that's, fucking crazy. I never... felt this... fuck... good... before," Yuffie exclaimed when she exhaled during her orgasm. Nothing had prepared her for the intensity of sex supported by magic.

Nami, apparently recovering from her own orgasm, collapsed upon Yuffie, her love juices flowing upon her thigh. She laid on her for a few moments then slid down Yuffie's body and drank of her essence.

"Oh, damn, no more please!" the 19 year old cried.

The wood nymph sighed, "I'm just trying to clean you up for later. You want your shorts looking their best don't you?"

"I just don't know how much more stimulation, I, can, take."

Nami continued her licking, drinking up the remainder of Yuffie's cum. Yuffie felt a warming sensation coming from her tongue upon her vulva. The stimulation slowed down when Nami had fully removed all of the orgasmic drainage from her pussy. Once she was satisfied with her outcome, she stopped entirely.

"Now we have charged our energy through sexual pleasure, I can now also teach you how to use my type of magic. Therefore, when you are ready I shall teach you the simple art of sexual magic. However, remember you only have so much magic to use after each session, but I'll give you an object to track its energy. Use it only when necessary, so learn to live without magic," Nami explained.

Yuffie woke up about an hour later fully redressed and rejuvenated, "Wow, I feel so much better than before, how long was I out?"

Nami came back with a small device about the size of her hand, "Just an hour, it's the sexual magic doing that to you, whenever you rest, your energy is fully restored by this magic, just so long as you charged it within 5 days."

"Sex is really important for this to work isn't it? Gee. You said genital contact in general, correct?" she asked.

"Willing intercourse, not just brief touching of genitals, so if it's a male then you have to take him fully inside of your sacred zone. Once again, I remind you to use your magic conservatively, only use it when necessary. Try to use your normal skills as often as possible."

"Damn! Just like my friends, limiting the use of magic, whenever possible, that spoils my fun. No materia Yuffie, no special materialess related magic either, just plain out skills. I just don't see the point of having it then."

"Don't fret, that kind of thinking will be pointless, especially when that's the only way you can even hurt the higher ups of the group, well as far as I know, but there is probably another way around considering all of the energy it uses just to take one of their men down," Nami explained.

"Now that my thoughts are out of the way, what must I do to use this mystic power?" the ninja asked.

"First off aside from charging your energy, conservancy is the most important part of it. The first spell I shall teach you involves constant focus. I call it Stillness, it's handy whenever you want to stop an opponent from coming close to you, and it is the simplest spell that I know. Twice a day is all you'll need to think about it, you'll need to envision any object approaching you that you don't want anywhere near you, and that's all you need to focus upon. When you wish to use it, simply imagine that same object as the person or thing you need to halt. You can use this spell 4 times each day up to 5 days after you charge your magic energy, though with practice you can increase the amount of times you can use this power each day. Remember conservancy is key," the dryad instructed.

"Gee, how awesome is that? I can stop an enemy in their tracks," Yuffie said sarcastically.

"This is serious now. If you don't take this seriously, you could get yourself not only raped, but also tortured to death. However, that's only if you make a motion of offense towards the monster, otherwise they rape you and leave you all battered and bruised. Nevertheless, you'd wish you were dead. I'll teach you the next spell tomorrow; meanwhile I'll give you a demonstration since you can't use this spell until tomorrow."

Nami asked Yuffie to run at her in top speed, just to prove it worked.

Yuffie scoffed but walked 12 meters away from Nami just to see if it could work. She was rather confident that she could avoid any spell thrown at her, and even if it were to work, Yuffie was sure she'd be too fast for it to affect her. She charged at Nami from an angle, Nami lifted her head and looked at her, Yuffie jumped up to try and confuse her spell a bit and then Yuffie lost her orientation and couldn't see Nami in front of her anymore, in fact Nami had already grabbed her foot.

"How the hell did you do that?" Yuffie asked frustratingly as she fell to the ground.

"The spell is called stillness because it causes your chosen victim to become completely still for approximately 45 seconds, allowing you to find your opponent, if you haven't already found him, and dodge, or counter his attack like I have just done" Nami replied.

"Sooo, how do you measure your energy again?"

"I never told you, here take this meter; it measures how much sexual energy there is in a 5 foot radius of where it is located. There are several ways to judge what your energy level is using this item.

Since you have recently have had sex with me willingly your base energy will be shown once I step out of the radius of the meter. So check it right now."

Yuffie noticed the device was already on, there were only four buttons on it, a selection button, a button indicating the direction up, a button indicating the direction down, and a button was labeled energy check. She figured the button she needed and pushed it. On the screen it showed a picture of a solitary object in the center it glowing brightly, on the other half of the screen it said that there was only one sign of sex energy in the region, overall sex energy is 235 namitils.

"It says 235 namitils. Namitils?" she asked.

"Namitil or miti, is a unit of measurement for energy produced by having sex with another person through genital contact, penetration for males, vulva and clit contact for females. Two hundred and thirty five units of sexual energy is the average amount of energy for a healthy young male, above average for females. For females 210 mitis is average. Unfortunately, whether or not you use any of this energy outright, you'll only be able to use your power for 5 days most. The first spell I taught you can be used regardless of amount of namitils left just so long as you have at least 1 Namitil left on your final day of energy, though it'll take longer to work the less energy there is available," explained Nami as she reproached Yuffie.

"Boring! So use it before you lose it, is that right?"

"Mostly, but you still can use it again after your energy is replenished."

Yuffie waved her hand in annoyance, "Fine, so why can't I learn my next spell today?"

Nami sighed, "Until you accomplish using your first spell successively you won't be able to use any other spell. Child, you are very impatient."

Yuffie groaned and looked for a place to sleep realizing arguing would be pointless. She couldn't help wondering how she could get home, let alone save this place.

Nami was a master of her magic and even she has had problems just surviving with the members of R.A.P.E prowling about.

'I didn't actually save the world myself during any of the big crises, I was only the support. I wasn't related to any of the problems of my world either; I'm just a concerned ninja who gets airsick. Hell even Aerith who died before she had a chance to do anything got more attention than I did. If only I was more like Tifa, or just older, then maybe they'd respect me more. That's why I must save this world, I'm barely even known by what is left of my family at Wutai let alone the rest of the world. But this is too hard for me to do alone, I need Nami, or someone else who cares and fucking needs sex.' Yuffie thought to herself as she tried to sleep.

As Yuffie slept, she dreamt about her family back in the cities of Edge and Wutai.

"So Yuffie, you're finally a woman huh? Damn, that was fast, we've only known you for about three years now. God you're… beautiful. Oh hell what am I saying you are like a daughter to me now. Enjoy your happy birthday, birthday girl!" Barrett said hugging Yuffie tightly.

"That'd make you an old man Barrett, wouldn't it?" she replied.

"Don't you dare go there, you, you, thief," Barrett flushed.

"He's just upset that he didn't get a chance to raise you as his own during the past three years," Tifa interjected, "Especially since Cloud and I started to raise Marlene ourselves, along with Denzel. Ever since then he's only been the side parent in her life."

"Hell, no! That's not true, I'm still her primary dad, after all I promised to take care of her! Besides I have a new expedition planned to raise money, this time it's not going to be a flop!" Barrett shot back.

"Ignore that guy; he's just an old fogey. After all you now have your womanly duties to attend to, such as finding that man in your life to take care of you," Cid slid in and said, unnerving Yuffie.

"Why you, you're just a sexist as always, I don't even remember why I invited you to my party. Shit you always do this!"

"That's what women do, take care of the chores and be subservient. Unfortunately, Shera is not as subservient as I'd like, but I love her all the same. Just you wait a guy will ask you to marry him and then you'll scare him off with your ninja crap. That's all I'm saying, I like that ninja stuff myself though," Cid once again interposed pushing all of Yuffie's nerves.

"SEXIST! SEXIST! SEXIST! SEXIST! I just can't believe you, oooh, I'm going get you!" Yuffie charged at Cid, raising all hell as she went.

Suddenly the scene grew dark and a creature came up behind her friends. It attacked them.

"Barrett, watch out!" Yuffie screamed.

The creature devoured him, and then it went to devour the rest of her friends. Yuffie tried to defend them but the creature acted as if she weren't worth noticing.

Yuffie woke up screaming, "Aaahh!"

"What is troubling you? You've been moving uncomfortably in your sleep all night," Nami asked concerned.

"Just a bad dream, that is all, nothing to be bothered about. I'm fine, really I am," she lied.

"Don't lie to me, I can tell when something is bothering someone deeply. You must express your feelings more."

"Fuck, just leave it alone, I don't want to touch this matter."

"No, tell me what did you dream about and why does it bother you so much."

"I was dreaming about my birthday party I had two days ago, then some monstrous creature attacked them and killed all of them. When I tried to defeat it my attacks all just bounced off it not even fazing it. I just can't take the idea I can't really help my friends when they need it. I'm just an accessory; I can't do anything important except when I have magical assistance."

"That's better, you have relieved yourself of you current feelings of uselessness. Although this quest you have taken upon yourself is actually the real problem, you feel as though you won't be able to do it. You simply need to defeat your first opponent using primarily you natural skills," Nami consoled.

"How could I do that without my weapons?" she asked.

"You figure it out; meanwhile I'll go and prepare your first training skills test. Remember envision your opponent being temporarily paralyzed in place of wherever they are at," she instructed as she went deeper into the woods.

"Whatever the hell that meant, I just don't get it."

A brief moment later a tall man dressed in heavy cloth came from the direction of the river.

"Well what do we have here, a pretty young girl that is ripe for the picking? Hmm, it's time I pick her flower."

He crept around the trees while slowly removing his clothing for stealth. He came around behind Yuffie, hardening his cock for penetration.

Yuffie felt uneasy as she felt the air around her change, she knew something was behind her but wasn't sure as to what to do.

He grasped her shorts and pulled them off with one swift stroke, placing all of his weight on her thigh. Yuffie fell onto the ground because of the unexpected added weight.

"There is no way you're going to get inside of me you bastard!" Yuffie exclaimed as she squirmed out of the man's grasp.

"I just want your succulent pussy, surrender and I'll allow you to orgasm also, but if you don't surrender then I'll do much worse than just rape you." The R.A.P.E. member proclaimed.

She flipped backwards in an attempt to get behind the man. Her attempt failed, for the man had stepped back a bit in response to her movements.

He once again gained a hold upon her thighs, and this time he was able to penetrate.

"Your pussy is so tight and warm, girl. I had hoped to take your virginity but it seems you've already been taken, by one of my friends I hope," he chortled as he continued thrusting into Yuffie.

"There is no way I'd let one of your 'friends' fuck me! I'm not even going to let you fuck me now!" Yuffie roared as she flailed her arms uselessly at the man

"Humph, you foolish child, I'll teach you a lesson on disobedience," the cruel man said as he grabbed her arms to prevent further annoyance.

Just then, she thought of a way to defeat this man in one swift kick. She shifted her left leg in such a way that it would seem that she was simply losing her balance as he thrust into her.

"Yes, just let it happen. You are learning quickly girl!" he said a moment before Yuffie lifted her leg up behind her and crushed his balls, causing him immense pain, and forcing him to let go of her arms.

She turned around and kicked his face. He screamed in pain.

"What is going on here?" Nami asked as she returned from her search of materials for the skills test.

As Yuffie broke the rapist's right arm, causing him to pass out, she replied, "Nothing I haven't already taken care of, but I could use some assistance."

"Oh my, did he get inside of you?" she asked.

"For a brief moment but I'm fine, I just need to know what you want me to do with him now that he's unconscious?" Yuffie answered with a return question.

"I'll take care of him; just leave him where he lies. I want you to know that when ever someone forces you to have genital contact with them you will lose namitils for each moment your genitals are in contact. It is a terrible thing for you to endure, you will need to recharge again soon now that he has raped you, despite its briefness."

"Already? Damn, must I recharge? Can't I at least test out my new skill?" Yuffie asked disappointedly.

"If you see that as a bad thing then you can wait until your energy runs out again and if you survive long enough without it then you can find someone who wants to have sex with you, including me," Nami commented.

Yuffie pulled back a bit, "No! That's not it at all, what I mean is that I just don't want to have sex right away maybe tomorrow, it's not as though my power is out just yet, is it?"

Nami smiled, "No, it's not. Fine I'll give you a test of your powers. Now just stand over by that tree on your left and I'll set your test up."

Yuffie, as she stood by the tree, focused her thoughts on stopping her opponents' movements.

"Are you focused? I have the test object set up for you. Once I move out of the way for you the object will start to move. What I want you to do is stand still and focus on it as it moves." Nami then stepped out of the way to let Yuffie proceed with her test.

The very first thing Yuffie noticed was that the thing she was to focus on was an exact replica of Nami. It almost caused Yuffie to lose concentration when the Nami look-a-like started moving on its own.

Then it stuck Yuffie, she didn't actually have to see the creature, just picture it in her head being stopped in its tracks.

Yuffie shut her eyes and tried to imagine it, but a picture wasn't coming to her. She just couldn't imagine someone or something just stopping for no reason.

A moment later, the replication attacked her.

"What in the world is going on? You didn't say it would attack me!" Yuffie complained.

Nami only looked at her.

"Fine, I guess I should expect it, considering I commonly will need this when I'm under attack. I'll do it again, properly."

Nami still said nothing as the replication continued moving around.

'I got it this time, just imagine the creature that I need to stop being stopped, I don't need to know where she is.'

Yuffie closed her eyes again and this time she actually got it. A moment later, she reopened her eyes. She looked around and noticed the replica just stuck in midmovement as she was about to assault Yuffie again.

"I did it! That was awesome!" Yuffie exclaimed.

Nami continued to watch the look-a-like. Yuffie started to get worried that she didn't do something right. She would have done something other than just stop the replication but she was told only to stand there.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Yet again, Nami didn't respond. This time Yuffie caught on, she stopped not only Nami's replica, but also Nami herself.

"Ah fuck, why must I mess up again? I need more practice, I really do. The only good thing is that the spell will wear off, so I'll wait."

She waited for nearly a minute and a half for Nami to recover. Yuffie was now really worried, for only the dryad's look-a-like had recovered.

A moment after the replica recovered so did Nami.

"Doppelganger return to me now!" cried out Nami as she reabsorbed the creature.

Yuffie sighed, "I wasn't sure you'd come out of your trance."

"Worry not about that, I'd like to know how you were able to hold both me and my doppelganger for more than a minute. I have not met anyone who could do it longer than forty-five seconds," Nami said.

"How do you know this?" she asked.

"A spell I had prepared previous to this test, it allowed me to be aware of my surroundings even though I am unconscious. No, I'm not surprised by your ability to capture both my doppelganger and me. It isn't uncommon to freeze accidentally objects or people that look alike, the picture in your head does not always know the difference between one twin and another, to fix that you must focus more on the one who is attacking you, but that is unimportant."

Yuffie ran up to Nami and hugged her. Nami struggled to pull herself free of Yuffie's tight grip and tore her green dress in the process.

"I'm so sorry, but I was wondering what I'd go through if I lost another friend before I find out if I can even return home. If we could restore my mitis then maybe I'd become an extra powerful avenger."

"An avenger? Who have you to avenge, and why the sudden urge for sex?" Nami asked.

"Yes, an avenger, I wish to avenge those savagely raped on this world, and I don't have a sudden urge to have sex I just have a sudden lust for restoration!" Yuffie cried out.

Nami laughed at the thought, "So what you're saying is that you are a lusty avenger. Funny, and ironic don't you think so?"

"Ironic, how is it ironic?" Yuffie asked.

'Just a few minutes ago you had despised the idea of even having sex even on a minimal basis, yet now you can't get enough. That is what I call ironic," said Nami.

Nami removed her dress fully, since it was torn, and pressed herself against Yuffie.

"Would you be willing to use your doppelganger also with me?" the ninja girl asked.

"If that might increase the amount of namitils you can generate, then sure. Are you sure though?"

"I'm sure, I want this, and I need this," the brunette bent down on her knees to lick Nami's cunt.

Nami focused for a few moments and summoned her doppelganger who appeared to the right of her, fully naked.

"Please stop licking a moment, I need to say something. Since my doppelganger isn't an actual living creature, she cannot restore much of your sexual energy. She will also give you a strange feeling of euphoria," The replica standing beside her knelt under Nami to undress Yuffie, "Please call my doppelganger Lila, she does remember who you are despite not being a real creature."

Yuffie tried to resume her licking motions but it was hard to when Lila slowly removed her blouse. The feel of her cool lilac smooth hands upon the side of her breasts made her nipples harden, and her body tense. Yuffie had to stop licking entirely when she pulled her sweater blouse off.

As Yuffie's blouse was taken off, Nami looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra, "Yuffie, why do you not wear a bra like most humans do?"

Yuffie temporarily halted stimulation to Nami's cunt as she stopped to speak, then she thrust two of her fingers into Nami, "My sweater would only allow the bra to show through it. I don't like undue attention towards my bosom; it is bad enough without it. Tifa gets too much attention to her breasts as it is, I don't need anyone staring at mine. My bra tends to enhance my figure and I don't oh my God!"

Yuffie stopped mid-sentence because Lila had started to suck one of Yuffie's tits. Lila's mouth upon her breast caused a few new sensations. Her lips had a rosy feel against her breast, her tongue felt like a damp violet upon her nipple, and her saliva felt like the nectar of buttercups against her skin.

Lila then used one hand to grip the breast she was suckling on causing Yuffie some minor discomfort, which was replaced quickly with pleasure as Lila wrapped her tongue around Yuffie's sensitive bud.

Then Yuffie stood up to start kissing Nami, but she kept her fingers in her as she stood. Lila was forced to release Yuffie's breast as she stood up, but then Lila went further down towards her shorts and tugged them off revealing her pink panties.

Lila pressed a finger upon Yuffie's crotch and swirled it around, slowly applying more pressure as she moved her finger further down.

The soothing essence of vanilla is what Yuffie tasted as she kissed Nami.

'This is very weird; it is almost as though they are made from the nature within this forest, because Nami actually does taste like vanilla. How is that possible?'

The forest dryad responded by pressing her breasts against the ninja's breasts and wrapping her arms around her back.

"Mmm, you taste so wonderful, it is unlike anything I've experienced before Nami," Yuffie said as she gasped for air.

"You are marvelous too, Yuffie even your breasts are amazing, firm, and decent sized."

They resumed kissing each other and rubbing their tits together.

Lila slid Yuffie's panties down to her knees and felt the ninja widen her legs for her. She used three fingers to rub together as she rubbed them against her vagina.

Lila finally spoke when she sensed Yuffie's increased tension, "May I taste a bit of what you've eaten, Yuffie?"

Yuffie pulled back from Nami to answer, "What do you mean? Oh God, not now, I'm-I'm coming!"

Lila moved out of the way, as Nami quickly pushed the ninja onto the ground. Nami then mounted Yuffie for genital contact. She knew she needed to be there so they can both recharge their sexual energies. Lila felt a little jealous of her true self as she watched her orgasm with the beautiful ninja. She didn't understand why she felt that way though; after all, she was only a doppelganger.

Nothing was the better for Nami at that moment; she then understood how her home could finally be taken care of, if only this foreign girl believed she could.

"You are my Lusty Avenger Yuffie. Yes, that is what you are a Lusty Avenger," said Nami as she recovered from orgasm.

Yuffie laughed, "I guess that is what I am now, The Lusty Avenger. People everywhere will know the name after I make a major strike against the members of R.A.P.E! I am the Lusty Avenger, avenging those who have been raped while being driven by lust."

"The next skill you shall learn is the ability to peer into a person's mind, but this isn't a skill that is easily observed. It is called peering, looking closely at something. I do not need to tell you why it is called this. Peering into a person's mind is hard to do, but you must learn to do it. You can only peer into a person's mind if they do not know you are watching them, that is what makes it difficult," Nami explained.

"How do I do it then," Yuffie asked as she careened about herself.

"As always conservancy is key, this time though the amount of namitils you have stored up from the previous sessions will come into play," Nami instructed.

"Of which I have quite a bit, thanks to Lila and you."

Nami smiled briefly and then resumed instruction, "Think of this spell as similar as to what you do when you briefly see you opponent convey a plan to someone in secret, just with an added twist, you just happen to hear there innermost secrets being revealed, just because he so happens to be talking with his closest friend. It is a complicated picture, but it works trust me Yuffie."

Yuffie barely got it, but it seemed to make sense to her, she knew that to practice it she'd need to spy on Nami from afar, it that would have to wait some time when Nami wasn't suspecting it.

"Is it okay for me to go out and scout the area surrounding your forest? I'd like to get a good lay of the land before I start my quest to destroy R.A.P.E.," Nami asked knowing she needed to get out of this place before she got soft and forget the world around her.

"Yes, you may go. You have with you now at least one of my magics to protect you. May the forest's spirits be with you," Nami complied.

'It isn't like I'm going far outside of the forest, no more than a damn mile out, she acts like I'm going on my quest to overthrow those bastards who run R.A.P.E. yet. Oh well, I'll just take that concern as a sign of her trust in me,' the young ninja thought as she slowly wandered out of the forest.


	2. Ereck Town

**Chapter Two**

Ereck Town

When Yuffie made her way out of the forest she found she wasn't near the river she started near. As it turned out she was on the exact opposite side, now facing a vast desert, most likely caused by the pillaging of R.A.P.E. and their cohorts as they overtook the people of Lu'sto.

'What a waste, all of this land possibly once beautiful and now it has all been ravaged. I seriously need to do something; I can't possibly go home until I at least help this place out. Besides, who needs home especially since no one respects you or even pays you any attention,' the young ninja thought to herself as she viewed the region.

The vast expanse of desert land lay before her, signs of life were nil only ruins remained. Nami surely must have had a lot of trouble protecting her small portion of forest from being destroyed from the onslaught that occurred here. Even the ruins around here have been ruined, showing signs of multiple assaults to the region.

Farther in the distance Yuffie thought she saw something of some significance, though she couldn't make it out. The teen needed to get closer to the thing, though as far as she knew it could be her eyes playing tricks on her already.

She ran off into the distance, trying to get into a better position to see what it was. The further she ran the further she got from Nami's Forest, the further she got from the magical forest the further she got away from her chances of assured survival. The young ninja knew that if she were to ever find a way home she'd need to look herself. She wasn't sure though if she wanted to.

After she ran nearly two kilometers out she finally saw her target take form. It took the shape of a large tower, though it vaguely resembled something rather obscene.

'What the hell? A solitary skyscraper in the desert, how is that possible? Why would a group such as R.A.P.E. tear through an entire region and leave it standing, that doesn't make any sense at all!'

Yuffie decided to inspect the sole remaining structure in the region. It appeared only a short distance away so she decided to sprint the distance.

It was an exhausting seven kilometers, and the skyscraper only grew larger, and now it seemed to be at least a kilometer wide in itself with two large support sections of spherical shape. To the ninja it was a highly disturbing image.

The ninja cried out, "Why the hell am I not at that structure yet!"

She fell onto the ground exhausted, knowing that if she were even able to get to the place that she'd be too tired to even know it.

Suddenly memories of old Midgar filled her, especially that of Shinra HQ, the building that rose to the top of Midgar and its multiple sections. She remembered the massive Mako Reactors surrounding all of Midgar, all of which sapping energy from the Lifestream which later retaliated and with the power of Holy materia stopped Meteor. Yuffie never actually went inside any of them, but she remembered the vivid descriptions from her friends throughout her journey to save it from Meteor and Lucrecia's child, Sephiroth.

Yuffie awoke well refreshed, though it seemed strange to her that even her thirst was quenched just through a magical rest. This sexual magic business is pretty impressive, now all she needed was a faster way to get to the tower in the distance.

This structure was certainly no mirage as it did seem to grow closer to her, its increased size proved that much to her. The ninja noticed that she was making considerable progress, despite the structure's ever growing presence. The heat no longer bothered her so she was now able to move quickly.

Many kilometers further she found she could see an entrance to this megalithic structure, a sign to her that she was close. The width of it now appeared to be nearly three kilometers and its height almost five kilometers. It was surely no coincidence that it resembled the male body part. Night was drawing near and it was obvious to her that she needed shelter.

Yuffie only plodded another 500 meters when she found herself at the structure's base. It was of great relief to her when nobody came outside to assault her; she was surely in no condition to take on an entire army.

The entrance to the colossal tower was a large round metallic door, which seemed to guard all of the greatest secrets of this world. But Yuffie didn't care about the secrets of the world she just wanted to know what made this place so important as to need such a strong barrier.

'Damn, how can I get inside with no apparent form of communication at the entrance?' wondered the young brunette.

Yuffie tried calling out, "Hello! Can anybody hear me? I need to get inside!"

No reply, just silence and a strange whirring sound from beneath her.

'Whirring? What the hell could be causing that noise?'

She looked around the ground surrounding the entrance to the structure and found a small solitary rock protruding in the sand. She saw that one rock as out of place so she bent over to inspect it. As she reached out to try to pick it up the ground shook from underneath, causing her to nearly lose balance.

Out from underneath the alleged stone shot up a large panel with a screen made up of hundreds of mirrors. From this screen a picture of a man shone.

"Who are you to have discovered this hidden screen?" asked the man in the reflective image.

"I'm a lost traveler who has a knack for noticing things," Yuffie replied trying to be careful of revealing her true purpose.

No difference in his facial expression, "You could not possibly have wandered here on accident, this building can be seen for nearly one hundred citris on a flat surface. What is your purpose here?"

'He isn't easily fooled, but still that was obviously some distance of sight for this massive structure, did I truly walk however far that is in less than two days?' Yuffie wondered as she thought of an answer to his question.

"I'm here to find shelter and to find a few allies, nothing more."

"We'll do a weapons check in just a moment, if you are clean of weapons we'll let you in," the man replied. A brief moment later the panel slid back down into the ground, once again revealing no more than a small rock shaped stub.

A robotic machine flew down from above the entrance and started scanning the ninja. Yuffie wasn't quite sure how it could possibly find weapons just by looking at her from a distance. As it finished the scanning process it came closer to her, showing her print on a small screen.

PLEASE TRAVELER, REMOVE ALL OF YOUR CLOTHING, IN ORDER FOR US TO CONTINUE OUR SEARCH FOR HIDDEN WEAPONS.

'What an awkward request the machine made, but I guess if it means letting me inside this place it's worth it,' thought the young ninja.

She deftly removed all of her clothing and dropped them to the ground. Then the machine resumed its motions.

One of its compartments opened up, revealing a pair of two rubber-like fingers. The robot extended its limb towards her and pushed them into her mouth, feeling around it.

'Fuck, now I know how it's going to scan for weapons. Just great, now I have to let this thing inside me. At least they had the courtesy of making its digits rubbery.'

The robots two digits moved out of her mouth and slowly slid downwards towards her pubes. Despite its weirdness it turned Yuffie on, strangely enough.

"Oh hell, not now. It shouldn't be… oh damn…"

The machine had pushed its two rubbery digits inside of the ninja's sensitive cunt, causing her to recoil in pleasure. It felt around inside of her seeking to find whatever may possibly pose a threat to its masters, as it felt about the inside of her cunt one of its digits rubbed against a sensitive spot.

"No, not there, if you pull out while doing that, I, I, I'll destroy you. Shit!"

Against her wishes, when it was satisfied there were no discernable weapons in the cunt, it pulled its two digits out. Its second destination was just a few millimeters away, Yuffie's anus.

The ninja's eyes widened when the fingers plunged into her asshole. That was still one area she was sensitive about, and that made her furious.

Angrily Yuffie cried, "That's it, I'm drawing the line right there. No one probes my asshole, without first having my permission!"

Using all of her body weight she spun around and kicked its limb off. Then she hastily jumped into the air and bashed it apart.

The last message the robot displayed was this.

PLEASE TRAVELER, DON'T ATTACK WE ARE JUST TRYING TO PROVE YOU AREN'T A …. ERROR.

The machine exploded, sending a load of scraps flying everywhere.

"Ah shit, now I'll never get inside, and it's now dark out. It'll be freezing tonight, and I didn't even make any progress. Damn it, I couldn't just let it probe me like that," Yuffie stated unsure whether she should be regretting this or not.

She put her clothing back on and started to walk away, sure she had failed.

The whirring sound then resumed, louder than before, and then she heard the man's voice again.

"Please Traveler, come inside, you need lodgings of which we are able to provide. I hope you don't plan on freezing to death out there."

Surprised the teen turned around, "After that assault, do you actually expect me to simply go inside of there? Are you even sure I'm trust worthy?"

The man on the screen smiled, something she didn't expect to see from him, "Just come inside, you've proved yourself. Besides we can't just let someone stay out there helpless."

Without any further resistance the ninja went through the large round door, and found herself in a large entry hallway.

"Welcome Traveler, to Ereck Town's processing hall, where everyone, traveler or not, is greeted and registered after they've all been checked for weapons. I'm sorry about the trouble, most people don't resist the probing and those that do, normally resist the stripping part, not the anal probe."

She noticed the person that greeted her was the same man that was on the mirror screen.

"I guess I should introduce myself now, um, I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, of Wutai, I'm sorry about the robot."

'Hmm, I wonder how Nami knew my name, I never did tell it to her. Oh now isn't the time to wonder that.'

The processor looked at her curiously, "Wutai? I've never heard of a Wutai, where is it?"

'Oh crap, I forgot. Wutai is on my world not his.'

"Um, I meant the Wutai building in Sensuality, well before it was taken over," the ninja replied.

The guy looked sorry for her, "Damn, I didn't know they took Sensuality Town, I got to report this to the boss. Please feel free to stay here until I return."

He ran off. She looked around the room and then saw a cushiony seat. Yuffie walked over to it and sat down.

Nearly a half hour later the guy came back, when she saw him Yuffie stood up.

"You said you were looking for possible allies correct?" he asked looking at the stairwell.

"Uh yeah I am why do you ask?"

He continued to stare at the stairwell he came down from, "We might have someone who'd be willing to help. But first though what kind of allies are you looking for?"

That drew the ninja back, she never thought of what kind of help she needed.

She said the first thing that came to mind, "Someone who knows this entire area, I didn't travel much before I left Sensuality so I don't know much about this region."

"Ah, okay, I'll bring this person down," he walked back to the stairs and gave an arm gesture, probably a sign for come on down.

Yuffie kept watch as the person slowly stepped down the stairs. It seemed to take forever as the person took their time on each step.

When she finally saw the person she couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl.

The processor walked back to Yuffie to introduce who it was, "This is Marion Ereckson, the youngest child of the boss. The boss asked me not to reveal his kid's gender, and the kid is shy. According to him Marion is a virgin. Now don't worry we don't want to force Marion into it, but if the kid is to be heir to the Ereckson empire Marion is to have sex with someone at least once. This though isn't the reason the boss man wanted Marion with you though, you see Marion is quite adept at learning, and the kid already knows the locations of most of R.A.P.E's HQs. I believe Marion, once over shyness, will be more than a help to you. We've already asked the kid if they'd go and Marion nodded yes."

'Well, that's a bit much. I didn't even tell them that my purpose was to eventually take on R.A.P.E. and now they have this kid helping me overtake them. And they won't even tell me his/her gender? I sure hope Marion actually wants to do this, because otherwise I'm in deep shit,' Yuffie thought to herself.

"Uh, okay, I wasn't quite expecting this. I was just hoping for a place to stay tonight, I was going to look for an ally tomorrow. Let me ask the kid myself. I want to know if Marion fills my quota," she replied.

Yuffie bent down and looked up at Marion, who'd normally be able to look her straight in the eye. From what she could see Marion looked like a young adult girl, but that was deceptive. And Marion's clothes hid any possibility of a figure as they were quite loose and thick. Anyhow gender wasn't her main concern, what Yuffie wanted to know was whether Marion wanted to help or not.

"Hey there Marion, are you scared of helping a stranger?" she asked.

Marion shook his/her head; it seemed to Yuffie that Marion was concerned about the situation outside the walls.

"Do you want to help me?"

This time the head movement was a nod.

Yuffie decided to play with this a moment, hopefully she could figure out Marion's gender, "Am I attractive to you?"

Marion neither nodded nor shook the head, Marion just blushed.

'Damn, that doesn't help, that just says the kid is embarrassed about liking me.' She complained to herself.

She figured she'd at least find out how old this kid was, "How old are you Marion?"

"Nineteen," answered a youthfully high pitch voice before Marion covered her mouth in shame.

"I'm guessing you're a woman underneath that heavy layer of clothing, even though your feminine voice just could be because of failure of voice change. I don't think that's the case though," Yuffie inquired, piecing together the information she had garnered.

"Fiddlesticks, you know," Marion swore.

"Don't worry, I won't tell, not even Mr. Processor over there," promised the ninja girl as she looked at the man sitting at the desk.

Marion remained quiet as she pointed the direction to Yuffie's room.

After taking a lift to the one hundred and seventieth floor of the building Marion directed Yuffie down several curved hallways before finding her room.

"I would have never gotten to my room if I had to walk up all of these floors. Thanks Marie, you've been quite a help," Yuffie said gratefully.

Yuffie inputted the password she was given for her room and opened the door. Marion followed her into the room and shut the door behind her.

Noticing this Yuffie asked, "Don't you want to stay in your own room tonight?"

Marion shook her head, "I like the privacy of this room. Privacy helps make me feel less nervous. Besides you have questions about Ereck Town."

This surprised the foreigner; she had been more than willing to guess the solutions to her questions.

"I do have questions. Like for example why was Ereck Town built like, like, like this?" she asked the other girl.

"Oh, you mean why was it built like a male's erect penis? Hah, that one's easy; it was built by my great-grandfather one-hundred-twenty cycles ago as an advanced system of defensive aerial transportation. Once a week a large hemispherical aircraft hovers above erect town and opens its loading bay directly above the head of the building. It sits for only a night waiting for the building's 'sperm' to shoot into it. That sperm is actually a series of special elevators designed to shoot into this machine, providing it the people who wish to travel to the opposite side of Lu'sto and live in Ereck Town's Mastar Bate counterpart De-flat Town."

The vivid sexual depiction caused the young ninja to blush.

"What is your next question Yuffie?" asked Marion.

"Why do you need to lose your virginity to become the leader of Ereck Town?"

"Once again that has to do with my great-grandfather. Before he married and had my grandmother he was desperate for sex, so he designed a machine to help him with it. He designed it so that sex with this machine was the only way to allow the town to send travelers up the building and into the flying hemisphere. With the invention of the double ended dildo it allowed his daughter to stimulate the machine enough to allow its 'release'. Unfortunately only those who have had sex before knew how to stimulate it well enough, so it required that each leader of Erect Town be 'experienced' before it can be activated. This is why, I need to lose my virginity, it doesn't matter who to, just how," she explained solemnly.

"Whoa, that's harsh. Why are you going to take over and not one of your older siblings?" Yuffie asked.

"I have to; the other two were murdered in R.A.P.E's attempted overthrow of Ereck Town. My brother Harlen was torn to shreds after having his cock torn off him and balls crushed. And my sister Nini both lost her virginity to them and was torn open before they gave up. So I have no choice," Marion started to cry most likely because of the painful memory.

"Fuck it, I'm sorry Marion. Damn it, why can't anyone stop them?" Yuffie yelled in rage.

"I really don't want to be the next ruler of Erect Town, I had hoped to lead a normal life and have sex freely, or if I chose, not to have sex."

Yuffie looked to the floor and frowned, no one should ever be forced to lead a life that they didn't want. Destiny or not that sucked.

After she stopped crying Marion sat down on one of the beds.

"I guess you want to go to sleep now, especially after that long walk to here. If you want I'll go back to my room downstairs," Marion offered as she looked at the door they came from.

The ninja didn't like that, "You said you didn't like your room, please stay here. I don't mind the company, it seems like I've been alone for ages since I've left home. And if you want to take care of that other thing, I'm willing to help."

Marion couldn't help but smile, "Thank you Yuffie, I think I will rest here too."

She saw Aerith and Tifa making out in the alley behind Hotel de Sol, for some reason though it turned her on. Then the youthful ninja noticed that she was caressing herself, and she was wet down there.

Yuffie didn't know why her two friends were making out like that; she didn't think that the two of them were like that. Of course she didn't have much chance to get to know them with her being seasick and all on the way to Costa de Sol from Junon. Still though they were at it like it was completely natural.

It was hard for someone her age to comprehend; she thought only guys kissed girls like that. That was the way it was in Wutai, her home town.

Then Tifa put her left hand onto Aerith's right breast, causing the Cetra to moan in pleasure.

Aerith said something to Tifa after the moan subsided, but Yuffie couldn't hear anything that was being said. It didn't help she found herself masturbating to the obscene sight.

She found that a part of herself down there was erect; it seemed strange to her that she had a part like that down there.

It was because the ninja was so concerned with exploring herself that she didn't notice the two lovers coming from around the corner.

They saw the ninja with her right hand in her shorts, and then Tifa went up to her.

This spooked Yuffie, she had been caught spying on them and she was playing with herself.

Aerith smiled and asked Yuffie to come with them. Not knowing what to do she accepted the offer.

Right then she heard her name, "Yuffie, it's time to go."

"Yuffie, wake up. My father asked to meet you," Marion demanded.

She realized she had been dreaming again, it was of her friends again, though this time it was a bit more naughty than usual. Then she noticed she had soaked her panties. Yuffie blushed.

"I'm up; just give me a moment Marie. I need to clean up a bit," Yuffie said, telling the truth.

"I'll give you thirty minutes to wash up, and I can't blame you, you seemed to be enjoying yourself in your dream," the heiress commented.

The ninja girl blushed again. Marion had it spot on. Yuffie got up and went into the room's bathroom.

In the bathroom there was a nice large tub with warm water waiting for her. She didn't care why it was already filled, just that she could finally get cleaned up from her four days of chaos. She got into the tub and relaxed, knowing this could possibly be the last bath she'd have for a long time.

After Yuffie was satisfied with herself she got out of the tub and redressed herself. It was just too bad she didn't have a different pair of clothes on her, for her panties were still soaked.

She saw that Marion had changed to a lighter set of clothes, which made her look more like the woman she is. Yuffie was surprised she had attempted to hide it yesterday; it wasn't as though it would have mattered.

"I'm ready Marie, let's go see your father," said the brunette.

Marion's golden hair shone in the sunlight as she stood up, "I don't think you are quite ready yet, after all your clothes are still very dirty."

"We don't have time to clean them, and I don't have another set. I don't have a choice about this!" Yuffie cried out.

Marion pulled out a pair of khaki like shorts, which were similar to the shorts she wore three years ago; a black flower top, a blouse similar to that she wore last year; and pair of pink panties, exactly the same type of panties she was wearing now.

"How the hell! I've worn all of those clothes before! The only thing missing is the bra that was supposed to go underneath that blouse!"

The heiress smiled and then pulled up a white bra, "You mean this one?"

'That bra! I didn't tell her what color or detail it was. Yet that is the exact same bra I wore then too!'

Not knowing how to react to this Yuffie let out an outburst, "Damn it, how do you know so much about what I wear!"

Marion's green eyes then gave of a glint, "I have an ability even my father doesn't know about. When a person is sleeping I can see into their mind. Before you freak out anymore I want to tell you I only looked for what types of clothes you wore. Though I did find out a secret of yours of which I'm sure you know."

'Oh no! I'm doomed, now I'll never get home now! Wait, why am I worried, even if she does tell everyone I can still get home. They all trust me; my going home wouldn't hurt them.' She thought.

"Yes, that one, of your home. It is nothing like my home, I can tell. Maybe I can help you, but only after those that defiled my family are destroyed, or at least stopped from proceeding in their destruction."

"I promise you they will be avenged, and not just so I can get home either. I want to help; I need to help your world."

Marion smiled, understanding what the foreigner meant and let Yuffie dress in peace.

They took one of the many elevators down to the one-hundredth floor and then they walked to a door labeled with a keep out sign and a keypad. Marion asked Yuffie to look away so she could enter some sort of pass code.

The door led to another elevator, which then went up one hundred floors. Yuffie wasn't sure how much farther up this building went. She struggled not to be too bored as it went up. She ultimately failed as she fell asleep on the one-hundred-fiftieth floor.

"Ding!" the elevator went as it reached its destination.

Yuffie was still asleep, oblivious to everything around her, and Marion couldn't help but smile.

She wanted to let her sleep, but she needed to get the girl to her father, else-wise she'd never get out of this immense hellhole.

'Maybe just maybe though,' Marion thought to herself, 'I could just…. oh never mind, that'd be wrong, I should wake her.'

"Yuffie, we've arrived at the heart of Ereck Town, the two-hundredth floor, where my home is and the engineering room in which this entire structure is run." Marion introduced as she shook Yuffie.

"Finally, I wonder what your pop wants to talk to me about. Huh, whatever lets get this over with," Yuffie said as she pushed herself off the elevator's wall.

They entered a hall decorated with thousands of mirrors, with all of the light being reflected it nearly blinded the poor ninja girl. She struggled to stay balanced while still keeping her eyes shielded.

"Why… are there… so many mirrors… in the damn hall?" Yuffie asked as she struggled alongside the walls.

Marion on the other hand effortlessly navigated her way down the mirror filled hall, "Mirrors reflect light and light when bright enough can cause blindness. That's why there are all of these mirrors here, if you weren't invited in here there would also be deadly traps to get through, all of which you've blundered upon already. Which is also why I always carry a pair of shades with me."

"You have sunglasses, and you didn't lend me a pair?" the ninja whined.

"I felt like torturing you just a little, harmless fun, I assure you," Marion explained as she made her way to the door.

"Damn it, if I don't get a pair of those glasses I'll… oof!" Yuffie said before she ran into the wall at the end of the hall.

After helping her up Marion smiled, "I thought you had a better sense of location than that."

"I don't usually get assaulted by an array of mirrors! I didn't have training against a hall of mirrors!"

As her sense of sight returned she noticed she was in an office of some sort, or at least the waiting room. There was a desk with someone sitting at it, four chairs on the opposite wall and two doors other than the one she came in.

"Miss Kisaragi, I'm afraid you'll have to wait here. Mr. Ereckson is coming to meet you as we speak. Miss Marion, your father wants you in your room while he speaks with your associate, sorry," said the man at the desk.

After releasing a sigh Marion walked to the door to the right of the desk, "Don't be sorry Gerald, I'm sure he has good reason for it."

"When is he going to get here? I've been waiting for nearly an hour!" Yuffie complained to the man at the desk.

Gerald replied with a shrug, "I do not know, nor do I care, he has his reasons for having you wait. I honestly don't see why he sees you as worth talking to."

She let out a sneer at him and sat back down on one of the chairs. Then she felt her stomach growl.

"Aw man, I forgot I haven't eaten in days! I need something to eat!"

click "I think I can take with me." An unfamiliar man said.

'That was a new one for me, are of that problem Miss Kisaragi. I hope you like yullie fruit, for that is all I have I've never heard of yullie fruit before. Doesn't matter, I'm starving!'

"Sure, I'll take some, though I haven't had it before." Yuffie accepted.

As she reached out for the round fruit the man pulled back, "Word of warning for you, it has an intriguing taste, and it may disgust you."

"I don't care, I'm hungry, so much so I could eat a chocobo!" she grabbed the round pink fruit and took a large bite of it.

"Yah! This, this fruit tastes like, like, damn it, female cum!"

He looked at her curiously, "So you are a lesbian?"

The question unnerved her a bit before she remembered sex was their custom on this world, "Um, actually I'm bi."

The man exhaled, "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Raron Ereckson, King of Ereck Town. That was rude of me, asking something so personal before giving my own name."

'So they do have a form of courtesy here involving sexual relations, that's good.'

"It is fine sir, I've been trying to get used to it myself. I'm still fairly new to this business, even after three years worth of it," explained Yuffie.

King Raron sat down on one of the four chairs and beckoned for the ninja to take a seat next to him. When she did he resumed the conversation.

"You understand I wouldn't have asked you down here unless I had something important to talk about."

She nodded, trying to keep her wits about her.

"Good, now let's get down to business. R.A.P.E. has been destroying everything in their path, as I'm sure you are well aware, but they can't be stopped, well at least by normal means. This means we need some sort of magic on our side. Of course very few people on Lu'sto other then the members of R.A.P.E. have any sort of magic, and I mean true magic and not inherent abilities. I believe you know what I'm talking about child," stated the king of Ereck Town.

Despite the importance of the words she couldn't help but notice his unibrow, a fifty-year old guy with a unibrow, now that was disgusting.

As she got that out of the way she replied, "Yes, I believe I do. I assume you believe I can do magic of my own."

King Raron smiled, "Yes, I do believe that. I also believe I know how you learned your magic or should I say inherited it, Yuffie Nectarine."

'How humorous, does he actually believe that dryad is my mother? He is almost correct as to how I have my mere two defensive spells, but I'm definitely not her daughter,' thought Yuffie as she nearly burst out in laughter.

Her chuckles caught the man off guard, "Why are you laughing, Miss Nectarine?"

'Oh, this man is hilarious; I can't believe this guy he truly does believe I belong to her.'

"The nymph is my teacher not my mother. I am really a human sir," she replied.

"What, do you mean humans can learn her magic?" he asked still surprised.

Yuffie calmed down a bit, "I guess that's what I mean. According to Nami though it takes a caring heart, and it has special charging requirements."

"Never mind that now, I just wanted to confirm you had what it took to protect my Marion. Have you figured Marion's gender out yet?"

"Yup, didn't take long. She is quite a dear, I'm just surprised she is my age," Yuffie answered, still keeping her eyes away from his single brow.

The king smiled again, "So she is, I had hoped you would. I just wanted to confirm you didn't care what gender my daughter was and that you were willing to take her virginity if needed."

That upset her, "Isn't there another way to power up this building? And does she have to be the one to do it?"

"No there isn't another way, unfortunately. If my daughter isn't the one to keep this town running there is no guarantee that this town will be safe under the rule of someone else. I understand what it was like to try and fight for an alternate destiny, it doesn't help that there is nearly a century's worth of my families cum stuck inside of it."

She realized that this was a difficult situation, "I'll do whatever it takes to help you and your daughter out."

"I'm glad to hear it. If you can save my daughter from this fate somehow I'll grant you a boon of your choice," offered the king.

"Thank you sir, that is most gracious."

"I have one last request of you, Yuffie. Will you hear me out?" he asked.

As he stood up she saw a bulge in his pants, she immediately realized what that request may be.

Against her better judgment she complied.

"It has been so long since I've had sex with anything but the generator of Ereck Town, and of course that isn't very satisfying, especially with my ancestors' ejaculation in there. Before you go with my daughter to where ever it is you need to go, I'd like to have sex with a real person again. Would you be so kind as to let me take you with my cock?"

'Damn, I knew it. That erection wasn't there for no reason now, was it? I don't really need to recharge yet, but who knows when I'll have a willing partner again?'

After a small nod she spoke, "I guess I should, after all you are the king."

"Thank you Miss Kisaragi, you don't know what this means to me. Just a moment please," he gratefully replied.

He moved his hand up his face and then pinched his unibrow, "Gerald, please excuse me and Miss Kisaragi, we have some 'private' matters to attend to."

With a surprised look upon his face he hastily got up and went towards the hall of mirrors, "Yes sir, I'll make sure no one interrupts you while you and Miss Kisaragi relieve yourselves."

After Gerald left the room the other three doors locked themselves.

With his hand still pinching his unibrow he pulled down his pants, uncovering his large erect cock. When it finished hardening he pulled his unibrow off.

"What the hell, a fake unibrow?" Yuffie asked surprised, still hesitating to approach the man.

"I only pretend to look ugly, I prefer people to hesitate because of it, and if they don't well I get the notion they only care about my power."

With the unibrow gone Yuffie could tolerate touching him. She slid off the chair she was sitting on and crawled to the king.

He put his left hand onto his erection and pushed it against her nose. She stared at it cross-eyed, not used to the feeling of a penis against her nose.

She reached up with her right hand and grabbed the cock. She used her hand to lower it towards her mouth, despite its somewhat vile scent. The yullie fruit was hopefully going to be enough to override the taste of this penis.

Yuffie slid her tongue over the tip of his penis, trying to get it lubricated. Having sex with a guy more than twice her age didn't exactly turn her on, so she needed him lubricated before entry.

"Put your mouth around it," demanded Raron.

'There is no way I'm going to deep throat that one, it smells horrible, and what little I've tasted of it so far I don't want much more of,' she thought to herself, trying to wipe the disgusted look off her face.

"I don't care if it tastes like machine grease, just do it!" he demanded.

He grabbed her hair and pushed her down onto his cock. Yuffie nearly gagged upon his penis as it went into her throat.

She forced herself to tolerate it just long enough for his penis to become lubricated, and then she pushed herself away from his thigh.

Not wanting to make him mad she explained, "I don't want you to cum yet, not until you're inside me."

"Oh, fine then, take off your shorts, and then I'll fuck you," he commanded.

'I rather have him inside my cunt than to taste him any longer,' she thought to herself.

The ninja swiftly removed her shorts and panties, and then spread herself wide for the large man, revealing her well groomed black pubic hair. She then forced herself to release a little piss to make it appear as though she were hot for him, though she wasn't really.

He reached forward to grab hold of her hips so he could position himself at her entrance. When he saw a small amount of moisture he thought her ready for intercourse, so he held himself with one hand and put it upon her labia.

After a moment's pause he thrust himself inside of the young girl. He grunted when she tightened herself around his cock. He then thrust a second time, this time he went further inside of her.

He was disappointed when he didn't hear her moan in pleasure, but he didn't stop thrusting; sex with any woman would've done but he had hoped though his sexual technique might've given her some kind of pleasure. At least he wasn't having sex with a fake pussy this time.

Yuffie closed her mind to all of the revolting thoughts it brought to her, just having sex with an old guy was bad enough. If she weren't so turned off by the thought she knew she might have been enjoying herself with each tremendous thrust of the cock.

She made sure though she had tightened her pussy around him whenever he thrusted, to give the semblance she was trying to enjoy herself. The least she could do was get this guy off fast, and then she could be on her way.

His grunting increased with each thrust, and Yuffie could feel he was close to orgasm, she knew it was time she turned him on more. Using her right hand she touched herself at her clit, giving her a slight sensation of pleasure. It was just enough to cause her to gasp.

At that same time his cock had brushed itself against her most sensitive spot, causing her to react even more loudly. King Ereckson heard her moans and thrust more rapidly trying to keep up her pleasure.

Still deep within her thoughts she wondered to herself, 'How is it that I can get a pleasure so intense from someone I find so revolting?'

Yuffie continued to stimulate herself after he pulled himself out of her.

"Uh, why… did you… stop? I thought you… uh… uh… What… the… hell?"

Hers eyes widened when he thrust himself into her asshole, something she obviously hated. She was too turned on to stop him, as she herself was nearing orgasm.

"Your anus is tight, 'grunt', you don't have anal sex much do you?" he asked as he lifted her torso even higher.

Eyes still widened she screamed, "Damn it, I didn't give you, ugh, permission to butt-fuck me! Pull, out, now!"

At that moment King Raron had ejaculated into her anus. When he finished ejaculating he pulled himself out of her and proceeded to lick her pussy out.

"Oh God, I feel so violated. Sir, before you clean me out, put your big hard cock into me, I need to cum!"

Despite not being erect he complied, he slid inside and tried to thrust.

It wasn't long before the young ninja herself orgasmed.

"You are damned lucky I was just about to cum myself, else wise I'd kill you. No one probes my anus without my permission, and I mean no one!"

The king let out a big roar of laughter. "Why Yuffie, I sense hostility from you. You can't be meaning to tell me you don't like anal, are you?"

"Yes I mean that I hate anal sex. That was most uncomfortable and gross!" Yuffie said angrily.

After Yuffie finished cleaning herself up she gave Raron permission to unlock all the doors.

"I guess it's time you and my daughter head out now on your quest." He said as he unlocked the door leading to the bedchambers.

"Yep, I guess so. Wait a minute, how do you know of Nami Nectarine?" Yuffie asked curiously.

Then Gerald came back into the waiting room, "Sire, shall I explain?"

"Go ahead, I need to get Marion out of her room, and bid her farewell," King Raron said as he walked through the door.

"Thank you sire. Miss Kisaragi I have the privilege of telling you of one of the king's most private pieces of history. I was there when he met her, when he himself was still in his teens. It was 33 years ago, three cycles before the rise of R.A.P.E. We were traveling with his father through the Forest of Resilience when we found ourselves separated from the group. I was supposed to his guardian, but I myself had gotten distracted long enough to allow us to separate. After we had been lost for several hours I found that the would be king was desperate enough to call out to nature and ask for help. I honestly thought it wasn't going to work, but I was wrong.

From above us a feminine voice called out. So I looked out to see who it was, and saw that there was a female clothed in only a green leaf slip, of which barely covered any of her most precious parts. The king fell in love with her instantly.

After we gave her our request for help she told us she had only one requirement of us. I asked her what that single requirement was and she told us.

The requirement was to have sex with her and her double. Then when we both accepted she told us her and her associate's name. They were Nami Nectarine and Lila Lilac, dryads who protected the forest we were in.

After we fulfilled the requirement the king-to-be refused to leave, he wanted to stay and love the beautiful dryad. It took both Nami and I to convince him he should return to the human realm.

As they guided us out of the forest Nami magically defended us from the wild beasts who wished to devour us.

When we finally left the king asked her if he could ever see her again, and she told him he probably wouldn't. With a disappointed sigh he left the forest, never to see her again," Gerald explained as he sat back down at his desk.

"Whoa, that's big. Humph, that explains why he thought I was the child of that nymph Nami," she thought aloud.

Gerald chuckled, "I guess so, though I honestly don't see how he even connected you to her. You haven't shown any signs of magic yet, and you look nothing like her."

"Do you want to see her again?"

"You mean Lila? If so then yes, but I don't think I'd be able to find her, not after what R.A.P.E. has done to her forest," he answered.

Yuffie replied, "I think she'd be willing to meet with you, especially now that R.A.P.E. has been trying to destroy it. If I hadn't come along it's possible she would have been killed along with Nami. Try to convince Raron to visit Nami too; she'd be excited to consolidate him."

"Do you think they'd let us near?"

"They need the help, I'm sure they will," Yuffie assured him.

"What were you and father talking about?" Marion asked.

"Oh, he just gave me a ton of instructions on what to do to take care of you on our journey. He also wanted to know if I had what it took to take on R.A.P.E. I think I satisfied him on both accounts. I made him a promise to do whatever it takes to protect you from a cruel fate worse than death." Explained Yuffie, carefully leaving out several details.

"That's father for you, always being protective of the heir to his town, even though he was the one who wanted me to go with you in the first place. I'm ready though, even if it did take me some time to pack my stuff and yours," Marion said as she opened the door leading to the mirror hall.

"I don't have 'stuff' just this small set of clothes, of which need to be washed or I'm wearing."

"You do now; I've packed you quite a bit of things. You'll see what I'm talking about when you pick your pack up in the processing hall," she explained.

The ninja wasn't sure about this, but she went with it anyway.

Once again halfway down the first elevator Yuffie fell asleep. Marion was surprised how easily the girl got bored. As she stared at the brunette she saw her youthfulness, a youthfulness that had been brutally disrupted by something that happed a long time ago.

She touched her guardian's forehead, attempting to learn more about her home.

The change started three years ago, back when Midgar was still intact. While she had trained most of her life to become a ninja she had never expected to need use of it. She was originally forced to leave her home of Wutai in order to help it from falling under Shrina's control. She went to the mainland as a thief in order to steal materia, but her plan backfired on her.

While gathering the said materia she had made new friends, friends who she was originally planning to betray.

When they eventually journeyed back to her home Yuffie did betray them, stealing all of their materia. She had truly thought she needed to in order to help her village. Then she made them chase her all throughout the village, thinking she knew what they'd do to her if they caught her.

When they finally did catch up to her they not only spared her life they saved her from someone they met when they were in Midgar before they met Yuffie.

That was the first part of the change that forced her into adulthood early on.

"Gah! I can't continue this, too much strain," Marion cried out.

She had overloaded her ability to scan sleeping minds, normally she could go on for hours, but something was protecting this ninja's mind from her.

"Oh well, I guess I'll find out more later, but who could've guessed that she was a thief?"

Author's Note: Yuffie didn't play much a role in both the game and the movie, so I decided she needed something more. She was my favorite character in the series other than Aerith (Aeris for you American Fans) and she died. I'm sorry about the puns I've included so far; I'm a huge fan of Piers Anthony's Xanth series. This story takes place before the Dirge of Cerberus so don't worry about it and how it affects the series. Yuffie will be back before it takes place. I'll do my best to do Yuffie fans proud. I'll try to stay true to both the game and the movie's history, but it's been a while since I've played FF7. Oh yeah if anybody wants me to write the prequel to this story I'm more than willing to do it, it'll make it a little easier to understand this story. If you have any comments about this story just e-mail me at The only parts of the story I knowingly changed is the sexual relations of the entire crew. If I find any inaccuracies other than these I'll change them myself and update this accordingly. Thanks for reading this, and may you continue to read into this novella. The next two chapters may take some time to complete, so try to be patient. And don't forget to play the game if you haven't, it makes understanding this novella easier. I've made some indirect references to characters from some anime series; can you guess who they are?


	3. C Lit Iris

**Chapter Three**

C. Lit Iris

"Look I told you Marie, I don't have 'stuff'. Nor do I have a need for a cloth sack!" cried the avenger.

Marion continued to stay silent. Nothing would get her to talk in public again, not until she was free or leader.

"Whatever, I guess I'll take whatever is in it anyways. Who knows what I'll need on this journey against R.A.P.E."

The procession hall was empty, with the exception of the two knapsacks sitting on the reception desk. Each had one shoulder strap, making for easy portability. Marion picked both of them up and handed one of the sacks to the ninja.

"What's in these packs?" asked Yuffie.

Marion made a gesture of opening towards her pack.

"Okay, I'll look inside," Yuffie said as she unstrung her pack.

She saw that there were only five items in the sack. The first item was the easiest to identify as it was most familiar; the first item was nothing other than a strap-on dildo, the image disturbed the 19 year old ninja. The second item she saw was less familiar but nonetheless moderately easy to identify; it was a version of the canteen, just more libido based as it was designed like the rounded torso of a female, and the drinking hole was similar to the vagina, once again the image disturbed Yuffie. Then the third item was completely foreign to her, it was a spherical object with a single button on it, she would have to wait until later to find out what it was. The fourth item reminded Yuffie of materia; unlike the materia she was used to though it was brown. The fifth and final item was a crystal of some sort, possibly one used for communication.

She pulled out the strap-on dildo and showed it to Marion, "Why the hell did you pack this for me?"

Marion simply chuckled, never opening her mouth.

"Damn it Marie, this isn't funny! Tell me now!" Yuffie vented out.

Then from the entrance panel they both heard a blood curdling cry.

Both Yuffie and Marion ran up to the panel to see what was happening.

On the mirror panel they saw the processor's head fly off his body.

Marion then let out a scream.

"Stay here Marie; I'll stop them from getting any further."

The heiress fell down into a crouch covering her head and sobbing, while the ninja looked for a way to get outside.

'Damn, this isn't good. I don't even know how many mitis I have right now. Wait, I have the namitil meter,' she realized.

After stepping far enough away from Marion she pulled the meter out of her pocket and turned it on.

The namitil measuring was 245 mitis. More than enough to use her two spells. Though Peering most likely would be useless here.

She then resumed her search for a way outside.

'Asking Marion would be useless now, wouldn't it? And I'm sure she'd know of the way out. Wait, that's it, Peering.'

"Hey Marie, where is the release switch for the door?" Yuffie asked.

Like the ninja expected, the only response was continued sobbing.

Yuffie then moved around the procession desk, and ducked behind it, out of Marion's sight. After a deep moment of thought she finally got the process correct and dove into Marion's mind.

'I can't let more people die! Especially Yuffie, who is now my friend. If I tell her that all she needs to do to fight the rapists were to utter Ereck at the screen she'd die too!' thought the sobbing girl.

Yuffie knew she found what she needed and quickly pulled out of Marion's private thoughts.

She ran to the mirror panel and whispered the word Ereck. The round metallic barrier slid open allowing both the members of R.A.P.E. in and her out.

Yuffie quickly ran outside intercepting the vile group before they even had the chance to walk in.

"Thank you child, you saved us a world of trouble. What may of taken us several more cycles, will now only take us a mere week. You have doomed your town, "said a woman that Yuffie assumed to be the leader of this twelve person group.

Yuffie scowled at her and sent her flying back through the ranks of her troops.

"My, aren't you a feisty one, my boys will have quite a bit of fun with you. First though I think I'll introduce the one who shall capture Ereck Town. My name," the woman said.

Two of the soldiers pulled out instruments and started playing them. The music that came out was one of sultriness.

Then the leader continued to introduce herself, "My name is Celeste Lit Iris, and I shall be Ereck Town's next Queen! I am the daughter of none other than Cunil-lin Iris, the lady of oral pleasure. I shall show you an example of these arts before you die!"

While all of this went on Yuffie had already repositioned herself for the oncoming attack, these long speeches always bored her anyhow. Besides the first four troops were already stilled and knocked out, and no one knew it.

The remaining troops charged at Yuffie, two of them were pulled down by the four unconscious soldiers.

Yuffie's first official attack was when she punched the first one who got close to her in the nose, narrowing the group down to five.

Then the ninja slid underneath the falling soldiers, and tripped two of the soldiers that still stood.

It took Celeste several blinks before she caught on to what was happening. It was only thirty seconds after she made her speech and her soldiers were nearly wiped out already.

"Zolo, Darien get behind me!" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am, right away ma'am!" they said together.

Before Yuffie had the chance to grab their legs the ran off and positioned themselves behind their leader.

"Prepare for the wrath of the Tri-sexual trio!" Celeste warned the ninja girl.

Yuffie jumped back on top of the pile of unconscious soldiers, two of which suffocating under the combined weight. She didn't know what to expect from this 'Tri-sexual' assault, but she was sure she didn't want to find out.

Then all three of them started to strip naked, fully revealing their genders. First the tall green haired leader of the group revealed her smallish breasts and green pubic hair. Second the brown haired swordsman revealed his flat chest and shrunken cock. And finally the white haired soldier fully revealed itself, proving to Yuffie what the term tri-sexual meant.

One bi-sexual female, one straight male, and one non-sexual robot all made up this group. Despite the awkwardness of it all Yuffie found this was rather lame, and yet humorous.

"Is that the best you guys got for a name? Hah, I would've called you the trio de fools!" the ninja insulted.

Celeste's right eye started twitching, showing her annoyance with the interferer, "I'll show you wench! The power of the Tri-Sexual Trio isn't to be trifled with!"

In a jointed union they attacked the ninja.

Yuffie flipped over them and tried to kick the white haired machine. It was then that the urges began, or in this case lack of.

She realized then she wasn't feeling any sign of emotion no urges to defend herself or attack. She didn't even have the urge to move or speak.

Through a bit of a struggle she then forced herself to talk, "Wha… did… you… do… to… me."

When Celeste turned around she saw that one of the formations specialties had taken place, "Why dear 'I' didn't 'do' anything. It was in fact something that my robot friend did. Darien please would you care to explain?"

"Yes ma'am I shall. There are three requirements of the Tri-Sexual attack formation. The first one being that there needs to be three gender types present in the group, and only three members. Then those same three members must each have their own sexual orientation, separate from the others. The third requirement that is that all three of the formation members be unclothed, thus activating the formation. The formation has three attacks, each one involving the body's urges. The attack you have just experienced is the one of no urges, causing your body to virtually turn itself off.

Since you've only experience that one I'm only allowed to describe it. Sorry girl, but you don't stand a chance against us by yourself. And because you are alone I believe I can tell you of the primary way to defeat this formation." The mechanical creature explained.

"What… is… it…" the ninja asked.

"Normally it'd be an easy task to perform, but since you currently are unable to move your body I believe it is an impossible task. You must dismantle or destroy one of the members of the formation, as I said impossible. There may be other ways, but I wouldn't say those," explained Darien as it approached Yuffie.

Because she was unable to form any emotion Yuffie found herself unconcerned with the approach.

Marion only heard the door to the outside open up, by the time she looked up it was too late, Yuffie had already went out to face the group that just murdered William the processor.

She had no idea how Yuffie could have possibly opened the primary door considering it required a specific verbal password, though simple it may be.

That didn't matter to her, Yuffie her newest friend was now in trouble, but what could someone with a magnificent memory do against those that murdered William?

A voice came from outside, "Tri-Sexual trio!

Whatever it was Marion was sure she didn't like it, and she knew Yuffie couldn't take on this group from R.A.P.E. by herself. Then she remembered her knapsack.

'That's it, I forgot about the jolt gun. Just because it was designed for masochists like myself doesn't mean it can't do some damage.' She considered.

"If I add some of the mirror panel's power to the jolt gun then maybe, just maybe I might be able to paralyze one of them," she said aloud as she walked over to the panel.

She attached several wires to it and the panel, sapping as much energy as she could from the mirror screen to super charge the jolt gun.

From outside she heard more to the battle going on outside, "Hmm, let's see how your pussy feels little girl."

Marion knew she had no more time, Yuffie was about to be raped.

"Please take me now Celeste!" Yuffie cried out, knowing this wasn't how she should be feeling.

Celeste Lit Iris gave her an evil grin, "Gladly dear, just you open up."

Against what she knew to be right she felt like she should, so she spread her thighs even farther apart, revealing her now naked labia.

As Celeste was about to mount the ninja a loud zapping sound flew past her ear.

"Mistress Iris, someone just electrocuted Darien!" Zolo announced.

"Damn, our formation is broken!"

At this moment Yuffie regained her sense of judgment, and sent the distracted leader of the Tri-sexual Trio flying backwards.

"That's for fucking with my emotions, bitch!" she exclaimed.

As she recovered from landing on the pile of unconscious soldiers she gave her sole surviving troop a command. Zolo then ran to Darien and dragged it away as they retreated.

From the distance she could hear Zolo's comments, "It's a good thing this bastard machine is so light, or we'd have never escaped!"

Yuffie let out a sigh, wondering what had saved her from being raped by Celeste, for that was surely too close.

She had just finished pulling her panties back on when someone jumped on her back.

She nearly threw her assailant towards the structure when she spoke, "I was so afraid you'd end up like my siblings, I had to do something."

"Just get down of me first, and then explain," said Yuffie as she released her grip.

Marion jumped back down on the ground and waited for Yuffie to face her.

"I shot him, I had to, but I shot him! I hope I didn't kill him, wait I hope I did, no, no, no, no, I can't have killed him, that'd be cruel," she attempted to explain.

"Calm down, I don't think robots exactly die that easily, I just want to know what you shot it with," said Yuffie.

After several deep breaths she explained, "This jolt gun, I supercharged it, fired it, and roboman go down."

"That little thing, you fired that toy shock gun at it?" Yuffie asked.

"I said I supercharged it, when jolt gun get supercharged it make big electric shockwave," Marion explained somewhat more coherently.

"Never mind, I couldn't have done this without you, once again the good guys win out!" the brunette shouted.

"Again? I didn't know we won before!"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot this isn't my world. The good guys won many times over and eventually stopped aw forget it," Yuffie stopped short thinking she got her friend confused.

"No, please go on, I'd really like to hear about your world, and about the good guys winning for a change," she said.

"Do you mean it?" asked Yuffie.

"Yeah, I do, though I think we should be going to the nearest R.A.P.E. controlled town," she replied.

"Kay, so then Marie, where is it?" the ninja asked playfully.

"This is serious!"

"Sorry, but seriously which way is it?"

Marion pointed westward, or at least where Yuffie thought was west.

"It's only 20 citris that way, it is called Hardin."

Yuffie went cross-eyed, "Hard-on?"

"No, no, I mean Hardin."

"Damn, this planet gives me the creeps!" she said crossly.

Yuffie finish redressing before they resumed their quest.

"That's how I helped stop the evil Sephiroth from destroying my world."

Marion chirped in joy, "Wow! You're a hero!"

Yuffie's head dropped in sorrow, "I'm no hero, I'm just the sidekick. All of those things I did, someone else could have done just as easily."

The blonde put an arm around Yuffie, comforting her, "That's just it, you did do those things, and because you are the one to have done them and not someone else, that makes you a hero!"

"Won't work, I'm still a nobody. I couldn't save Aerith; I barely inflicted damage upon diamond weapon, hell I couldn't even get close to super Sephiroth. They forgot all about me when they fled northern cave, I had to attach myself to Cid's airship so I didn't die myself, though that was a hell of a ride I have to admit."

Marion narrowed her eyes and argued, "Doesn't matter. So what, you didn't do any of the big things then, so what that they were so scared for their lives they forgot you, so what your weapons seemed useless then. It doesn't matter I say, you were there, you fought and survived."

"But…" Yuffie interrupted.

"But nothing, it wasn't your time to save the world then, you were only sixteen years old. From what I can tell all those who fought for the greater good are all heroes. It was their efforts and yours that helped your world out. And if you want to look at it from who helped most, then even who you call Cloud was merely a sidekick. Aerith was the so-called true hero," she explained, "And it wasn't until after she died that her efforts came into play."

That information struck home, and at the same time Yuffie wanted to reject it, for accepting it meant that was she was only a kid then, a strong kid yes, but a kid nonetheless.

"Listen Yuffie, it isn't wrong to be a child. Growing up is a hard task, and the best way to grow up is to be a child. It was your 'childish' actions which helped spur your friends on. When you stole their materia it made them forget, for a brief moment, that they were fighting a much bigger war. I think that maybe by coming here you've gained a chance to regain some of your lost youth."

"Hardly, on your world where R.A.P.E's horribleness forces you to grow up, I don't think that's an ideal situation for being a child. Then you have your planet's perverse habits, well what I call perverse anyway, this is no planet for childish growth," Yuffie said.

Marion sighed, "Believe it or not, there is still the occasional innocent on my world. If you go to the fortieth floor of Ereck Town there are two children who know nothing about the world outside. Their mother raised them in seclusion, giving them the semblance of peace, in doing so they also haven't learned a thing about sex."

"So there is hope for even my innocence yet," Yuffie said.

"No, your innocence is now long gone, but your youth still remains. Use what little youth you have left inside you, and use it against those who threaten both out worlds," Marion countered.

"Both our worlds?"

"I mean whatever threatens the peace of our worlds. Who knows who or what else is out there just waiting for the right time to attack? There is bound to be something or someone that will cause a major crisis. Some may never see the light of day, and others disappear before they cause any serious trouble, but I can guarantee as long as there is trouble to be stirred in this universe we will need people like you to help us unstir those troubles. That is what makes you, and I mean you, a hero."

Yuffie smiled, knowing ultimately Marion was right, "I am a hero, and I am still just a kid, who is verging on adulthood, but a kid nonetheless."

"That's it, just be sure to get serious when you need to be," Marion said.

"Ha, easy enough, it's the being a kid part I'll have a hard time with," she laughed.

They walked another 600 meters before Yuffie started talking again.

"We've gone nearly fourteen kilometers already, and still we aren't even in sight of your so called town, I see a mountain, but I don't see no town!"

"Kilometers?" Marion asked.

"Yeah a Metric unit of distance, duh!"

"Whatever, we've nearly gone 7 citris not 14 kilometers," she explained.

"That's just weird, so you mean to tell me I walked two hundred kilometers in nearly two days?" Yuffie asked surprised.

"How do you get that?"

"According to the dead processor Ereck Town was visible for nearly one hundred citris the other night. And since I didn't see this tower until I walked a meter out I assume that the distance was 100 citris from there. Which implies to me according to your recent comparison to my measure of distance that I walked 200 kilometers in nearly two days?"

"One hundred citris in two days on foot, that's impossible!"

"I would have thought so myself, if I hadn't done it myself," Yuffie said, looking surprised.

"That is rather far, in fact we've gone a good distance ourselves today, more walking than I'm used to. This heat doesn't help much either," Marion stated.

"Think you can make it another two of your citris?"

Marion looked appalled, "I dunno, I'm worn down as it is. I fear if I go on any longer I'll pass out of exhaustion."

Under her breath, "Maybe I can carry you the rest of the way."

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"I want to know what your plan is."

"You'll think the idea is stupid."

"No I won't, any idea is better than pitching our shelter here."

"Shelter?"

"Never mind that, what's your idea?"

"I was thinking I could carry you the distance, hell if I could walk nearly 100 kilometers in a day carrying a girl and her knapsack four kilometers should be nothing."

"We're better off staying here for the night!"

"No I mean it; I can carry you and your pack while traveling the remainder of the way to the mountain."

"If you think it'll work."

Marion gave in to her body's exhaustion and let Yuffie carry her on her back. What did she have to lose if they don't make it to the mountain after all, their energy?

After Yuffie had picked up the slender teenager Yuffie increased her speed.

"Whoa, aren't you going too fast?" asked the worried blonde.

"I feel like I'm not going fast enough, like my body needs to push itself more!"

"Aren't I tiring you out?"

"I can barely feel your weight!"

This went on until the two of them made it to the foot of the mountain, of which was covered in trees.

"Whoa! That was awesome! Are you sure I didn't put any strain on you at all?"

Yuffie smiled as she put Marion down, "No, you didn't. Once I got to what felt more like a normal walking speed you felt more like a travel sack filled with the basic necessities for travel.

Marion then looked around, amazed that there was still some sunlight left in the sky. This was truly the most amazing thing she felt, especially with her being stuck inside of Ereck Town most of her life.

The region was just like it was on her geography maps she had studied, well with the exception of the lack of wildlife and normal sized hills. R.A.P.E. had truly done quite a number to the world she lived in. Marion only hoped that once they were stopped that it wouldn't be too late for her planet.

"What are we going to do for shelter, other than these trees of course?" asked the ninja girl.

Before Marion had a chance to answer an unfamiliar voice interceded, "You can come to my cave Yuffie."

"Now Marie, how would you happen to have a cave in a wilderness region like this?"

Marion gulped, "I don't, but she does."

"Now come on, you know we're the only ones here," Yuffie said as she turned to face Marion. Then she saw who it was she referred to.

It was Nami, the dryad that protected the Forest of Resilience, "Now that I have my powers restored I can cover a wider region, though only regions with trees."

"Wow Nami, you answered my question before I had a chance to ask it!" Yuffie stated excitedly.

Marion continued to stare at the chestnut haired woman with substantial breasts, "You know this person?"

"Uh well, yea I do, though I'm still not sure how she knew my name in the first place."

"The same way I know Marie's name, by using a spell you yourself know, peering. I am a master of sexual magic after all," explained Nami.

"Sexual… ma… ma… magic!" Marion then fell to the ground unconscious.

Yuffie then explained, "She is still a little uncomfortable with the whole sex bit, though she does like the idea."

Nami's green dress rustled a bit when a gust of wind blew, "So it seems. Anyhow you should still come with me to my cave. I may be a forest dryad, but the rain does bother me too, when it does rain."

The ninja went to pick up the fallen girl but instead Nami lifted her, using one arm only, and swung her onto her back.

She looked at Yuffie noticing her surprise, "We've no time to waste, follow me to the sheltered cave."

"Okay," she picked Marion's fallen pack up and ran up the hill following the dryad.

"I thought you were limited to only the Forest of Resilience, why are you here?" Yuffie asked.

"I am normally limited to my forest yes, but this is a special circumstance. I came to this forest in order to help restore this mountain's protector, and after I met with Gina the local forest nymph I had her go to my home so I could wait for you."

Yuffie wasn't sure about that, "Why did you wait for me here?"

"Lila had reported to me that you went Tirn towards Ereck Town, and the closest forest to Ereck Town was this mountain's. And this mountain is known as Oreiad Mountain. Besides your quest lead you to the next accessible R.A.P.E. controlled town, logically you'd rest here."

"And you also wanted to give me my next spell lesson is that it?"

Nami's reddish brown eyes glowed, "You are correct young one."

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "What are you going to teach me now, Illumination?"

"I could, but there are other ways for you to light up a dark place. No instead I have something a bit more useful for you, Veer. It causes your opponent to veer off course though slightly," Nami explained.

"That may actually be of some use to me. In what way does it cause anyone to veer?"

"Anyway it's needed actually, but you can only choose who veers, not how they veer. Like stillness it is relatively easy, but this one requires more mitis than before," she explained.

"Lemme guess, this time I need to imagine the opponent that is assaulting me narrowly miss me."

"Well that was easy, though I'm not surprised. What is your current energy reading?"

"It was 245 namitils last I checked, though I have used it since then," Yuffie answered.

"Well check, it is important you have conserved enough," commanded the dryad.

Yuffie turned on the energy meter and waited. After a short moment it showed its results, 210 mitis.

"Satisfied, I have 210 mitis left; I charged it just this morning!"

"Smart girl, easy conservancy by recharging. Okay you can't practice this spell until tomorrow so I'll show you how it works. Pick up any average sized rock and toss it at me, and I promise you it'll miss."

"Fine with me, and if worse comes to worse you can use stillness on it."

Yuffie picked up a random rock and to test its weight tossed it into the air.

"Brace yourself, this may sting quite a bit if it hits!" Yuffie warned as she warmed up.

Then she threw the rock as hard as she could towards the nymph. She noticed the rock was already off course the moment she threw it. Then she blinked, the rock had imbedded itself into a nearby boulder, nearly splitting it in two.

"Damn, that would've been really bad if it hit you! Your veering spell worked!" Yuffie exclaimed in excitement.

"Sorry child, your aim was off, that wasn't me."

Hysterically Yuffie cried out, "Impossible, my aim is perfect! You must've used that spell of yours!"  
Nami shook her head, "No, I didn't do anything. It seems you've lost some focus during your stay here."

In hysteria she picked up another stone and flung it at Nami, narrowly missing her head.

"Calm down Yuffie! Remember what your throw did to that boulder, and now the wall behind me! You could kill somebody, including Marion!" Nami berated.

As it was the rock wall behind her had lost part of its structure. If it had lost anymore of its support it would have brought the entire cave upon them.

Marion upon hearing her name woke up, "Did somebody ask for me?"

"No we didn't, I was just trying to keep your friend calm. Please continue on with your rest if you wish. It isn't as though any of this involves you yet," Nami offered.

"No, I'm not tired anymore. Would you be willing to take my virginity?" Marion bluntly asked.

Yuffie coughed, and Nami's eyes started twitching, "I cannot do as you ask, daughter of Raron Ereckson, granddaughter of Geraldine Ereckson, and great-granddaughter of Virile Ereckson."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because of a promise I made to your great-grandfather when he built Ereck Town. The promise to never take the virginity of the heirs of Ereck Town," the nymph replied.

"Didn't you take my father's?" Marion asked.

Her eyes widened more, "How did you know I had sex with your father?"

"My special ability, to read sleeping minds. I read his one time while he slept, and he dreamt of you."

"So be it, but I didn't take his virginity. He lost his virginity some time before he met me, I had made sure he had already lost it before I asked him to have sex with me," Nami answered.

"Fiddlesticks, I was hoping that you would!" she pouted.

Yuffie then realized her frustration was pointless, it was her fault she lost her focus.

Yuffie decided to turn in early, leaving both Nami and Marion alone to talk.

"What is up with this sexual magic stuff anyway?" Marion asked.

Nami sighed; she knew this wasn't going to be easy to explain.

"First off not anyone can do it, well not the dryad version of it, otherwise R.A.P.E. would be using that magic against us right now."

"Am I able to do it?"

"Besides the sexual requirements you should qualify, but there is more to it than that. You need to be caring of others, have some magic already inside you, and you need to have something to protect. You have all of that inside you. Personally I have one more requirement of people before I teach them my magic; you need to have control over your lust. This you haven't proven to me."

Marion smiled, "That's alright, I don't think I'd be able to handle the pressure of being a sexual guardian."

This surprised Nami, "Guardian, of sex?"

"Yes, I believe that is part of your job, protecting sexual freedom. Yuffie seems unwilling to take my virginity from me, and I believe the reason was to help me choose who my first should be," she explained.

"She was guarding your sexual freedom, huh? I don't think that was the reason she hesitated."

"I don't know, but I feel deep in my heart that it was."

They pulled the teen with them as they went to the hotel room. Yuffie wasn't sure what they were going to do to her; after all they caught her masturbating to them. It didn't help she was new to their team; hell she tried to steal their materia from the moment she met them.

After Tifa locked the door behind them Aerith pulled Yuffie's shorts down, revealing her soaked panties. She commented on how sticky they were already and placed an index finger upon them.

All Yuffie could do was ask if they were lesbians or not. Aerith laughed, she said no, they both loved Cloud. Tifa explained that this was more of a way to release their sexual tension while they had nothing to do.

Tifa then removed the teen's sweater blouse revealing a still developing chest. She then groped her firm breasts, pinching her erect nipples as she caressed them.

Yuffie let out a small cry of pleasure.

After she heard the cry Aerith slipped the ninja's panties off confirming what she already knew, Yuffie was enjoying this. Aerith knelt down and looked at Yuffie's cunt; using both her hands she separated her labia lips.

Aerith chuckled; she had learned that the ninja girl was still a virgin. She asked Yuffie if she could break the hymen.

This surprised Yuffie, she didn't think they'd give her such a choice. Knowing what was to come next she nodded.

Aerith asked again making sure the girl knew what to expect. Yuffie looked down at the brown haired girl, not sure how to respond.

Her emerald eyes shined as she looked up at her, it told the young brunette that she'd let her stay a virgin if she wished.

Yuffie once again nodded and she braced herself for whatever was to come.

A brief moment later Aerith pushed two of her fingers up Yuffie's cunt and broke Yuffie's hymen.

Yuffie let out a cry of pain.

"Dear me, first a moan of pleasure and now a cry of intense pain? I wonder what she may be dreaming about." Nami asked as she looked back at Marion.

"I could find out if you want," she offered.

"I think it is better if you leave her to her dreams. They are usually quite private."

Marion then whined softly, "Oh alright, I held back the last time she had such a hot dream also."

Nami couldn't help but chuckle, this girl is certainly high spirited, despite her tendency to be silent.


	4. Tess Sickle

**Chapter Four**

Tess Sickle

Yuffie woke to find Marion putting her panties on.

"What the hell did you do to me while I was asleep?" Yuffie asked nervously, unsure that she wanted to know.

Marion looked at where her hand was currently and realized what it may have appeared to be, "I was just replacing your soiled panties. You must have had some dream last night.'

"Oh, god, do you mean I did it again?"

"Oh you did more than just cum in your pants. You were very vocal too," Marion blushed as she stepped away from the ninja.

"How much so?" she asked as she stood up.

Marion weakly laughed, "Heh, a few moans here and there, a cry of pain, the chanting of the name Aerith, the dead Cetra girl."

Yuffie left it as that, not wanting to take the information any further.

"Where are my shorts?" she asked after she had looked around a bit.

Marion replied, "Nami asked that she take'em. Don't know why though."

"Okay what about the ones in the knapsack?"

"She's got them too."

'Great, just great, I now got to go outside in my panties and find her. Damn what is that nymph up to?'

She ran out of the cave to try to get her shorts back.

There was no sight of the nymph, Yuffie then quickly climbed into a tree. Once she got to the top she scanned the mountain, well as much as she could of it. After a minute worth of search Yuffie saw the dryad near a pond. Once Yuffie confirmed that it was Nami she leapt off the tree and sped towards the pond.

As she ran for the pond her red ribbon slipped off her left arm, causing her to turn around.

The ribbon flew into the wind draft that was caused and went back up the tree. Following it into the tree was a small bird attempting to retrieve it for nesting material.

"Oh no you don't birdie! That belongs to me and my friends, "she exclaimed angrily throwing a light rock at it, once again missing, barely.

The bird nonetheless stayed on course as it was intent on gathering building materials for its nest.

"Aya! Now you've gone and made me mad!"

Yuffie then jumped up behind it and tried to grab it, but it swerved away from her grasp.

The bird only had a few short feet to travel left before it picked up the ribbon.

Yuffie closed her eyes and imagined it changing destinations and flying in a totally different direction. When she had reopened them the bird suddenly decided the ribbon wasn't worth pursuing and veered towards a rather large patch of twigs.

"Whoa, that worked!" she said surprised.

The chase wasn't over yet though for another wind gust blew it out of the tree, this time towards the cave.

"Damn it!" Yuffie swore.

She sped towards the cave, flew past the ribbon, and into Marion.

"Ow, what'd you do that for? It's not my fault Nami took your shorts." She complained as she rubbed her now sore back.

"Not now, I've got to get the ribbon back!" she explained before charging back towards the cave's entrance.

At the entrance she saw that a small rat had taken the ribbon she had worked so hard to preserve.

"Freeze, Rat!" she commanded sending an eminence of Stillness with the verbal command.

As expected it stopped moving, long enough for the ninja to retrieve the red ribbon from its grimy mouth.

After she released the rat from her spell she tied the ribbon back onto her left arm.

"Aerith I promised I'd keep this little reminder of you with me at all times three years ago. I'm promising again that I'll keep it safe, no matter what the cost."

Marion then came up behind her, "Well, I had been wondering why you wore that ribbon all the time, I guess now I know."

"Beyond anything that you call precious do not dare touch this ribbon; it is worth more to me than you know!"

"Course not, I wouldn't dream of it. It is like this earring I wear of my sister's, except yours is more than a memory but a promise." Marion explained.

"It is, though it helps that it has a nice little side effect."

"I don't need to know any more than I've learned of that ribbon. Monetary value shouldn't mean a thing to me," Marion said.

Hearing this Yuffie left, and went back down the mountain to the pond she last saw Nami at.

Nami was still at the pond, though she was now pulling Yuffie's shorts out of the water.

"You've come in time," Nami stated when Yuffie got to the pond.

Yuffie eyed her, "In time for what?"

"To show you how to prevent yourself from being raped if you do get trapped," she answered.

"Oh, how so?"

Nami removed a bag of powder, "It takes some prep but it's worth it. It only works though if you wear pants or shorts."

"Like I always do," Yuffie prodded trying to hurry the explanation.

"All it takes is some water, this bag of yullie fruit powder, and the spell called bar, the only verbal spell of the lot I know," Nami explained as she gave Yuffie her shorts back, along with the bag of powder.

"Okay, what do I need to do to get this to work?"

"Soak the openings of the cloth with the water, once you finish that dash the powder over the damp cloth. To activate the spell 'bar' you first need to think of a barrier blocking entryway to your pants or shorts, then speak the word of whom you wish to block, in this case all those who would force you to have sex with them against your will. The three ingredients work to make your shorts or pants seem to act like they are your skin, preventing them from being pulled off. It still is possible to rape you, but this mixture makes it extremely difficult for them."

The ninja liked the sound of that, and as an added bonus she got to learn the spell of barring. "Thanks Nami, though I thought you can't teach me new spells until I learn the previous spell."

"You did learn the last one, though you had added your own twist to it. The spell of veering is a rendition of the spell of misdirection a moderately more difficult spell. When you forced the bird to change its mind on where it wanted to gather nesting material you learned both spells," she explained.

"Oh, your spell of awareness huh?"

"Yes, that one. I never expected though that you'd find the need to use it so early on."

"Well I just guess I'm improving faster than you thought."

Nami smiled, 'This is just what I expected from one whose spirit is as strong as yours. She is certainly younger than I expected the Lusty Avenger would be, but she is fine enough.'

"So are we going to Hardin City now?" Marion asked excitedly.

Yuffie gave her a nod, "Yes we are, but first I need you to scout ahead and figure out the general direction from here."

"I shall, just so long as you aren't far behind me."

"Of course, I just have one thing more to do. It won't take long I promise you," she agreed.

Marion rushed out of the cave.

"What else is there for you to do?" Nami asked.

"Not much, I just wanted to make sure Marie has no chance of overhearing us," the teen explained.

"Fine then, she's out of hearing range."

"Awareness?" Yuffie asked.

"I try to use it as much as possible, yes."

Yuffie, "First off I wanted to tell you that King Raron and his escort Gerald are going to your forest to meet with you."  
"They are? Why?"

"I told Gerald that you may be willing to see them again, especially in this time of need. I didn't know you had another source of sexual energy. Next I wanted to ask you if you had a vial or some sort of storage contraption's worth of the male cum stimulant."

A filled glass container appeared in Nami's left hand, "I suppose you plan on using this on Marion if you do decide to take her virginity."

"Yeah, that's why I didn't really want her here." Yuffie explained.

Nami gave the brunette the bottle, "Be sure to only take it if she loves you."

Yuffie recoiled, "I wasn't really planning on taking it period, I just want to be prepared ahead of time."

"Either way, don't hurt her unless it's necessary.

Yuffie just looked at Nami and walked out of the cave. She didn't notice when Nami teleported out and another dryad took her place.

The dryad saw the ninja and realized immediately who she was, and then she silently blessed her, "Good luck Lusty Avenger."

It took Marion and Yuffie less than four hours to reach Hardin City; Marion was still thrilled by the prospect of not walking herself.

When they were only a kilometer out of town Yuffie put Marion onto the ground giving her a chance to stretch her legs while they planned on a way to overthrow the dominance of R.A.P.E. in the town.

"What do you know about Hardin that we could use to our advantage Marie?"

Marion paused a moment as she looked at the buildings surrounding the town. She then looked at Yuffie and saw that she was smiling.

"According to Ereck Town's maps of the city there was at one time a very prominent weapon smith near the edge of it. I've also heard that it produces several of what you call boomerang shurikens. That may be good news to you," offered Marion.

"Do we have any currency on hand?" Yuffie asked.

"I did think to bring some with us, for you never know what we may need to buy. Money though isn't the normal object of trade in this region. Though some people do prefer scrits over sex, though I don't know why."

"Good enough, I just don't want to steal weapons anymore."

"I wouldn't call it stealing if we take it from R.A.P.E." Marion said.

Yuffie couldn't help but laugh, "That's what I thought at times too, but I still can't help but feel bad for it."

The emerald eyed girl sank silently back into thought trying to recall more about Hardin City.

Then she found herself thinking about Yuffie again, 'It's amazing how her chest stands out, though compared to my sister she's nothing. Of course compared to my breasts her breasts are like a goddess's. Despite it helps protect my identity as a woman I kind of wish that mine were larger.'

Marion cupped herself and lifted her breasts up a bit, hinting at what they may look like if they were larger.

Yuffie noticed this, "What are you doing?"

This caused Marion to blush, remembering she wasn't imagining herself doing this, "No-nothing! I wasn't doing anything!"

Yuffie shrugged her shoulders and continued walking towards Hardin, Marion sighed.

The sign read TESS SICKLES, nothing else and Yuffie felt awkward about the name pun.

Yuffie looked to Marion, "Are you sure this is the place? It seems to be a farming store not a weapons shop."

Marion chuckled to herself. She looked at the sign and went back into her memory. This was certainly the location mentioned on the map. The place they were looking for was called Brock's Swiftest not Tess Sickles, but this had to be it. So she nodded at Yuffie.

"So be it, we'll go in and maybe we'll find something useful." Yuffie said as enthusiastically as possible.

The door rang as they step through the door, signaling the shop keep. A moment after they stepped Marion found that someone had appeared behind her.

"Ah welcome to Tess Sickles, the best sexual harvesting store in the region. We have the tools to help produce many kinds of crops including the fruit of the famous Mitsu tree." The shop keep advertised before either Yuffie or Marion could see her.

"My partner and I came here to purchase weaponry. If this isn't an armory I'm sorry for bothering you," Yuffie explained to the female shop keep, Marion nodded.

The woman looked around and eyed the ninja suspiciously, "Of course I don't sell weapons or armor, I just sell farming tools like sickles."

"So did I get the location of Brock's Swiftest wrong?" the brunette teenager asked.

"Brock no longer owns this building; he's been gone for nearly eight cycles. I own this place now; I'm Tess Matra the owner of Tess Sickles a farming store."

Marion shook her head giving Yuffie an idea, "It has been Tess Sickles for eight cycles now?"

"Yes, I'm surprised they haven't renamed the place on the maps." Tess replied.

"Ereck Town's maps mustn't have been updated for cycles then, especially with the fall of your town to R.A.P.E."

The woman sighed, "Yes, that's why Brock no longer owns this armory; he was murdered those eight cycles ago."

"Do you have any of his weapons left?"

"Why do you want weapons so badly anyhow?" she asked suspiciously.

"As I've hinted I'm not with R.A.P.E. nor is my friend here," Yuffie directed Tess's attention towards Marion who still remained quiet.

After Marion shuffled nervously Yuffie continued, "We've made a vow to do whatever is necessary to defeat those who threaten Lu'sto. I, as you can see, am weaponless though I've done well without them."

'Ding, ding!' went the door, pushing Tess out of the way.

Three men stepped through the door each appearing to be wearing R.A.P.E. uniforms.

"Hey Ms. Matra! We've come for your weekly farming 'lesson' if you know what we mean," one of the men announced lewdly.

"Yeah, 'lesson'" another one repeated dumbly.

The first one raised his arm and thwacked the one who mimicked him soundly, "Don't be so stupid. She knows what we mean."

The third one then spoke up, "And it seems she has a few foreigners looking to be her 'farmhands."

"Yeah, 'farmhands'," the second one mimicked with a chortle.

"Fool!" said the first one, giving the mimic another thwack to the head.

Marion raised her hand behind her back, appearing to be acquiescing to their demands.

"Leave those girls out of it. They're just customers!" Tess exclaimed while pressing herself against the apparent leader of the group.

"Not on your life lady!" the second one replied.

Another thwack to the head, "Don't you mean her daughter's life, fool?"

The mimic corrected himself, "Daughter's life, fool!"

Yuffie rolled her eyes, she had enough of these punks, Tess wasn't going to be raped again. She closed her eyes.

The third smarter member noticed this, "Why are you just giving up like that?"

The mimic attempted to repeat, "Yeah, give uh…"

When the second member of the squad didn't finish his mimicking the one that was trying to grab Tess's breasts retreated worried about him.

"Wedge! Come on Wedge speak to me! Oof!"

Yuffie kicked the leader in the back of his head, taking advantage of his concern over Wedge.

Not even giving the third member a chance to escape Marion shot him with her Jolt Gun, paralyzing him.

Yuffie knocked Wedge out when she saw the others out, eliminating any further immediate threat.

Without any comment on the current situation Tess grabbed a length of chains and wrapped the three rapists together. When she finished they were hanging from one of her hanging racks and dangling around helplessly until they woke.

Marion smiled and gave a nod to Yuffie giving her reign to continue their previous conversation.

"See I told you I've done well without weapons. I promise I'll only use them when needed, if only you'll let me use one of them," she presented, trying to gain Tess's confidence.

Tess was still concerned about the R.A.P.E. members, "What if their friends come back here?"

Yuffie smiled, "That's why we've come here ourselves, to make sure they don't come back. We'll rescue your daughter too, if you give us what we need."

She thought about the offer for a moment, "I do have a secret weapon stock. Each weapon has a cost though, depending on the weapon on how you pay."

Making sure the three R.A.P.E. members were still unconscious she gave them an additional knock to the head.

Then Tess took down one of her sickle showpieces, revealing a switch. She pulled down on the switch using the sickle and a section of wall rose up, revealing a door sized hole.

Marion gasped when she saw this, and quickly covered her mouth.

"I agree child, a secret door like this isn't common, and it does require some ingenuity. Now come follow me," the shop keep instructed.

Tess walked down the stairs that were revealed, leading to an underground basement. Marion watched the woman as she slowly progressed farther down. It was dark and damp, not a very likely location for an armory.

Once the tall woman reached the floor of the basement a torch was lit, which set of a chain reaction and eventually set fire to a furnace. All of these torches surrounding the walls of the basement revealed a large mass of weapons and armor, more than enough to suit Yuffie's needs.

Yuffie looked around the armory room and saw that there was a relatively small collection of shurikens and throwing stars. She wanted to begin searching for what she wanted right away, but she felt it was better to wait.

"This is my armory and smithy, an extension of Tess Sickles. I don't often have a chance to sell these, despite my habit of creating more weapons and shields."

Yuffie nodded, confirming she understood, "We're fully ready to pay any sufficient price for the ones I'm looking for, aren't we?"

Marion again simply nodded, though she blushed at the thought of what sufficient may be.

"Good, otherwise your time down here will be wasted. Please feel free to look around. And don't get any ideas involving the theft of these weapons, I can fight too."

Before Yuffie even had the chance, Marion was already found scavenging through the shurikens. One was a simple set of four darts, another was a three point shuriken which still wasn't quite what she wanted, and another was a bent throwing blade which was meant to return after hitting target. Marion quickly gave up her search for the item Yuffie had requested, because she really had no idea what it was that she wanted.

The ninja spent very little time searching, as she knew exactly what she was looking for. It surprised her that she found one that fit her unique requirements, considering boomerang four-point shurikens aren't easy to make. They were so rare in fact that the one that she had at home was just a plastic model.

"I'd like this particular shuriken, along with this set of throwing stars," Yuffie stated as she picked up the boomerang shuriken.

Tess lifted her eyebrow, this girl sure knew how to pick rare pieces, and even the ten stars she had just picked up were her finest. She then wondered if Yuffie even knew how to use the returning blades.

"Fine, you shall own them, so long as you first fulfill the requirements for both the stars and the returning blades," Tess demanded.

Marion started to remove some of the scrits from her knapsack, hoping that she had brought enough.

"What is this boomerang shuriken's cost?" Yuffie asked as she tested its weight.

Tess saw the frantic search for scrits and chuckled, "Scrits don't cover the cost of the returning blades; in fact only a specific sexual favor will work. And the cost of those stars is merely eight scrits a-piece."

Now Marion wasn't simply blushing, but now beet red and breathing frantically. Yuffie had thought that after living in Ereck Town for all of her life that this stuff wouldn't be such a bother, and the fact she mentions sexual related stuff with ease.

"What sexual favor do you need?"

The weapon smith pulled out a slip of paper and read it silently to herself, and then she vocalized the requirements, "You are in luck, for your friend qualifies for the onlooker requirement. Here is what I need from you, I need you to have your associate watch while I use a pair of nun chucks to take your cunt and then you use it on mine."

Marion nearly passed out at Tess's perverse request. Despite hearing details like this all the time from her brother before he died it still bothered her every time something like this was mentioned, especially female sex. Now she was to participate in watching them sleep with each other, this was nearly too much for her too handle.

"I don't know if my friend will agree to it, but I accept your strict terms, though I admit it is an unusual request," the ninja acceded.

Marion wasn't sure; she wanted to witness how it would all happen, but she was kind of hoping that she'd be the one on the receiving end of the pleasure.

She shivered, realizing this was for the better of her world. Marion then nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Good, the terms are accepted. Please child, find a place to sit while you watch us, and feel free to let off some of your pent up 'tension'." Tess requested of Marion.

Marion gulped and found a bucket that'd make a good seat; she flipped it upside down and sat on it. When she was somewhat more comfortable she turned to look at her guardian.

Yuffie was helping Tess clear off the giant worktable of its various tools and weapons, and soon enough it was bare. Tess then put a pair of shackles around Yuffie's arms, limiting the ninja's movements.

"What the hell? Why the fuck did you cuff me?" Yuffie aggravatingly asked.

Tess let out a quiet chuckle, "You'll see, I'm sure you'll enjoy it as well."

Tess shoved Yuffie onto the table, not even caring for whatever injuries she may inflict on the girl. Then she wrapped a rope around Yuffie's abdomen and the table, tying her to it. Marion was sure that would cause a rope burn when they were finished, as it was after all on her bare skin.

"What are the bindings for?" Yuffie asked, "You know I won't try to run."

"I know dear, I just think you'll enjoy what I have in store for you more if you are unable to move; well on your own volition that is."

She shoved Yuffie's shorts and panties down to her ankles, revealing Yuffie's most private place.

Marion couldn't bring herself to avert her eyes; she had never before seen another girl's cunt, other than her dead sister's and that was because of the recovery process of her body.

The shopkeeper pulled out a pair of metal fighting sticks that had ball-like points on each end of them, and then she chortled.

This reminded the heiress of a special kind of sex her brother had talked about constantly, which was called bondage. If she remembered correctly it sometimes involved a bit of pain as well as pleasure. Marion though, barely understood how they mixed, as she herself had some experience with masochism (Hence the original intent of the jolt gun).

Tess lowered one of the metallic ends onto Yuffie's navel, the only part of her abdomen not encased in rope. The ninja shivered as it touched her skin.

"Wait till you feel how hot it can get before it starts to burn," she chortled evilly.

Marion saw her guardian's eyes widen in terror, "B-Burn? You're going to burn me?"

In response the armor maker pushed a part of the metal stick into the flames of the furnace.

"No dear, I'm just going to apply a little heat to you at a time, I'll stop once I see tears of pain."

Yuffie replied, "Damn it, then you won't stop, because I do not cry. Yuffie Kisaragi of Wutai doesn't cry no matter what!"

She chuckled, "We'll see then dear."

Marion watched as the nun-chuck was pulled out of the furnace and placed it directly upon the skin above Yuffie's pubic hair, her curly brown pubic hair. She could hear the grunts that came from her as Tess pressed it firmly against her flesh.

Tess smiled, "It seems we need to raise the temperature a bit."

She poked the heated metal stick back into the furnace and left it there a moment longer than she had before. When she pulled it out of the flames she licked her lips.

"Mmm, dear I bet this will hurt a bit; even I can feel its searing heat despite my protective gear."

Marion wondered what protective gear it was she was referring to; Tess wasn't wearing gloves of any sort.

Yuffie's grunts turned into groans as Tess placed the heated metal back upon her crotch, but she kept her teeth gritted nevertheless. Marion wasn't sure how much more the ninja could take before she let out a cry of pain.

Somehow despite the searing heat pressed upon her sensitive crotch area Yuffie was able to speak, "Hell, if that's all, you, ah, have, ah, then you need a better furnace."

Tess's smile turned into a glower when she heard that, "Or I just need to find a more sensitive location, dear."

She put the metal back into the furnace and let it stay there even longer. When she pulled it back out she let out a slight yip which was then quickly stifled.

"You think you can take the heat huh? Alright, then take this!" Tess forced the heated metal shaft into Yuffie's vagina.

Marion could see the red glow of the metal as it was thrusted into her protector, she could tell that it could easily burn her or tear her vaginal walls apart. Almost as though she were the one being tortured she cried out in mental pain.

Yuffie lifted her head to look at the girl, and despite the very real pain she felt inside of her she kept her pain within herself. She forced her sexual fluids to flow down her pussy walls to help relieve the heat, despite the fact this didn't turn her on at all.

Tess had to release her grasp on the metal stick as the heat of it nearly burned her magically protected hand. She remembered that even she didn't make it as far as the young girl had during her multitude of torture rapes.

"How, how can you handle this torturous heat with out crying out for mercy!" Tess cried out.

After a groan she answered, "I can handle pain because I've forced myself to. I will not succumb to pain, especially if it means protecting my friends!"

"This is just to purchase one of my weapons, how is this protecting someone?"

Yuffie didn't answer, she just grunted against the heat still within her.

"Oh my, you're wet down there. I guess I need to do something about it," Tess said as she continued her assault.

She swapped ends of the nun-chucks for the cooler of the two sticks, pushing it into Yuffie's still sensitive pussy.

Marion continued to watch trying to imagine herself in Yuffie's place, but revolted at the thought of all that pain.

Tess turned around to face the voyeur and saw that Yuffie's partner wasn't yet masturbating, 'Why isn't he turned on by this, to see his friend getting sexually 'tortured' like this? Oh well, I have another trick up my sleeve.'

She pulled off her vest, slightly releasing her breasts from its restriction. Her white work blouse still somewhat clean because of the vest, showed her breasts figure somewhat more amply.

Tess, after throwing the vest onto Marion, unbuttoned the blouse, giving her an ample view of her glorious body. Marion saw her mostly perfect figure and sighed, once again knowing it was the type of body she'd never have, despite its many bruises. She was concerned as to what the men upstairs had done to this woman to cause those bruises.

Marion tried to keep her focus solely on her guardian, though she found it difficult with Tess slowly undressing in front of her, this time removing her work pants, revealing a pair of two bruised but still lovely, shapely legs, and a hip so small you'd think Tess had never bore a child.

She snapped herself back to attention on Yuffie as she realized she had been salivating. Marion didn't consider herself as much of a lesbian but she had been attracted to several women before, though only because she herself wasn't as beautiful.

Yuffie could see only Tess's abused ass cheeks, causing her cringe in sorrow. Tess was proof of R.A.P.E's effect on this world. They were the brutal side effects of a sexually dominated social structure.

When Tess finally undid her leather-like bra she returned her attentions to Yuffie, "Now to finish this, dear."

Her tits were almost blue because of all the bruises surrounding them. What did this woman go through with the cruel members of R.A.P.E.?

Pushing her thong aside Tess pushed the other end of the nun-chucks deep into herself, causing the hot metal to sear her cunt. Tess cried out in pain, and then she moaned in pleasure.

Yuffie couldn't understand how Tess could love the pain so much. She would have thought that anyone would have avoided the pain and went straight for pleasure if they had the choice.

The smithy lifted Yuffie's left leg and pressed her end of the nun-chucks upon the ninja's end causing the shafts to delve deeper into their pussies. She started to thrust her cunt onto Yuffie's and flicked a thumb against her own clit.

When Yuffie gave out a cry of pleasure Marion found herself getting wet, but she didn't feel comfortable relieving herself here. She watched carefully as Yuffie was stimulated by the woman.

"Your youthfulness is appealing; I cannot believe I haven't fucked like this in some time. The last girl I took was older than you, and that was four cycles ago," Tess explained as she simultaneously stimulated both Yuffie and her clits.

Marion saw Tess was nearing orgasm; her sexual fluids were now running off of the table. She was also turned on now by the lewd sounds coming from the two of them, but she kept herself in check by keeping her legs closed tight.

Yuffie wanted to lean forward and grab Tess at her waist, but she couldn't because she was bound. She struggled with the bindings as she thrust her hips upwards towards Tess's grinding cunt. Tess accepted the thrusts and pressed into Yuffie even harder.

The ninja almost forgot about the metal stick inside her, the only thing that reminded her was the connecting chain to the other stick, which was deeply imbedded inside Tess. It protruded oddly from between their connecting pussies and it pressed itself coldly against her skin, dealing the final sexual blow to Yuffie's organs.

Releasing a loud cry of orgasmic bliss Yuffie fell back down onto the table, and slept. Tess was still in the threshold of pleasure, so she didn't notice the girl lose consciousness.

Marion could feel her breathing rate increase as Yuffie collapsed during her orgasm. Her heavy breathing only led to increase her desire to reach down and pleasure herself, but she abstained, agitating her nether region further.

Her main concern now was Tess, who was not yet finished peaking. Marion knew Yuffie had fallen asleep, but wasn't sure if Tess knew, for the shopkeeper continued to impale herself with the ninja's end of the nun-chucks.

Her concern was correctly placed as then Tess made a comment, "Oh Yuffie, thank you so much for your compliance. May I taste your milk?"

When she didn't hear Yuffie reply Tess removed herself from her end of the nun-chucks and started lapping at the ninja's wet cunt.

Marion couldn't bear it anymore; the desire to learn of what her ninja friend dreamt overwhelmed her. She got up off the water bucket and walked to where Yuffie was laying.

As she placed her hand upon her guardian's forehead Yuffie let out a quiet noise, "Thank you, Aerith."

Marion then began her process of mind reading.

The young ninja saw the blood flow from her now deflowered vagina and saw that it was the beginning of a new phase of her life. Aerith had just taken her physical virginity and now proceeded to taste of her essence.

She then noticed that while Aerith was licking her bloody vagina clean Tifa was starting to undress. Yuffie couldn't watch her long as she was being stimulated by the Cetra and she felt some fluid leak out of her.

She saw Aerith gasped as the liquid substance flowed onto her face; she wasn't expecting the sexual fluid so soon. She smiled as she looked up at Yuffie. After reassuring the ninja she continued her ministrations upon Yuffie's clit.

Then the girl felt a yearning for more as she got into a squatting position over Aerith, pushing the Cetra closer to the ground.

Aerith pulled herself away from the ninja child and told her to wait a bit longer. Yuffie whined, for she had wanted to gain release first.

She moaned for more attention while watching Aerith walk over to the rebel girl. The Cetra took a grip on Tifa's ass and used her other hand to grip her head, pulling the rebel closer to her for a kiss.

Yuffie whimpered as she watched them kiss, Aerith had been giving her such pleasure and she left her. She fell onto the ground and started to masturbate, needed some kind of release. She felt it wasn't fair to just leave her hanging like that so soon after having lost her hymen.

She closed her eyes temporarily, trying to heighten her pleasure. Then while her eyes were still shut she heard Aerith cry out in pain.

Yuffie opened her eyes to see a nude Aerith with reddened ass cheeks. It appeared to her that Tifa had just slapped them hard. Aerith then asked her to do it again, and Tifa willingly complied, sending a resounding smack throughout the room. The ninja nearly flinched with each smack sound; she didn't understand how one could like pain like that.

The teenager bit her lip to hold back her moans as she masturbated to the luscious sight.

The two adults walked over to the bed, Tifa laying Aerith partially on it, leaving her lower half hanging of the side. She turned Aerith's hips towards her and plunged her face into the Cetra's crotch, causing her to moan in pleasure. Only Aerith's elbows supported her weight on the blue bed, her legs the only other possible support as they lifted her hips high into the air.

The ninja felt herself nearing orgasm as she watched the two of them enjoying each other so much.

Marion was forced to pull back as she was jolted out of Yuffie's mind. It seemed something was fighting her efforts in learning more of the girl.

A moment after Marion pulled back Tess let out a cry of release. She watched the shopkeep as she fell upon Yuffie, still apparently having no idea of the ninja being already out.

Tess had been laying on Yuffie for several moments already when the teenager let out a cry of intense pleasure. This caused her to wonder why, considering she had stopped giving the girl pleasure some time before. She pulled back and looked down at the teen's cunt, confirming she had indeed cum recently.

She was about to ask her why she had orgasmed long after stimulation had ended when the person who came with her shushed her.

Marion whispered, "Please don't, you'll wake her. She needs all of the rest she can get."

This surprised the older woman, for she had never before heard the assistant speak, it didn't make any difference to her for she knew she was unlikely to meet the travelers again. Still to hear the silent person show verbal concern for his partner was strange.

Tess nodded at Marion, telling her that she understood why she said that. Marion gave a sigh of relief and waited for her protector to wake.

Author's Note: I hope you've enjoyed reading this novella so far, considering all the trouble I went through to try to stay accurate to the main story of the game and movie. There is another thing I may have changed though. If you noticed at the beginning of chapter four I made a direct reference to the red strings that were tied around all the main characters left arms in the movie. I may have changed why those ribbons were being worn, but this was only my supposition as to why. And the ribbons aren't worn in Dirge of Cerberus, so my interpretation to what they meant most likely is wrong, but for this story's sake I like pretending Yuffie is wearing hers. By the way I just finished the movie/game three days before I finished Chapter Four. I'd like to give tribute to the game's impressive compilation and how they gave all of the lesser noticed characters bigger roles. My hope for this novella is that it'll be as complex as the original game was. I'd like to let all of you readers know that this novella isn't going to be truly interactive, just accurate so please only send me e-mails noting what you may see as inaccuracies to the main story line. I have a completely set plot line, and I'd rather not change anything unnecessarily. There are things in this that I absolutely won't change if they are quite inaccurate, but nonetheless I'd like your comments relating to inaccuracies. If you have any comments relating to whether you like this story or not please feel free to e-mail me at Please note once I finish this novella there may not be a sequel, though I do have ideas for one. Please let me know if you know when Dirge of Cerberus takes place, for example what month or year, and please no telling me the obvious such as it takes place three years after the first game. Thank you for reading these four chapters so far, I hope you will continue to read about Yuffie's incredible adventures

Master Storyteller Marvin Burshik

P.S. I'm no good with Sadomasochism sex scenes, so forgive me if I made it sound lame or whatever. And if you hadn't noticed Yuffie has had a dream in every chapter so far, most of which involve her experiences in Costa del Sol. I intend on including at least one dream sequence in every chapter following also. Be warned, there will be many more puns to come, and a bit more violence. If you plan on continuing any farther I'd also like you to know Yuffie will be involved in more awkward types of sex farther on, many of which not always involving female/female sex. Thanks again for reading this novella so far, and please continue to enjoy its massiveness.


	5. Cunillin Iris

**Chapter Five**

Cunil-lin Iris

"When did she fall asleep?" Tess asked the silent watcher.

Marion shrugged, not knowing exactly how much time had passed from when she entered Yuffie's thoughts to when she was forced out of her mind.

Tess remembered then that the girl's partner touched her forehead for some reason, "What did you just do?"

Marion replied by putting two fingers onto Tess's forehead.

The armorer stared cross-eyed at the outstretched hand on her forehead, she still didn't get it.

She grabbed the skinny arm and pulled it down, "That doesn't explain anything! Now what does that mean?"

The stranger shook his head showing that he wouldn't explain further, further angering Tess.

"Look boy, I don't care whether you're the Miti Lifestream's Avatar, you'll answer me!" As she angrily yelled she accidentally jabbed the sleeping ninja in the stomach.

Yuffie jolted upwards clutching her stomach and cried out in pain, "Aya, who did that? That hurt you know!"

Marion glared at Tess, who was still sitting on top of Yuffie.

Tess guardedly replied, "I only did it because I forgot that I wasn't sitting on the table, and your friend there won't talk to me!"

Yuffie looked to Marion and she just rolled her eyes.

"Well, please, ooh, watch where you punch next time, that really hurts," Yuffie berated, still clenching her stomach.

After Tess cooked some dinner to make up for jabbing Yuffie they conversed as to how to free Hardin from R.A.P.E.

"What do you know of who has command over the troops here in Hardin?" Yuffie asked before she ate about a mouthful of Tess's Nubbin Stew.

"Her name is Cunil-lin; she has a specialty with female oral sex. I've met her myself, and I must say it was hard not to enjoy being raped by her. Are you so sure you can take her on?" Tess asked.

After swallowing the first mouthful Yuffie replied, "Look, all I know is that if she is anything like her daughter Celeste Lit Iris, then I believe that I can handle her easily."

Tess's mouth gaped open a little, "How did you know she had a daughter?"

"Well, when I met her she introduced herself as the daughter of Cunil-lin Iris, so I figured there aren't too many people out in Lu'sto called Cunil-lin."

"Nevermind, Cunil-lin is much worse. While Celeste messes with your urges, Cunil-lin controls them and your ability to enjoy them," Tess explained as she gave a bread roll to Yuffie.

Yuffie tore the bread out of her hand and dipped it into the stew, "I have back-up for that, Mari here."

Marion pulled out the Jolt gun from her knapsack, showing it to Tess.

"Using a sex toy as a weapon, ingenious." Tess sarcastically replied.

Marion then aimed for the three now awake R.A.P.E. members and then the third one cried out, "Please don't shoot me with that thing again. That fucking hurts!"

"Are you sure that thing hurt you?"

Wedge using his normal mimicking voice replied, "Yeah, 'hurt'!""

"Captain Biggs felt it too!" the third member replied helplessly.

The leader just struggled to get out of his bonds, "I fucking felt nothing, nothing except a sharp heel to the back of my head!"

Electric sounds started coming from Marion's weapon, and the third member pleaded again.

"Anything, just don't fire that thing. I'll even tell you Cunil-lin's soft spots!" he cried out desperately.

"You are a coward!" Biggs replied, "Don't you dare be…"

Biggs had faded out because Marion had shot an electric burst at him, also causing Wedge's paralysis.

The third man stared at his two unconscious unit mates, and released a sigh, "Thank you for not shooting me, I'll spill!"

Marion put the gun back into her knapsack with a satisfied expression.

Yuffie walked up to the man and asked, "First tell me your name."

He nodded and Tess replied, "If you wanted to know this fool's name I could have told you!"

"Just let him speak."

"Thank you lady. I'm Corporal Vicks of the Biggs Brigade. Cunil-lin is one mean lady, she never keeps her promises!" He replied.

"That's not much to betray her for you know. Okay Vicks, what else does she do?" Yuffie asked as she placed a finger to his neck.

"Oh I know that lady, but I believe that if someone is unwilling to keep their promises then they aren't worth serving. I believe in the R.A.P.E. cause but I don't believe in Cunil-lin. Nevermind that, she has one special attack that you'll need to avoid, lest you get caught in her grasp. She likes to call it her Gingerly Kiss, though it isn't quite a literal kiss."

"Will she foolishly announce the attack, or will she pull it out in surprise?" Yuffie asked, still barely pressing her finger against a sensitive spot on his neck.

Vicks shook his head, "She only announces the attack when she is sure she has completed it. It is part one of a much larger combo that is ineffective without it, but the rest is essentially unavoidable otherwise."

"What is the attack really?"

"Well I haven't exactly had the luxury of watching the move in action, just the results. After she somehow lands the attack, leaving a wet spot above your crotch, you'll find yourself in the first stage of an orgasm, giving you no time to respond to the second stage of the Gingerly Kiss, as she sticks her finger into your mouth, which then causes you to either gain an erection or to gag, and since you're a girl you'll simply gag."

Tess scoffed, "Then why didn't she use that attack on me?"

"Why should she, when she knew we had your daughter in our clutches?" Vicks answered.

"Where is my daughter anyway?"

"I'll take you there, if you let me."

Yuffie pressed her finger harder into his neck, "Hey now, you don't need to do that! I told you I'll take you to there, I promise I will."

She pulled back only when Marion touched her, "Fine, I believe you, but before we go anywhere, I want to know what condition she is in."

"She is unharmed, in any manner. She remains untouched, I assure you!" he hastily replied.

Tess sighed, for this was certainly a relief. Normally no virgin remains untouched for long in the clutches of R.A.P.E.

"So you kept your promise then that you weren't going to harm her?"

"We had to, by order of the Arc-General, and since your daughter is only nine we have to keep her safe," Vicks replied.

She nodded, "This is acceptable. Come on Yuffie I think it is time for us to go."

The ninja looked into Marion's eyes, her eyes narrowed, "Not yet, I have a feeling that we're overlooking a vital point. Listen Vicks, what do we need to know about the location Tess's daughter is held?"

He gave a sigh, "You are most correct on your assumption lady, you are missing a vital fact about the holding place. It is also a lure for those who wish to challenge Cunil-lin by freeing captive youth. A trap of sorts actually, and four elite warriors guard its sole possible entrance, they hide there to slaughter any trespassers. There are other units there of course but those four are the most important."

"Will you show us a way around them?"

"I can distract them somewhat, making it easier to fight them, but that's about all I can do."

"That's good enough Vicks; I'll let you down now."

It bothered Yuffie that Hardin was so quiet now; she had expected troops running around at least. Even Midgar was noisier and it was deserted.

They followed Vicks to a statue of a beautiful woman holding an erect penis, who apparently had made a friendship treaty between two nations by having sex with each person on both sides, and she apparently came from this town. Yuffie didn't have time to learn the woman's name.

He briefly stopped when they got to a round pool of water. After a few moments of looking around the intersection he continued forward.

'What was that about? Did he lose his sense of direction for a moment?' Yuffie asked herself as she followed along quietly.

Marion and Tess were quiet also, Marion producing less sound than Tess as usual. Yuffie wanted to talk, but for some reason it didn't seem appropriate for the moment, the town was far too quiet.

It was unlikely to Yuffie that anyone was watching them; for she was sure she'd be able to sense it by now. She didn't have Nami's awareness yet but her ninja skills were quite impressive she was sure. Still though, something was bothering her that Yuffie couldn't quite explain.

"Do you feel it too?" Vicks asked as he sped up.

She saw that he looked nervous, "Feel what, except that something doesn't quite feel right?"

His body seemed to shake violently as he continued to walk faster, "We're in trouble for sure then."

"But there is no one around, how can we be in trouble?"

"She's watching us, that's how! We need to move quickly before she sends _him!_"

"Who's him?"

Tess frowned, "Is he Mori, the watcher?"

"It matters not, we must hurry!" He broke into a run.

They chased Vicks as he ran through the town. He was certainly fearful of whatever this Mori person was.

Suddenly a bolt of electricity flew through the air flying past Vicks' head, drawing him to a halt.

"You fear my Jolt Gun more, don't you?" Marion surprisingly called out.

"I've been jabbed in the testicles before, but that thing fucking hurts worse!" he agreed.

"Then take us to this woman's child, or you'll feel much worse!" she demanded, using a coarse voice.

He nodded and drastically altered course. Vicks took no time taking them to a completely enclosed building.

"It must be stuffy in there, with no windows and all," Yuffie commented as she saw the enclosed warehouse.

Nervously Vicks shook his head, "No, it isn't, we use a sort of vent system to help assist with both air and the fluids we pump into the building so that none of the under aged virgins don't die before we get a chance to use them."

Tess grabbed Marion's Jolt Gun and aimed at Vicks' head.

Despite not actually being able to see Tess's reaction Vicks knew that she was losing patience with him, "Not that they'll have a chance to use them anymore, now that you're about free Hardin's youth."

Marion tugged the weapon from Tess's grasp before Tess had a chance to do anything with it.

"Well Vicks, are we going in now or what?" Yuffie asked.

He slowly nodded, trying to calm himself, "Just don't let that guy fire at me again. Death is far preferable to that thing!"

Vicks walked though the entrance which led to a long dark hallway, and Yuffie could see he was slowly getting calmer, making for more convincing deception.

Tess charged towards the buildings opening ready to go in herself, but Yuffie stopped her progress.

"Not yet Tess, if we go in too soon you may jeopardize not only your daughter's life but the rest of the youths' lives."

Tess smacked Yuffie angrily, "How do you know we can trust him?"

"I don't, but I believe Marie has it under control, besides I know a thing or two about stealth, and if we just charge in there recklessly we'll get ourselves killed!" Yuffie quietly exclaimed.

Before Tess could reply Marion interrupted, "But if we don't go in now we won't get in at all, the guards are distracted."

Without reply Yuffie went into darkened entranceway, throwing stars in hand.

As she went further into the building she noticed that there were several empty slots in the walls, probably designed to hide the guards Vicks had talked about.

It didn't take long for her to catch up with Vicks, but she could also see that he was surrounded by four men each holding a different weapon.

"Wait, please, I'm on your side. I told you who I am," Vicks begged, pulling out some sort of badge as proof.

The man with a large misshaped axe led the harassment, "Look Celeste has already alerted us of your treachery Vicks. You side with the rebels standing just outside the warehouse. And we have orders to kill all of you, after we have a little fun first though."

"Yeah, fun," a familiar female voice echoed from the shadows.

"Madame Celeste! What are you doing her?" He exclaimed in shock.

"Stopping your foolish plot to free these lovely children."

Yuffie thought to herself as she crept closer to them, 'Four guards, four shots with stillness, and Celeste? Of course if my theory is correct I could expend some extra mitis I might be able to capture two of those guards with one shot, leaving me with two shots of stillness left over for when I face Cunil-lin. I'll try that out.'

"Madame Celeste, what shall we do with this traitor?" one of the four guards asked.

"Don't worry about him my vassals; worry protecting me from that feisty girl behind you." Celeste ordered.

Two of the fours super guards had gone still, leaving the remaining two on high alert.

The smallest of the two mobile soldiers was the one to respond, "So you use some sort of magic as well. Now that I know your powers will not work against us anymore, even the magic you haven't used. This is why we are known as the mageguard, we each have a magical ability of our own, meant to either cancel out a type of spells or to have a ward against certain magics. Mine is to cancel out the powers of one individual per day. And today you're my unlucky choice!"

"Frisler, where is she?" Celeste asked.

"Up Madame, she is up." the broad one replied dumbly.

She cried out, "Get her then, and bring her to me!"

"Yes Madame." Frisler nodded his head and leapt into the air ready to slam himself into the ceiling.

Yuffie quickly avoided his assault as she released her grip on her shuriken stars, and landed on the floor face to face with the shorter one.

"Oooh, you're cute, a shame that I'll have to ruin your cute figure soon."

The ninja mocked him, "Oooh, you're short, a shame that I'll have to ruin your height soon."

"Falling!" the bigger one cried out.

Yuffie rushed the small mageguard and pushed him under the falling one.

'I wonder what that one's ability is?' she asked herself.

"Don't worry buddy, I've got you!", he cried out as he grabbed Frisler's ankles.

Frisler was quickly brought to the ground with his feet on the floor; he readied himself for tight space combat, "Thanks Odan."

Out of curiosity Yuffie came in close to him and blew a kiss at him.

"Frisler like. How about real?"

Considering he didn't look the type to be injured easily she obliged him, she came up to him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Damn it Frisler, don't let that wench get to you!"

Ignoring his partner he slowly slid downwards onto the floor, giving off a strange grin as he fell.

Yuffie flipped over the man and grabbed Odan, "Time to damage your height, slimeball!"

She flung him up towards the ceiling, relatively harder than she thought she could and he crashed through it.

When the ninja girl went to approach Celeste the first thing she did was pull out a dagger and placed it upon Vicks' throat.

"You are something else darling, but you're still not going to get these children from me! And if you come any closer, your consort here shall die!"

Yuffie leered at the woman, "I've noticed something about the ceiling of this warehouse."

"Yeah and what's that?"

"It's brittle." she lied.

Celeste nervously looked up towards the ceiling above her, unsure what to make of it, "You wouldn't dare!"

In response the ninja girl threw three shurikens at the ceiling above Celeste. Celeste let go of Vicks and braced herself for impact. Vicks took this opportunity to get out of her range.

When Celeste noticed that the ceiling hadn't come crashing down on her she screamed, "Bitch!"

"If you let the children go now, I won't have to hurt your pretty face." Yuffie commented.

Touching her hand to her face she smiled, "You noticed did you? Well, it doesn't matter I've lost my appetite for a cutie like you, and the children are at my mercy. Besides I have two guards left."

Yuffie then found that she had a large sword placed across her front.

"You look tasty, Madame Celeste, may I ravage her?" said the man who was standing behind Yuffie with the sword.

The man holding Vicks piped in, "Could I too Madame? I mean once I'm finished with the traitor?"

'Zzatt!'

A small surge of electricity went through the teen's body, after the feeling faded the man behind had dropped his sword and collapsed.

"What the hell?" Celeste cried out as she watched the eventful transaction.

"Give me back my daughter!" demanded the angry weapon-smith.

Disoriented Yuffie attempted to kick the man who was holding Vicks, but she missed.

Celeste ran back further into the facility, not wanting to put up with these problems.

Tess stabbed the soldier who had been holding Vicks, not even giving him a chance to fight back, "Are you alright Yuffie? I would have come in earlier but your friend didn't let me. He seemed to think that you needed to do this mostly alone."

"Dizzy maybe, hurt not really. Mari's right, until just recently I had this down. But aya that jolt gun stung a bit. You should go on ahead; I'm worried about your daughter."

"Good thinking, but I don't know if I can handle her," Tess replied after she pulled the sword from the dead soldier.

Marion ran up past them pointing to her Jolt gun and then lifted a sole finger.

"One shot left huh, I guess that's enough, fine you stay here and we'll save the rest of the children."

"Yeah, do that, I'll catch up in a minute. God, I'm so disoriented."

Tess got up and ran after Celeste, leaving Yuffie on the ground to recover.

After Yuffie had rested a moment she heard a large crashing sound coming from the enclosed end of the warehouse. She jumped up and ran to see what was going on.

"Ah sorry my loves, I really need to go now. If you want your daughter back, you'll have to talk with mother. Toodles!"

Celeste pulled Tess's daughter with her through a giant hole in the wall, and immediately after that a large man sealed the hole with a large rock.

"Damn it! I want my daughter back!"

Yuffie ran up to Tess, "What just happened?"

"Mori came, destroyed that wall over there and freed Celeste. Allowing her to grab my daughter as a hostage. That large man you just saw, that's Mori, Mori the watcher."

Yuffie felt her head get light again, "That's Mori the watcher? He looks more like Mori the giant or Mori the crusher!"

"Aside from being second in command of Cunil-lin's troops, he has the ability to watch anything that goes on within a five citri radius. He is also Celeste's father."

"Shit, that's crazy, so he knows what we're doing now?"

"Yes, but he can't hear what we're doing, but he's dangerous enough as it is."

"I still have one shot left of my Jolt Gun; it should be strong enough to stun him." Marion commented gruffly.

Yuffie looked around and saw that Cunil-lin had captured nearly twenty children for harvesting, "Tess, will you take care of these children while Mari and I go after Cunil-lin?"

"But she has my daughter!"

"I'll take care of her, but somebody needs to take care of these kids while we handle this situation. Vicks will take us to Cunil-lin's location..."

"I'm not going, and there's no point threatening me, I know you only have one blast left with that thing!"

Yuffie sighed, "You're not staying here by yourself either."

Marion grabbed Yuffie's sack and pulled out the strange spherical object that had a button on it.

"What's that?"

"A portable shelter, but in this case a portable prison." She pushed the button on it and dropped the sphere.

The sphere opened up, slowly forming what looked like a large metal tent.

"How's that a prison cell?"

"Just give me a moment, it'll be one soon."

She reached into her sack and pulled out three small cylindrical objects.

"What are those?"

"Metal cock poles, they have the option to send out intense shock to the user, and they can also extend up to three feet in length, long enough for this situation."

"Another masochistic toy of yours that will never be used for its original purpose huh?"

"Oh well, I'll just secure them here, here, and here, and then we have a jail cell. With a few more modifications it'll electrocute anyone who touches it."

Vicks glared at Marion, "Crazy fucker, does your girlfriend actually like you that much?"

Yuffie laughed, "No, no, Mari isn't my boyfriend. In fact we've never had sex with each other yet."

"I never said she was you boyfriend, how could she be? Princess Marion was always one to dress like a boy."

"You know me?"

"It wasn't very hard; we got a message from a spy within Ereck Town that you had left looking to lose your virginity. Information like that is very important you know especially for the Arc-General. A pity that you decided to fight us. You're gonna lose you know, and you won't stand a chance against General Satibon, conqueror of Sensuality."

"We're only facing Cunil-lin today, not a general like Satibon." Marion replied.

Yuffie shook her head, they were wasting time, "Just get in there, we've got to stop Cunil-lin now!"

"Fine, fine, but I'll tell you again, you're gonna lose. Your weapons mean nothing against a true leader of R.A.P.E."

They ignored his warnings as Tess pushed him into the cage, allowing Yuffie and Marion to go after Cunil-lin.

At the entrance of the warehouse they found a note lying on the ground.

It read, "Loves, if you want to rescue the girl simply head half a citri due Tirn. You'll find us at the largest building you can see. Have fun playing with my mother, who by the way is only thirteen cycles older than I am, and I'm only twenty."

"Why the fuck did she tell us that?" Yuffie asked as they ran towards the direction Marion claimed to be Tirn (north according to Yuffie).

"It means that her mother is young, and quite agile. It isn't unheard of for women to have children at that young an age, but really isn't recommended."

"I don't care about that, for me it is unimportant information. Young or not, I'm gonna kick her ass!"

Marion smiled, Yuffie was sure cocky, but that was one of the mage's charms.

It wasn't hard for the two of them to find the mansion of a home Cunil-lin resided in, as it was large.

"Aya, what a place! Back at my home there'd be no way I could afford something like this. Hell, I don't think Reeve can even afford it!" Yuffie exclaimed in awe.

"That's why I commandeered it from the previous owner eighteen cycles ago so that I could give Celeste a decent place to live in for her second birthday." the owner explained as she stepped down from the entryway, "You must be the two who humiliated my daughter twice now. That was naughty of you."

"Cunil-lin, you were waiting for us, weren't you?" Yuffie accused.

The slim blond woman smiled, "Of course I was. A host should always greet her guests, even if she does intend to rape them."

"You know why we're here, so let's cut to the chase. My associate and I want you to release Hardin City from your control, and to free Ms. Matra's daughter from your daughter's clutches."

"It's not going to be so easy girls, you see my husband needs a playtoy, and I don't mean a sexual one, that's my job, but a playtoy nonetheless. And you two will make the cutest dolls for him to play with. Oh Mo-ori, your toys have come to pla-ay!"

Yuffie could feel the earth shake from underneath her as a large man came from the far side of the mansion. When he got closer, the ninja could tell that he was much bigger than she thought he was as he was literally twice her height.

"If you can defeat dear Mori in combat, then maybe you'll stand a chance of defeating me, but if you kill him, you'll never survive."

Mori commented, "I see all I need see. Fun with toys like you is what I see!"

'Time to test out my new weapon, I hope the boomerang shuriken works like it should.'

Yuffie pulled the shuriken out from behind her back and readied herself.

Cunil-lin walked into the mansion as she left the opponents outside to fight.

As soon as the door closed Marion smiled, "Mori the watcher is your title huh? Can you see this weapon of mine?"

"I see all I need to see, and I see my toys ready to die!" He roared as he started flailing himself about wildly, forcing both of them to jump back.

Yuffie was just about to throw the shuriken when Marion fired her Jolt gun at Mori. He fell to the ground groaning in misery.

"Quick Yuffie, break his legs!" she called out.

Yuffie nodded as she walked toward him. Using a bit of effort she individually bent his legs until they snapped gruesomely.

"Yeah, I'm not of much use anymore, I'll go back to Tess and help her with the children. Go on Yuffie, Cunil-lin awaits your presence."

"Thanks Marie, and stay safe."

Yuffie walked up the steps to the door, and for some reason, politely knocked on it.

Unexpectedly Cunil-lin opened the door and greeted her, "Well, that didn't take you very long, it seems you two are not to be underestimated. Very well then, I'll play with you myself. Please come inside."

'I don't trust this at all, why does she want me inside her house?'

The R.A.P.E. commander smiled when she saw the look of unease on Yuffie's face as she walked into the building.

"This is my home, you see, and I wanted for a lovely girl such as yourself to be raped in a fine establishment if you were fortunate enough to defeat my husband. I hope this courtroom will be a fitting battle ground. If you do happen to win I have one request of you."

Clenching tightly to her shuriken she stared at the woman, "What is it?"

Mist formed on her eyes, "I wish to die. I am weak; I can not handle the strain of life anymore. Death is my only escape option. I no longer need to care for Celeste and she's an only child. I have nothing more to live for here."

"I shall help you return to the Lifestream, if there is no other option." Yuffie nodded as she positioned herself.

"Then we shall start this battle!" she cried out.

"Why are you back here already? And why isn't Yuffie with you?" Tess asked Marion nervously.

She dropped the Jolt gun onto the floor, "I lost my ability to be helpful in a fight. But I believe everything is fine. I used my last shot on Mori the watcher, and it wasn't wasted."

"Where's my daughter then?"

"Yuffie is still working on that. Cunil-lin promised to fight her. I know Yuffie will win. She has dryad magic on her side."

Vicks spoke up fro his makeshift cage, "You don't mean to tell me that girl is the Lusty Avenger that they promised us thirty years ago."

"You could call her that, but really I call her Defender of Sexual Freedom. I think I love her."

"Well, that should be no surprise. She's an easy girl to like, hmm, this is interesting." Tess commented.

"If I'm going to be more helpful to my guardian I need to find a way to charge my Jolt gun. Do you know of a place with a decent amount of electricity?"

Tess chuckled, "There is a power plant just outside the city walls. How did a princess like you get to be so smart?"

Marion blushed, "I've always loved learning, and father said that I picked up on things easily, I guess I got this smart by studying all the time and my numerous experiments."

"Where does your Lusty Avenger hail from?" Vicks suddenly asked.

"An alternate world to ours, why do you ask?"

He grinned, "Cunil-lin has been there numerous times. That's were she learned her special technique the Gingerly Kiss. Your friend may stand a chance against her after all."

"Yuffie is it? Fine then, why don't you make the first move? I wish to see if you have true skill after all." Cunil-lin offered as she put her hands tightly together, apparently fiddling her fingers.

The ninja brought her shuriken throwing arm (the right arm) to her left side, and positioned herself to throw the boomerang shuriken.

"This will slice you in half if it hits you!" Yuffie warned.

"I would hope so, that shuriken looks deadly. Only a skilled weaponsmith could make one as fine as that. Ingenious rather, to be able to design a shuriken that returned to its owner if thrown correctly."

Yuffie threw the shuriken.

It swiftly covered the distance between her and Cunil-lin, then it bent at such an angle as it returned to make it difficult to avoid in a short matter of time.

A puff of smoke appeared in place of Cunil-lin as the shuriken made its rotation.

"The hell! A smoke bomb!"

Yuffie suddenly felt uneasy when she felt something come behind her.

To avoid the returning shuriken and the thing behind her Yuffie cart-wheeled to her left.

"I must say, not bad, for an expert with weaponry. Why do you not simply use this magic I've heard so much about from Celeste?"

"My natural skills will suffice here, thank you so very much!"

Yuffie turned to face Cunil-lin in her new position. Cunil-lin was still holding her hands together and shifting her fingers.

"I'll give you one more chance to strike me first, though your returning shuriken won't be of much use to you now."

"I don't need your pity, bring it on!"

Yuffie reached into her pocket and grabbed two of her remaining throwing stars and flung them at Cunil-lin. They passed right through her and hit the wall behind her.

Suddenly Cunil-lin grabbed onto Yuffie's waist from behind, "I'm still waiting for you to actually hurt me. But you're out of chances for the first strike."

Cunil placed four fingers onto the ninja's back, "Wind Strike!"

A sharp blast of wind attacked Yuffie's exposed torso slicing her flesh painfully.

After a cry of pain Yuffie wrapped one leg around Cunil-lin's and used it to drop her to the ground.

"Come on; just orient your chakra already! I want a real fight!"

Yuffie ignored her and threw another shuriken at her striking her leg.

Cunil-lin's leg made a thunk sound upon impact.

"Fool, you aren't even a real ninja!"

In Cunil-lin's place was a stone pedestal.

"That's a substitution jutsu! How'd you do that?"

She scoffed, "I've already told you, using chakra, chi. You do have chakra don't you?"

"How do you know about chakra?"

"I spent a year learning your ninja arts. I visited the place you call Wutai ten years ago. To think that all I needed to do to study under the best was to climb the Pagoda and defeat Godo."

"You beat pops? I had a hell of a time defeating the guy."

"I'll show you what I learned," she said as she placed her hands together.

Yuffie knew then that she was in trouble, the reason she had it difficult herself when she faced Godo was because she had zero chakra. She was a failure in the higher ninja arts such as ninjutsu and genjutsu because of it.

'Damn, I only have two shurikens left. And I can't use them on her cause I'll just miss. What can I do?'

On the ground some distance from her she saw her boomerang shuriken lying on the ground, it was a long shot, but it might just be worth going for.

As Yuffie charged for the shuriken a large gust of wind blast her away.

"It's the result of my summoning jutsu, modified of course for Lu'sto. I like to call him Ahirm, my personal wind beast of lust!"

She looked at the beast that attacked her and saw its horrendous appearance, what little of it that was truly visible. The energy outline of the beast made it visible, but it seemed to Yuffie that it was the wind itself. Its translucent appearance reminded her a lot of Bahamut, just windier and viler.

"Ahirm, I want you to desecrate her!"

Yuffie quickly jumped up, desperate to avoid the monster, but failed miserably, as he moved with the air itself.

"Yuffie, I want your last experience on this world of mine to be filled with fear and hatred! You'll be raped by my fine and horrendous creation!"

'Impossible,' Yuffie smirked to herself, 'I've sealed my clothing, and they can't be removed.'

Gasping for air she got back up and braced herself. Before she knew it the creature charged her and totally shred her shorts to bits.

"Hmm, you have such cute hair down there. I may join Ahirm in raping you after all."

Yuffie was thrust forward several meters when Ahirm shoved her down onto the ground from behind.

"Shit!" she cried out.

Two appendages grasped the ninja's waist forcing her still.

Ahirm immediately penetrated her cunt using a sharp appendage. It roared in dominance.

"I must beat this thing, I must survive this!" Yuffie started silently chanting to herself as it thrust into her.

As it continued to thrust Yuffie then noticed that she was only a short distance from the boomerang shuriken.

"Ahirm, don't forget to enter her other hole. I'll handle the mouth myself."

Yuffie begin stretching for the shuriken when the beast Ahirm thrust another sharp appendage into her asshole.

She screamed as it tore into her deeply, "Get the hell out of my ass!"

"No, no, my dear he will never pull out of you, not unless you destroy him or me!" Cunil-lin promised.

Yuffie then grabbed the shuriken and swung it at the rapacious apparition, praying to the ancients that she'd hit something.

The beast horribly roared in pain as the shuriken tore him in half.

"How the hell did you do that?! A mere shuriken can't hurt wind!"

Painfully wounded Yuffie pulled the two appendages that were buried inside her out. After she removed them she pushed herself back up.

"It does not matter Cunil-lin, your monster is gone, I shall defeat you next. Hahn" Yuffie staggered as she walked towards the woman.

Unexpectedly Cunil-lin smiled again, "I underestimated you child. You've deemed yourself worthy of facing my ultimate attack!"

She began another swift series of hand signs and disappeared.

'This is it, I can prevent this attack. All I need to do is avoid the first attack!"

This was easier said than done, considering she had no idea where the first attack would be coming from.

Yuffie went about in a full bodied kick swing, hoping to counter the strike before she had the chance to launch the attack.

Suddenly, she felt tongue saliva above her crotch; a moment later she found she was nearing orgasm.

"Oh God, you landed it."

Cunil-lin reappeared in front of the brunette's face smiling widely, "The Gingerly Kiss, my personal ultimate technique. And I'm not done with you yet! The second side effect of this is paralyzation, and then succumbing to my will. Give up now child, you've lost!"

Yuffie forced herself to calm down a moment, she imagined Cunil-lin not moving for some time. She knew this had to work, elsewise she'd probably die.

Cunil-lin didn't continue her attack.

The orgasmic feeling in her body faded away, allowing Yuffie the time she needed to grab the slim woman. She quickly slid behind the blond haired beauty and grabbed her arms.

The commander resumed motion; she immediately realized that Yuffie had moved.

"You've won; your ninja skills outmatched mine. Please keep your word, I need death."

A voice cried out from above them, "Mother! Don't let that bitch win!"

"Celeste..." Cunil-lin's voice started breaking up as tears started to form in her eyes.

Yuffie allowed her captive to turn to look at Celeste then she whispered to her, "Even though you deserve to die something inside me tells me to let you live. I don't like the idea of destroying family bonds, but if I don't kill you many others will suffer worse fates."

"If you let mother live, I'll give you the girl unharmed. Please!"

Yuffie continued, "Do you know why I came here to battle you?"

"To retrieve the girl, why else?"

"I came to free this city from your wicked control. Forcing people to have sex with you isn't just wrong it's pathetic. R.A.P.E. has done more than just that though just to accomplish their goal, you're also destroying the very land you live on."

"Then you should just kill me, I want to die anyway, and free this city. So you lose one innocent child, you'll at least have accomplished a larger goal."

"Damn it no. Collateral damage is what I'm trying to avoid, lest I'm no better than the people you represent. And besides if I kill you now I'll have Celeste to deal with as she's your successor, and that'll defeat the purpose. I could simply kill Celeste first with the remaining shuriken stars that I still have on me while holding you, and that'd free the girl and the town. But that'd be cruel. I didn't kill your husband either, but you could easily think that was because his death would not be of importance."

Celeste then began laughing, "Ahirm you survive! Kill that woman now!"

Yuffie never had a chance to even look at the creature before it thrust its sharp appendage through her back. After releasing Cunil-lin she fell to the floor, unconscious.

Before Ahirm could finish the ninja off the commander quickly unsummoned it.

"Sorry Yuffie, it seems you weren't strong enough to overthrow R.A.P.E. I know I'm not."

The area around her was white, a bright white. It was so bright in there that it unnerved the ninja girl.

"Did I just die?" she asked herself.

"You're close to death if that's what you mean." a voice familiar to her replied.

"Aerith! It's you!"

"Not exactly, but it doesn't matter. I'm only here to keep you going long enough."

"But I did fail to save Tess's daughter didn't I?"

"I don't know if you failed whatever it was you were doing. All I know is that you're extremely hurt."

"Where am I?"

The woman who looked and sounded like Aerith smiled, "In the limits of your consciousness."

"God, I'm so tired."

"That happens when you nearly die. Your physical body needs to rest. You can't afford to die here, not yet anyway. Just try to hang in there a little longer, I know you can."

"It's so quiet here.'

"That's what this place is quiet. But you can't stay here; in fact I shouldn't have brought you here. Survive please, the future depends on you."

As they approached the mansion they saw Minnie running out to meet them.

"Mommy!"

"Minnie, you're safe!" Tess cried out as she reached for her daughter.

"There's a lady in there who's been hurt by the mean lady who kidnapped me."

"Did they hurt you any?"

"No mommy, I'm fine, but that lady who came to help me isn't."

Marion ran into the mansion ahead of them.

"Did the nice lady free you from the mean lady?" Tess asked hugging her daughter tightly.

"No, she's too hurt. The mean lady's daughter let me go after the nice lady fell down."

Tess didn't like what she heard, after picking up Minnie she went in after Marion.

"Come on Yuffie, swallow it! Why did they do this to you?" Marion demanded as she began crying.

"Damn, what ever they did, it really was thorough. I don't think even a Mitsu nut can help." Tess quietly commented to herself.

Marion tried cutting the brown nut again that she had retrieved from her guardian sack.

"How are you supposed to take my virginity if your sex organs are destroyed?"

Tess asked aloud, "Why didn't they kill her when they had the opportunity to?"

From above them they heard a loud voice, "This will explain everything!"

Tess looked up and saw a woman drop something light. It was a piece of paper of some sort. It floated down slowly.

"Mommy that was the mean woman!"

The paper finally made it within arm's reach and Tess grabbed it.

"It say's it's about the fight with nice lady Minnie."

"What does it say about it?"

"To the friends of Yuffie. I wish you to know that she did not die completely in vain. I'm releasing control of Hardin to its residents. My daughter doesn't understand why I've done this, but it doesn't matter. I'm going away to somewhere R.A.P.E. can't find me. I only hope that her friends are strong enough to keep Hardin safe. I asked Yuffie to kill me, but she refused to. She even pondered the option of killing my daughter first just to rescue the girl. If you are as strong as she is I only ask one thing of you, I want you to put an effort to destroying the very group I had originally supported. Farewell, Cunil-lin Iris former ruler of Hardin City."

"What's that mean mommy?"

Tess looked back up to the balcony of the courtroom, "I think it means she regrets what she's done dear, and we're free for now."

Marion then finally forced a third of the brown nut down Yuffie's throat.

"Please work; I need you to live Yuffie!"

Marion lifted Yuffie up in her arms, still crying, "Why won't you wake up?"

Minnie replied, "I heard that in some stories that only kisses will wake up sleeping maidens."

"Those are just stories dear, I'm afraid that girl won't wake up ever again."

Marion was desperate; she placed her lips on her protector's and tried to taste of her essence using her tongue.

Yuffie's eyes widened immediately, "MMPH!"

She pushed Marion off her feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"What are you trying to do, suffocate me?!"

The princess smiled, pulling out Yuffie's other shorts from the sack, "I was afraid you had died, despite the Mitsu nut."

"No, but I am in pain. I've never come that close to death before. How did I survive a wound like that?" She asked, trying to feel her back.

"I used the power of the Mitsu Tree, well a small part of it. I fed you part of one of its nuts. The Mitsu nut has tremendous healing power; you can use its power at full strength up to three times with one nut." Marion explained as she showed the ninja the remains of the nut.

'So that's what that brown materia like object was, nice. I sure as hell needed it.'

Yuffie looked over to where Tess was standing and saw the small girl that had been kidnapped standing next to her.

"She released the girl?"

"Yes, she also released Hardin. I don't know what you did Yuffie, but I'm grateful anyway. Next time you need weapons I'll let you have them no charge. Come Minnie, let's go home."

"I just hope there won't be a next time Tess," Yuffie said as she got up.

"Bye nice lady. I hope the other kids are safe too." Minnie waved as she left with her mother.

Yuffie turned to Marion, "Are they safe?"

"I don't think Vicks has had time to escape from that cage of his. All we need to do now is escort the children safely to their homes, or find them new ones. And of course root out the remainder of the R.A.P.E. troops in town, to keep them safe." Marion commented.

Yuffie groaned, this was sometimes more trouble than it was worth, but this was normal considering they had just defeated their commander. This was gonna take some time.

"Not that we have to be the ones to do it though. I can always call up father and ask him to help fix up Hardin, I'm sure he'll agree after he learns this town has been freed." She continued.

"You can do that?" Yuffie asked, seriously wanting to get out of there.

"You could too, I put a mirror device in you pack so you could, if you so needed to." the blonde headed girl replied.

Yuffie recalled seeing the mirror device, "Uh you do it, I don't feel comfortable talking to King Raron."

She smiled, "Very well."


	6. The Great Mitsu Tree

**Chapter Six**

The Great Mitsu Tree

"16 Namitils left, damn it, that's not nearly enough to take on another crook! I'm fucking screwed if I don't find someone who's willing to have sex with me soon, without raping me." Yuffie cursed her luck.

Marion sighed, she was more than willing to give up her virginity to Yuffie, but she knew that her protector would have none of it, "At least I've recharged my Jolt Gun, actually I've increased its potential so I don't have to waste energy with each shot."

"Yeah, but even your weapon will fail at times when we encounter larger numbers. Only my power will be sufficient against the higher ups of R.A.P.E." Yuffie argued.

They were walking towards Nippol, Tess's home town; she had explained to them earlier that R.A.P.E may have control over it. And according to her having that town under R.A.P.E's control was a bad thing, though she never explained why.

"What is so important about Nippol anyway?" Yuffie asked, still tired from her encounter with Cunil-lin two days ago.

Because Yuffie's sexual energy was so low she was unable to move at superhuman speed while traveling. It bothered the hell out of her.

"Well, I've never been there myself, but I've heard that the Mitsu Tree is there. You remember the tree from which that nut came from." Marion attempted explaining.

"It must be powerful, considering only a third of a nut can restore that much health. At home I'd have to use a Curaga spell to heal that much." Yuffie exclaimed as she started spinning one of her throwing stars around her finger.

Marion looked down to the ground, "Still though, I wouldn't press your luck. Not everything can be cured by simply eating part of a Mitsu nut. So I wouldn't take too many chances if I were you. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Oh come on, it isn't like I'm always going to go into combat by myself all the time. And it isn't as though I'm stupid and I'll let them hurt me. I've fought through big stuff before and I've always escaped in fair condition."

Yuffie continued spinning the shuriken around her finger as they walked through the grasslands towards Nippol. After walking a few more meters the shuriken began to slip off her finger, and during the attempt to catch it she cut her palm open.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed as she immediately began wrapping it up with the remains of her torn shorts that she kept.

"Do you want a piece of the Mitsu nut?" Marion offered as she pulled it out of her own sack.

"It's just a damn deep scratch! Not worth wasting that thing on. I'll just have to put up with the scar."

Marion's eyes widened as she saw the blood drip from her hand, wishing her protector would care for herself more.

"I hear water nearby; I hope it's clean enough to wash in. It would make it a hell of a lot easier to stop this bleeding." Yuffie explained as she veered towards the direction of the rushing water sound.

Marion found she had no other choice than to simply follow her companion to the river. She wanted to do so much more for her companion, but knew that now wasn't the time to interfere.

As they got closer to the source of the noise Yuffie found that the water actually was coming from a stream.

"Get a drink from here first. Then once you're done I'll dip my hand in,"

She nodded. Marion scooped two hands into the water and brought it to her face to drink.

"Mmn, this is so good. They say the water that flows to the Mitsu Tree is so pure, and if you drink of it that you're body will be completely refreshed as if you've never even traveled or fought. I wonder if this is the source of that water."

Someone called out from the distance, a female, "If you're headed to Nippol and you're lost, just follow the stream 2 citris Tirn!"

"Thank you Miss!" Marion replied.

"Weird woman," the brunette said as she unwrapped her cloth bandage.

"My name's Jeanne, think I can accompany you to Nippol?" the woman in the distance asked.

Marion grabbed Yuffie's shoulders, "Well, we could use the company, and she probably knows the town better than we do."

"Maybe she'll have sex with me," Yuffie murmured after dipping her hand into the water, allowing all the blood to wash off.

"So Yuffie, can we invite her?"

"I don't see why not, go ahead Marie. I've got to take care of my hand; I don't want it to get infected."

Marion smiled and waved to the mysterious woman some distance ahead of them.

While drying off her hand Yuffie then got to thinking, 'What makes Jeanne think that we're safe to travel with? I know we haven't done anything to earn any traveler's trust; then again we haven't done anything to prove we aren't trustworthy either. Hmm.…'

Yuffie got a good look at Jeanne when she finally approached them. She was taller than both of them and Marion was only five centimeters taller than her. Jeanne's hair was also dark like Yuffie's, her eyes brownish, and she was fairly slim. Jeanne's kimono was wrapped about her rather loosely as though she were a woman of little shame. She wore a bangle around her wrist, though Yuffie wasn't sure why.

"Hello travelers, once again I introduce myself. My name is Jeanne Talia, graduate of the Pro Institution, top of my class. I desire company on my way to Hardin, as a woman such as me needs protection from rapists. I hope I can trust you to protect me until I reach my contact in Nippol."

"Pro Institution?" Yuffie asked after she finished bandaging her hand.

Marion replied, "I think I know what that is. But if what I heard is correct..."

"I'm a prostitute; I've been trained in the art of seduction. For payment of your services I'm willing to satisfy any of your needs." She explained emphatically.

Yuffie fell into the stream.

"Payment? Is that really necessary?"

"Yuffie? Don't you know what a prostitute is for?" Marion asked, though blushing herself.

Crawling out of the stream she replied, "Of course I do Marie, but here?"

Marion whispered into Yuffie's ear, "Though on this planet people are usually willing to have sex with someone else there are those people who can't find any willing people to take pleasure in. So here there's an institution that trains people that are willing to have sex with anyone, for a price."

"Damn it, I understand that much, that's similar to home. But seriously is it necessary?" Yuffie asked.

"I guess it is, considering you need it too you know for your power."

"So will you two take me or what? I'm in a bit of a hurry so I won't be able to fulfill my end of the deal until after I complete my assignment." She bowed as Yuffie finally stood up to face her.

After glancing to Marion she hesitantly smiled, "Ah hell, you're free to join us. Hades knows we could use the company."

"So shall we continue onto Nippol then?"

"That's not it! If Nippol has been captured by R.A.P.E. then how is it that you have a client there? Wouldn't he have been raped by now?" Yuffie asked, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"While yes business has died down a bit since R.A.P.E. took over most of our client cities, I still have clients who don't care or want to get over being raped. It's risky traveling to client locations too, but business is still business and it's my duty to keep it going. I need this job to survive in this world. Sometimes my clients actually return the pleasure, so it's worth it in the long run."

Yuffie argued another point, "What if someone from R.A.P.E. hires you?"

"Doesn't matter I still get paid either way; my clients are commonly members of that organization." Jeanne explained.

"Um, Jeanne?" Marion asked.

Jeanne turned to look at her, "Yes, what is it?"  
"Do you, um, take virginities of people?"

Jeanne shook her head, "Normally not, I've been instructed to leave virgins virgin, and it's rather easy to tell whether or not someone is a virgin."

"Oh, nevermind then." Marion replied, sounded somewhat disappointed.

Hearing the tinge of disappointment Jeanne replied, "Look girl, don't be so eager to give up something as precious as that, not unless it's to someone you care for. While sex is a very important aspect of life here you still need to be careful. Being near R.A.P.E. all the time taught me this is to be treasured not abused. A prostitute is certainly not deserving of someone's virginity."

"Hey! I think I see some houses nearby!"

The taller woman smiled, "That's Nippol alright, and look's like we're here on time, it's almost sunset. Once you escort me to the client's home I'll meet you tomorrow morning, ready to pay you for you services."

Yuffie muttered, "I never agreed to accept payment."

The town seemed virtually untouched by R.A.P.E., there were children playing in the streets, women and men masturbating openly, farmers bringing in crops they had recently harvested, and merchants shutting down shops for the night. From what Yuffie could tell this town was completely normal, by Lu'sto's standards at least.

"I can't believe they let the children watch them, have they any sense of modesty at all?"

"They are wearing clothes; I don't really see how they're being immodest. The children don't seem to mind, so I don't really see what the problem is." Marion explained as they walked through town.

Yuffie gawked, "Gawd, that's not exactly what I call modesty. Their clothes aren't even covering their privates!"

Jeanne remarked, "Where are you from woman? It's like you haven't seen someone masturbate in public as a kid yourself!"

The ninja murmured, "Not really. It's not like public masturbation is a common thing back where I come from."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Marion jumped a bit when Yuffie suddenly let out a yelp.

"Ack!"

"Nice tush lady." A boy commented.

"What happened?" Marion asked.

"Th-that kid just groped my ass!"

"Aw, isn't that adorable, he's already express interest in the gender type he likes. It seems he'll be straight when he gets older." Jeanne chuckled as she patted him on the head.

"Damn straight! Pops says I'll be a good ladies man in a few years!"

Yuffie clenched her left fist, "Why you perverted kid! I oughta wallop you here and now!"

Still patting the kid's head Jeanne replied, "How many women do you think you'll have when you get older?"

"Fifteen!"

"You're both sexist! Women aren't objects to be owned or used!"

Yuffie's eyes starting twitching when Jeanne thrust two fingers into her pussy, "Then explain this thing girl. This is designed for intake." She gently pushed the boy away from them, "Men's cocks are made for dominance. Our bodies are built specifically for ownership! I hate it, but it's just the way things are!"

"Get away from me now!" Yuffie yelled out, shoving Jeanne away.

"It's the truth girl. It is nearly impossible to rape a male if you're a woman, and yet men have it easy, all they have to do is catch us while we sleep by ourselves and they can take us then and there. Women have to make sure the man's cock is hard first, and normally he has to already be horny, that means he already wants to have sex, that isn't rape!"

Yuffie shook her head angrily, "Damn it, it doesn't matter. No matter what logic says, we deserve to be our own persons. I control whether or not someone uses me, and if I can't prevent it then it simply means I wasn't strong enough. We should not be the property of anyone, no matter what it may seem."

"Prove it to me that women do not belong to someone else. Then maybe I'll agree with your assessment."

"You'll see soon enough."

Marion felt nervous im between the two of them as they walked to Jeanne's client's house. It wasn't as though there was much Yuffie could do about fact, was there? She understood what it meant to have no control whether or not you belonged to something, as she had a destiny to belong to a machine. She wanted to believe Yuffie, but she believed in her heart she had no true freedom.

Before Jeanne went into her client's home Yuffie said this, "R.A.P.E. will fall, mark my words, even if it is the last thing I do they will fall."

"If so then maybe, just maybe girl, you might be right." Jeanne said as she turned around and went in.

"So, where are all the R.A.P.E. members that are supposedly in this town?" Yuffie asked after she was sure Jeanne had gone in.

Marion shrugged, "Should we even be looking for them yet? You said it yourself that it'd be risky facing them without your magic."

"I don't care anymore; I'll beat these guys using pure girl power!" Yuffie exclaimed loudly.

One of the residents berated her, "Hey shaddup, some of us are trying to sleep here!"

"Sorry!"

"Shaddup!"

"We could always check out the Mitsu Tree then, if they really do control this town one of them is bound to be near it. If we get in big enough trouble we always have the backup plan, you know my Jolt gun." Marion explained after Yuffie settled down a bit.

"Let's go then, as usual you know more about this place than I do, even if all you know about this place is what you saw on maps."

"Of course Yuffie, I'll see what I can do."

"Whoa! That's one damn tall tree! It looked big from way back there yeah, but still, this is huge!" Yuffie exclaimed excitedly.

Marion had to admit, the Mitsu Tree was quite impressive, "It glows, I cannot believe what I'm seeing. A tree that glows!"

"Yup, that is cool. Hey it still has some nut growing off it. Let's get some of them!" Yuffie leapt towards the tree.

"No, wait! That's dangerous!"

Yuffie skidded to a halt, not really sure why, "Sure it's tall, but I can climb it. I've climbed higher things before."

"No, that's not the problem. Uh, well, the problem involves the tree itself." Marion began explaining.

Yuffie turned and looked at Marion curiously, "Okay then, what is it?"

"You see, the problem is that as soon as you touch the tree you begin to lose your age - rapidly."

"So I'll just climb it quickly!"

Marion shook her head, "Just touching it for thirty seconds will cause you to lose thirty-six years of life, and I know you haven't lived that long yet."

"Then how do we get the nuts?"

"I do think we can help you with that missy!"

Three large men carrying some strange tools approached them, "Yeah, we can. Of course I don't think we shoo'd."

"I think I much rather help you to my nuts, you two delectable bites of luscious flesh."

They all cheered in unison, "Three Cheers for the Mitsu Unit! Har, har, har!"

"Is this all the Mitsu Unit made of?" Hah, that's pathetic!" Yuffie jeered, unhinging her boomerang shuriken from her back.

Marion leaned in toward Yuffie, "There used to be only one way to retrieve the Mitsu nuts, by the Orgivs, the race of sub-humans who could speak with the Miti Lifestream. Of course now, those tools they have there are the most effective way of harvesting the nuts."

"Hey don't ignore us, we're the Mitsu Unit trio!" they cried out together.

"Just the trio like you assumed Yuffie; I wonder what rank they are?"

The bulkiest of the three turned red, "We're all Colonels, just a rank below commander! We are the three best warriors in the Orjasum Kingdom!"

Yuffie smiled as she asked Marion another question, "You know the system of military here is quite confusing. Care to explain the ranking system to me?"

"Uh sure, I think I know how R.A.P.E. runs things. From the lowest to highest. Flunkies are the most neglected members, Corporeals are also quite ignored, hence their title. Privates are the members who are left alone, though somewhat respected. Then there are the Captains, they start the leadership division of the group. Next rank up from that is Orderly; somehow they lead larger groups of people. Then there are the Colonels, most of the time they lead up to sixty troops, and three of them together can control a town unit. Commanders can control town units by themselves, and control over one hundred troops if they so choose. Generals head the regional troop HQs, and of the HQs there are three. Then finally there is the Arc-General, he is the founder of R.A.P.E. he leads all the troops and heads the Master HQ in Obscenity."

"That's enough! You're gonna listen to us whether you like it or not!"

"Say, Marie, why don't you have some fun. I think I'll rest my hand, it's still a bit sensitive from earlier."

She nodded as she pulled the Jolt gun out of her sack, "Let's see if you're all worthy of the Colonel title, or you're just flunkies sent here to harvest Mitsu Nuts!"

"Damn it! No one insults the Mitsu Trio like that! Brothers let us charge!" He lowered his garnering tool and positioned it towards Marion.

The other two nodded and did the same with their tools.

"I must warn you, this will really hurt!"

"As if a svelte girl like you, no insult intended, ever could cause pain to the Por Vert Brothers!"

Yuffie laughed immediately upon hearing that, "Perverts, how suiting."

Three jolts of electricity flew through the air. Each shot hit its intended target, parylzing the trio of brothers. The only one of the three that didn't fall was the bulkiest of the three.

"D-dam-mit, a-are we ju-st sc-cape-trr-oa-ts?" he asked as he tried pulling himself towards Marion.

"This svelte girl thinks so, which I take as a compliment. Did you really think you were valuable when they sent you here without any troops?"

"I-I thought i-it was b-because w-we were str-rong!"

She shook her head, "You may be the strongest troops in the entire kingdom, but when you're by yourself that means they don't expect much from you. They sent you here to only collect the Mitsu nuts and the tribute they demand from Nippol for their 'freedom'."

"Th-that's wh-why th-they to-old us n-not t-to ra-ape any-one. W-e were f-fooled."

He finally collapsed onto the ground, no longer having the will to fight.

"I guess it's our turn to use those tools of theirs huh?" Yuffie finally commented.

"What a shame, these three bastards actually thought that they were amongst the true colonels of R.A.P.E. and yet they couldn't avoid my Jolt Blasts. And even worse is the fact that because of them this town was paying tribute to R.A.P.E. and not just with their farming produce."

"How in the world do you operate these damn contraptions?" Yuffie continued on ignorantly.

"To be like her again, and live in mental bliss. It's better this way though, after all someone needs to remember why we're doing all of this. Ereck Town needs a queen of a strong mind," She explained to herself as she then picked up a shearing tool to help out her protector.

Yuffie cried out, "Hey, what are you doing up there?"

Marion looked up to see what Yuffie was talking about when she noticed a green mini-dress.

"Nami, how is it that you aren't getting any younger?" Yuffie loudly asked.

The dryad dropped from the tops of the tall tree before she answered, "Well Yuffie, I'm not quite sure, possibly it's because I've been around for so long."

"Well you are a dryad ya know. Maybe its cause you get along great with trees!" Yuffie commented, trying to sound smart.

Nami shrugged, "Whichever works for you, I don't really care. I came to continue your training; I assume you have some namitils left."

Yuffie scratched her head, "Yeah, about that, heh, I sort of was raped quite badly a few days ago, and now I only have maybe ten miti's left."

Nami closed her eyes, "And yet you haven't had sex with anyone yet? You'd have better have a good reason not to have slept with someone."

"Well, not really, I just haven't yet. Though I do have an option to with a prostitute I helped out earlier today. I can't say I feel too comfortable with that though."

Nami sighed, "If that's your only choice, then I'm afraid you'll have to agree to that arrangement. I only wish I had the time to stay with you two, but I don't. I only have time for your one technique."

"What is it this time?" Yuffie asked as she still attempted to grab one of the Mitsu nuts with the gleaning apparatus.

"Something quite useful indeed, shadow arms. And while it costs 110 mitis per thirty minutes of use it will be well worth it. And since it will be a hassle explaing I'll show you what it can do. May I stand on your shoulders my Lusty Avenger?"

"Um, sure, just let me position myself and..."

Nami leapt into the air flipped, and landed square on the ninja's shoulders. Yuffie struggled to maintain her balance upon this sudden impact.

"Dammit, I thought you were going climb on my back, not pound me into the ground!" Yuffie yelled as she lifted her head to look up at the dryad on her shoulders.

Marion watched as Nami stretched her hands out above herself and struggled as if she were trying to reach something. Then two dark beams shot out of her hands and shot towards a large cluster of nuts. The beams formed hands of their own and gripped several of the nuts. Then Nami retracted the beams back to her own hands, allowing her to grasp the nuts herself.

"Whoa, that's creepy. Aren't those things a bit dangerous for dryad magic?" Marion asked in awe.

Smiling she explained, "This isn't destructive magic, though it does push some limits. Only the hands can be corporeal, and that's only for a short period of time at a time. They act as your hands, so it does restrict your movements a little."

Still having no idea what they were talking about Yuffie looked upwards and found herself looking into Nami's cunt.

"Whoa, that's not getting me anywhere. Um guys, I totally missed what happened."

The chestnut-haired beauty leapt down from the ninja's shoulders and faced her, "I simply gathered several Mitsu nuts for you using the shadow arms. They can extend some distance."

"What else can they do then?"

"I'll show you, if you're willing to be a recipient."

Yuffie nodded dumbly, "Sure, what the hell? Non-destructive magic surely can't hurt."

Nami smiled, "Just stay where you are. You'll see what it can do well enough."

She walked away some distance and turned to face the avenger. Extending one arm towards her she briefly shut her eyes and exhaled. A long dark beam was all Yuffie could see before she was thrown back many meters. She was thrust against one of the aboveground roots of the giant tree.

"Ohhhh... that hurt." Then realizing she was against a part of the Great Mitsu Tree she tumbled forward away from it, "Am I any younger?"

"The roots are safe to touch; they're sort of like the nuts."

Yuffie groaned as she heard the term, "Ah, Mitsu nuts. Uh, they're quite safe." It still didn't sound good to her.

Marion and Nami exchanged glances to each other, wondering why she had suddenly turned red.

"Um, anything else I need to know about this particular magic?"

The dryad went on to explain, "You can briefly lift a target of massive weight with these extensions of ours. All you need to do, other than the imaging part is shutting your eyes for but a second and exhaling. Oh yes, extending your arm in the general direction of the target as the shadow arms are meant only as an extension of it. I'm sure you'll figure out the rest on your own."

Yuffie nodded, amazingly enough she understood, but her thoughts led back to the awkward term, 'God, am I really that dirty minded now? Just the mere term causes me to think that way?'

"Are you sure you're fine Yuffie? Your face has turned a deep shade of red."

'Well, I'm still embarrassed by it at least. I guess I haven't adjusted to Lu'sto that much yet. Phew, I don't want to be some kind of super perv. It's bad enough I'm starting to actually enjoy the sex I need to have here. It's been only eight days, and I've had more sex during that time than I've had for the past nineteen years. Why'd Jerome have to go and dump me like that? Hell, if it weren't for him then maybe I'd never have left home.'

Marion continued to wave a hand in front of Yuffie's face, "This is scary. Did you go blind?"

"She's probably thinking about something. Though why at this time I don't know. Something embarrassing perhaps?"

The heiress turned to Nami in confusion, "Uh, I thought you couldn't stay long."

"Well, I probably should meet back with your father, shouldn't I?"

"Do you mean you weren't in a hurry?"

Smiling again she explained, "I just want Yuffie to find her own ways out of problems such as gathering sexual energy. If she thinks I'm in a hurry, she won't rely on my assistance."

"I'm not sure that's why she's not having sex. I think she's just wary about it."

"As she should be. While sex is indeed a pleasurable experience it is not to be shared with others lightly. But unfortunately for her she's taken it upon herself to free us from the tyranny of R.A.P.E. And to do that, she must have energy to counter their awful destructive magic, willing intercourse partners are key, and she must be willing herself, even if she doesn't enjoy it."

Yuffie had apparently heard all of this, "Dammit! How can I fucking enjoy having sex if it isn't personal? All you want me to have it for is to recharge my 'sexual' energies!"

Nami sighed and a moment later she was gone, leaving Yuffie in a state of frustration.

"COWARD!"

She had been resting for a bit after her orgasm, watching Tifa suck at the Cetra's clit. Each moan that came from Aerith's mouth caused the young ninja to become further aroused.

When Aerith eventually came into Tifa's wanton mouth they decided to let Yuffie have some of the fun.

Tifa dragged the teen by her legs along the floor towards the emerald eyed Cetra. When she finally got the girl to the bed she propped Yuffie's legs against the bed.

Then she positioned her pussy over Yuffie's mouth. In response the ninja lifted her head slightly and began to lick around the rogue's labia.

A moan escaped from the woman as the teen did this.

Smiling Aerith took advantage of Yuffie's position and ground her hips onto the teen's. She pressed her cunt tightly against the sacred lips of Yuffie's. As she began thrusting her hips Aerith also groped Tifa's left breast and pressed her lips against the rogue's lips.

Yuffie, enjoying the sensation of having her cunt stimulated by something other than fingers, began panting heavily. Her hot breath stimulated Tifa's clit further, causing her to release a small amount of sexual lubricant over the teen's face.

The heat in the room seemed to steadily increase as the sexual energy built up, and all three of the friends felt it.

She attempted to gain control of Aerith's thrusting motions by thrusting her own hips upwards, but the gravity prevented much control. Aerith continued to gyrate her hips against the teen's, further stimulating both of their clits.

Moans continued to rebound throughout the room as the three went throughout their sexual motions.

Nearing orgasm Tifa began to thrust her pussy against her partner's mouth, sometimes forcing Yuffie to gag.

In response the brown-eyed ninja slid a finger into the rogue's slit to increase stimulation.

Their bodies in perfect sync they all orgasmed together by the other's stimulation.

Yuffie, with her face covered in Tifa's essence, smiled, and passed out in exhaustion.

Marion pulled back from her protector whimpering in pain somewhat, "Fiddlesticks! Why do these dream readings hurt so much?"

She looked down towards the floor and saw that she had come also.

"Well, at least the pain was worth it. I should probably clean this up. Before she wakes."

"You know I never thought that the locals would give us a free place to stay. All we did was take out three crooks." Yuffie commented as she stretched.

Marion simply couldn't get what she saw off her mind, "Three cunts? No, they were crooks! Of course they'd give us a place to stay after that. It's a bad thing to have any symbol of R.A.P.E's control in town."

"Cunts?"

"Uh, never mind. I must've misheard you." She tried averting a possible conversation crisis.

Putting her headband on she shrugged, "Whatever. If that's all you have on your mind then don't mind me. God, cunts, is that what she wants to be?"

"Uh, shouldn't you be checking how much sexual energy you have left?"

The brunette shook her head, "Hell, if I have any energy left all I'll be able to do is cause four people to stand still for a short period of time. That's why I'm going to accept Jeanne's offer, no matter how much I may despise it."

"Maybe you'll enjoy her."

She groaned, "I highly doubt it. Did you see how old she looked? She must be like forty!"

"So, my father is fifty. He's older, and uglier, and you had sex with him."

"God! Is there anything you don't know about me?" Yuffie asked frantically.

"Yeah, like why you had sex with him."

"I needed to recharge my namitils so I could continue using the magic I can't use anymore."

Marion sighed; she had been successful in avoiding an awkward situation, "Okay then."

"Just stay the hell out of my head! It's creeping me out!"

It took them some time to locate the home Jeanne had stayed at last night, as they were still unused to the town. By this time Yuffie had actually learned all the compass directions according to the Lu'stoans; North or Tirn, East or Seor, South or Voirt, and West or Herit.

"So do you remember what time she said she'd come out?" Yuffie asked as they stood by the entrance.

The princess shook her head negatively, "Just morning time."

After a few more minutes of waiting a man with black hair approached them.

"Hi, would you happen to be Yuffie?" He asked, smiling.

She looked to Marion and then back to the man, "Do we know each other?"

"Oh, no. We haven't met; you've met my twin sister. Jeanne."

Yuffie gulped, this guy was quite attractive, "Twin? Where were you yesterday?"

"I was traveling Voirt from Teatville. I wanted to meet up with her after a job of mine. So are you Yuffie?"

She nodded, "Y-yeah. That's me. Why do you want to know?"

"My sister told me how you helped her get here. She thought since you were uncomfortable with her that maybe you'd feel better enjoying my services. I hope that suits you."

"Suits me? Ha, you'll do fine. Wait, you're a prostitute too?"

He smiled, "We both trained at the same institution, so I guess prostitute is an accurate term. I make my female, and male, clients as happy as they can get. With a male that is."

"Heh, both male and female clients? You're bi-sexual?" Yuffie started twitching frantically.

"It's all part of the job, or jobs. I have no preference really, that's what makes me and my sister the best in the business. So do you accept our offer of payment or what?" He replied.

Marion nudged her protector lightly.

"Um, yes, I accept! Though I'd prefer to accept your service someplace private."

"Away from children, that makes sense. I have just the place in mind, follow me. I hope you don't mind sex on wooden floors."

She chuckled lightly, "Oh no, I don't mind."

"Your friend can come too, if you wish, though I won't have sex with her, not part of the bargain you see."

Marion blushed, but shook her head at the offer.

"We'll be fine. She probably has something else to do anyhow."

"I don't charge for onlookers, just the active service. So feel free to join us at this location."

He wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to the beet red girl.

"Shall we go now?"

"I should introduce myself officially. My name is Jinn Ichinose Talia. This way if you ever desire to hire me, you'll know who to ask for."

"Oh, thanks."

He grasped her by the wrist and pulled her to a building in the center of the town. They went into through a labeled door that Yuffie couldn't read.

The floor was wooden alright, there was also a black curtain covering the room.

"Curtain? Where are we?"

He didn't reply, he just lowered the ninja to the floor.

"The floor has been waxed. Is this a studio?"

"It's someplace without children to watch. I promise you, it'll be pleasurable." He explained as he gracefully removed all of Yuffie's clothes, excluding the pink panties.

The floor was warm to the touch, and it felt good upon her bare skin.

"Hmm, they'll like your tender flesh."

He then lowered himself to face Yuffie's cloth covered crotch and pressed his nose against her sensitive clit.

"Ahh, what a start. You're a professional you say?" She moaned out lustfully as he flicked against her clit with his nose gently.

"One of the best from the Pro Institute." He explained as he nudged his nose through the panties against her labia.

The ninja thought she heard chattering come from the other side of the curtain, but she thought that was just paranoia.

"What about my breasts Jinn? Rub them for me please!" she whined.

He denied her the pleasure as he continued to pleasure her clit.

When her panties where thoroughly soaked with her juices he stood up and began to undress.

The black curtain rose revealing an excited audience cheering for Jinn to strip. A bright light shone into Yuffie's face, causing her to flinch.

When she actually realized there was a crowd of people watching them she turned as red as her blood would allow.

After Jinn finished stripping for the crowd he went back to the blushing ninja girl.

"I never agreed to be the object of a live sex show!" she wailed as he removed her panties.

"You only agreed to have sex without children watching. None of these people in this audience are children. This entertainment hall doesn't allow children."

She tried covering her breasts in embarrassment, but he wouldn't allow it.

Shaking her head she screamed, "I don't want to be a showpiece!"

"Calm down, that's no way for the savior of Nippol to be acting. They want to see how their hero enjoys herself. This is art!"

He grasped his elongated cock and slowly began to press it against the ninja's panty covered crotch. Yuffie moaned lightly still trying to hide her shame.

"Aya! Close them curtains! Mnn!"

The crowd began cheering as she rocked her body back and forth in shame.

Using a firm hand he grasped her shoulder and held her still, "I'll stop if you really want me to. Though your fans would be quite disappointed. Do you want me to stop?"

He pursed his lips against the creases of her breasts and tasted her flesh with his tongue.

"Unn, don't. Just don't let them look at me."

His tongue traced upwards to her taut nipple, leaving a trail of saliva on the underside of her breast.

"I can taste the arousal in your skin. Voice your arousal for your audience Yuffie!" He demanded as he wrapped his lips around her sensitive nipple and began sucking it. Then using his cock he rubbed her clit through her panties.

"Ahhhnn!" she cried out as she raised her hips closer to his cock.

He chuckled lightly as he grasped her wet breast with his left hand and started playing with it.

"You want me to put my dick in you? Beg for it; let your fans know of your desperation. Come on, I know you want it."

The ninja groaned, "Dammit, I can't take it anymore!"

Despite his efforts to hold her still she pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips.

Jinn smiled, "So that's how you like it. You prefer to be in control, go ahead, and impale yourself with my member! Let the audience see your passion!"

"Shut up! I don't care about the damn audience! Just fuck me!"

Pushing her panties aside she lowered her wet womanhood onto his erect member, absorbing as much pleasure as she could from the movements.

"You're drooling Yuffie. I'm so glad you're enjoying my services. Take as much time as you need to pleasure yourself. Ahh, your pleasure zone is squeezing my cock so tightly."

Her ass cheeks made smacking sounds as she slid up and down his member.

The audience then went silent letting the lewd sounds reverberate throughout the auditorium.

She continued to thrust her hips against his as she impaled herself with his cock, rapidly letting the pleasure build up within herself.

"You're not getting enough pleasure with just my cock Yuffie, let me help."

Using both hands he reached out to her breasts and fiddled with her taut nipples with his coarse thumbs.

"Ohh yeah! That's the way to do it!"

He roared in excitement as he felt her tighten around him, "Yes! Let them all hear your excitement. Scream in ecstasy!"

She continued moaning in delight as she ground her hips against him.

He then responded with his own thrusts upward, causing his pubic hair to flit against her clit.

This was nearly enough to push her over the edge.

The crowd watching them cheered for the two of them.

She turned red again, "Oh god, I'm about to come in front of all these people!"

"That's why they're all here! Let them all view the results of your pleasure. This orgy is for you!"

Yuffie leaned onto Jinn's chest, covering her privates enough from the onlookers, not wanting to let them see her sexual fluids.

"Don't be so shy. Let them see you cum!"

As she orgasmed she slid off Jinn's cock, and rolled onto her back on the stage, breathless.

"Oh God! That, that, that was, that was so great!"

Jinn had still not cum yet himself, so he crawled over to the exhausted girl and jerked himself off over her abdomen. He came shortly thereafter and spurted on her stomach.

The members of the audience clapped as he fell onto her.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself child. I mean Yuffie. My sister really was wrong about you."

"About what?" the brunette asked, panting.

"She thought you'd be like most other women, being completely submitting to men's desires, but you're your own woman. You do things the way you want, serving no one other than the ones you care for and yourself. Mayhap you'll prove to me, I mean her, that women belong only to themselves."

"Heh, you've got that right."

He smiled, "I tell her about how you took full control of your pleasure. She'll understand."

"I hope so."

Marion put a hand to her protector's forehead, "Are you sure you're feeling yourself? Your mood has lightened quite a bit."

"I've just been doing some thinking. You don't deserve to be stuck in Ereck Town, having sex with a damn machine!" Yuffie explained.

"You've lightened up cause of that?"

"No, I've lightened up because I may have thought of a way to free you from your fate."

Her green eyes sparkled in excitement, "You have? What is the way?"

"It is a long shot, but it may just work. Please re-explain to me what causes it to run."

She sighed, "You don't really have a clue do you?"

"Just explain it again to me, I want to be sure I'm not completely off."

She shook her head in disbelief, "Fine, I just hope you have a theory. The machine that runs the entire city needs to be recharge using sexual stimulation from a penis-like object by a member of the Ereckson family. Only if I've had previous sexual experience will I be ready to stimulate it with a dildo."

"Perfect. Next time we get back to Ereck Town I'd like a chance at looking at this core machine of yours. This idea gets better as I go along."

"Mind filling me in first?" Marion asked.

"Naw, it's complicated, even for you. Just trust me."

'Heh, easier said than done. Father probably won't even let her near the machine.'

Despite her thoughts she nodded anyway, "Fine, but please don't leave me completely in the dark."

Yuffie just smiled as they head out of town, whatever it was that she was thinking, it had been thought through.

Author's Note: This is my third note for the novella. Things have been busy lately for me, so my efforts to create a great fan fiction story. I've been doing a large amount of research too for this series, and most of the searches have left me empty handed. I'd much appreciate any help you readers may offer as in tips or ideas. Once again I have a set plot for the story, so I won't change per every idea. I'd like to know your thoughts on Yuffie's Experiments/Adventures, including any inaccuracies you may have spotted while reading this, I'll try to adjust it as I can. There is still quite some time before I reach the finish of this epic novella, though epic is an inaccurate term. We're not even halfway finished and things have been moving horribly slow. I fear it may be several months before the next two chapters are finished, unless I have some assistance. I'm terribly sorry if I've disappointed any Yuffie fanatics out there, especially if I've not accurately depicted her in a sexual fashion. I'm also sorry if I've not made this to a quality to the FF series especially FFVII. It really isn't easy, constantly checking to see if the story fits with the original story style. For those of you wondering this novella will only reflect around; the original FFVII, FFVII Advent Children, and Dirge of Cerberus; not the prequel games, of which I've no experience with, nor shall I most likely. While I may be a diehard gamer even I can't afford to keep up with all the technology Square Enix uses for its various FFVII parts.

Sincerely, Story Master Marvin Burshik

P.S. Feel Free to E-mail me at anytime about my various stories. The E-mail address once again is Thanks again for sticking with me, try to hang in there readers! Also if you're reading this


	7. Pro Institution

**Chapter Seven**

Pro Institute

"So where to now?" Yuffie asked as they walked along the road westward.

Marion looked to her protector curiously, "You don't have a plan of action?"

"I just chose this road out of town cause it was the closest road out of town. Where _does_ this road go to?"

She bit down on her thumb a bit as she thought, "Unn, I think if we're going Herit then we're probably going towards the Pro Institution, Jeanne's trade school.

A look of disgust appeared on Yuffie's face, but it quickly washed off into excitement, "I'm betting that place has been captured by R.A.P.E. it'd make sense after all, being a school of experienced cough sex workers. And if that's the case I probably should help them out."

"You're right, that would be an ideal location to pillage. Unlike Nippol though I'm not sure we'll have it nearly as easy as before. Are you sure you wish to take on a military contingent that could possibly outnumber the training prostitutes there?"

"Jump onto my back, we'll get there in minutes!" The ninja replied.

"I'll take that as a yes. You better have a battle plan by the time we get there Yuffie."

After Marion wrapped her arms around Yuffie's waist the ninja took off.

"Don't worry about a thing Marie! I'll take on anything in my path!"

To prove her point she unslung the large shuriken from the rope that held it in place and swung it out a distance. A bird was caught in its path as it made it's return and was torn in half. With her bandaged hand she caught the shuriken as it returned.

"Aha! Food! Hey Marie, do you want some?"  
She buried her head into Yuffie's shoulder in her own disgust, "I uh, think I'll uh, pass."

"Your loss. Hey, I wonder if I can cook this on the go." She said as she picked the halves of the bird up.

"I don't have anything that could help you there, no-no!"

Before Yuffie picked up speed again she saw in the distance that the trees were decimated and burnt.

"Oh god. What have they done?"

Marion lifted her head to see what it was Yuffie was asking about.

When she saw the destructive mass she quelled, "This, this is recent. Why didn't they attack Nippol then?"

"Was your home always in a desert?" the ninja asked suddenly.

"R.A.P.E. first attacked Ereck Town twenty-three cycles ago; they tore up the ground everywhere they went, hoping to force us out of Ereck Town for lack of resources. They even tried burning the entire area around the tower. They gave up when the intertown transport device better known of as The Flying Cunt flew overhead and dropped large supply capsules down into the town. When they left they went Voirt of there and attempted destroying everything in their path, obviously failing as the Forest of Resilience still stands to its namesake. I don't understand though how they didn't capture Sensuality then."

"You'd be better off asking Nami, hell she's probably the reason they took so long sacking the town. Damn, look at this mess. What have they been doing near here?" Yuffie remarked as they entered the desecrated area.

Burnt wood, melting metal and scorched bodies littered the landscape. The bodies appeared to have been desecrated before the fire, mostly women.

Marion then buried her head again into Yuffie's shoulder and began to hyperventilate, "Hurry Yuffie."

She narrowed her brown eyes and nodded, "We will Marie, Shiva only knows what's waiting for us ahead."

The stench of the decay caused both of them to wince. They were only grateful that they were moving at such a swift speed as to avoid the worst of it.

The body count began to rise as the drew closer to their destination.

"I can't bear to look Yuffie, please describe to me what it is like."

"The bodies of many dead men and women gradually increase. They all seem to be wearing some kind of uniform, though none of them appear to belong to the R.A.P.E. faction as the corpses have all been mutilated, and burnt."

Marion began shaking, "Can you see an insignia on their shoulders?"

"I'm not paying attention. It's just so horrible. Even the animals have been mutilated. Now I'm starting to feel sick."

As Yuffie continued towards the Pro Institution she heard someone call out in desperation. She slowed down and checked for whomever it was that called out to her.

"Please, etiya, help me." A male voice called out.

She looked amongst the cast of dead and found an arm waving at her. Carefully she approached him.

"Etiya, you've come to help?" He asked.

Marion whispered to Yuffie, "Etiya is a term of respect meaning friend. He must be rather desperate to call you that in this fashion."

The ninja bent to grab the arm, "I'll help as much as I can etiya."

He began sobbing as he was pulled out of the pile, "They're all dead. Every last one of them, and they were raped just like me, then they had their precious parts torn from them before they were later slaughtered. I was unlucky, I survived."

"Where are you from etiya?" Yuffie asked as she finally pulled the remainder of his body out of the pile.

"Ereck Town. I was part of a troop of four hundred men who were mercilessly raped and slaughter by R.A.P.E. forces surrounding the Pro Institution. Even General Ramniv was killed. We actually thought we could free a core town from their control with our strength. No I tell you, we didn't even stand a chance against him!" He cried out.

Marion let go of Yuffie's waist and got up, "Do you recognize me?"

His eyes widened in surprise, "Princess Marion! What are you doing here?"

She pulled out one of the many materia-like Mitsu nuts and put it to his lips, "Please eat this, it'll help."

He shook his head, "That thing won't cure me. It was magic that did this to all of us. I don't want to be cured by the same magic. And even if I did accept it, I'd live out a miserable life, I'm a damned eunuch! Just put me out of my misery please Princess!"

"You must live! For father's sake! For Ereck Town's sake! Don't give up on life yet!"

He groaned, "For what purpose should I live Princess? I've no children. I'm just a soldier so I've no wife. Damn those bastards!"

Tears seeped down the girl's face, Yuffie wanted to wipe the tears, but she knew now was not the time.

"Who's controlling the Pro Institution soldier?"

"The strongest damn commander of R.A.P.E.. Commander Tsukasa of the Barrani Unit. If you intend on passing near the Pro Institution I'd advise against it."

"Will you live to help me and my guardian out? We intend on doing more than simply passing near the place. We're going to release it from his control."

He whimpered, "It'd be an honor to serve as a guard to the future Queen of Ereck Town. Will the nut of the Mitsu tree restore my pride?"

"I'm sorry, but I have no way of knowing that. It will bring your legs back to full function. Even your deep scars will heal. But I cannot determine what it'll do for your sex organ."

Yuffie looked at the Mitsu nut and saw a faint emanation of pink surrounding it.

"Just a moment, but Marion may I hold it a moment?" she asked curious.

She simply nodded and gave the nut to the ninja. Yuffie felt energy surge from the kernel.

'Hunh. It's energy is overflowing, and it's trying to merge with my sexual energy. Maybe I'll trade some of my energy for its energy."

A purplish colored glow went from her arm to the nut and blended with the pink color.

Yuffie gave the kernel back to Marion, "Have him eat the whole thing. Something tells me he'll be fine now."

Marion cracked the nut into three parts and fed it to him.

After he swallowed it something strange occurred; violet light surrounded his entire body, lifting him off the ground nearly a half a meter. The light faded not too long after and he was dropped back onto the ground.

He remarked joyously, "I feel, I feel so much better!"

He paused a moment and turned around to check something. When he was satisfied he turned back a faced his princess, "I'm whole! I have reason to live Princess Ereckson. I'll proudly serve as an escort and guardian to one such as you. My life is yours."

Yuffie groaned but let it be, "We've got to move now. The longer we wait the more people suffer, I can't let that be. How much further to the institution?"

"Etiya, it is a mere quarter citri from here. My name is Marcus Gitella. I can collapse the ground at will. Not a very useful miti ability, but it's an ability nonetheless, I'm fortunate to have one."

Yuffie picked Marion back onto her back and started walked in the direction of the school.

"If you want to assist us you'd better keep up with me. I'm not going to waste any time here."

"Yes milady."

"So this is the place. It's huge." Yuffie commented as they approached the complex.

Marcus nodded, "Yes, it is considered to be a city of its own. It houses nearly one thousand students of the sexual arts. Even the four hundred faculty members live in it. Though compared to the immensity of Ereck Town it still doesn't compare. It really is no wonder that R.A.P.E. is now housing many of its units here. I'm guessing that all of the guest chambers have been filled by Commander Tsukasa's troops."

"I told you we'd probably be facing an extremely large number of R.A.P.E. troops here. We're going to have to be careful if we wish to survive this encounter against them, let alone defeat them. Marcus, is there anything about Commander Tsukasa that you think we should know?" Marion asked as she unhooked Yuffie's sack from her side.

"He was too fast, I couldn't see anything! Even if I did none of my information could possibly help! I doubt his attacks can even be countered!"

Yuffie smiled as she took the namitil meter from her partner's hand, "I might be able to stop his attacks before they even need to be countered."

"Fool! There is no way in Lelton that you'll prevent his attacks. He totally annihilated all of four hundred members of the General Ramniv's army! I'm telling you, he isn't someone to be underestimated!"

Yuffie sidestepped several meters and pushed a button on her device, "Do you remember Hardin City?"

He nodded.

"Well, until four days ago it was completely under Cunil-lin's control. And guess who was the one who defeated her?" She asked looking at the device.

"You're telling me you actually defeated Cunil-lin Iris in combat. Hah, I don't believe it I bet you can't even handle a Corporeal. And believe me I've defeated a Corporeal myself."

"235 Mitis perfect." The ninja gently lowered Marion onto the ground and outstretched her right arm.

"Miti, as in the Lifestream?"

"Exactly. Here Marion pocket this for me." She tossed the meter back to the princess with her other arm.

She caught his brown his with hers and charged at him. Before he had time to blink she had slammed her right arm against his chest and carried him thirty-five meters. Marcus found himself gasping for breath when he realized what was going on.

"Etiya! Did you just do that?"

Yuffie flipped her hair in pride, "Hell yeah!"

"I-I was overcome by you. Marion's escort. So you are a worthy escort. That doesn't mean though that we can possibly defeat Commander Tsukasa."

His dark face went even darker, if that's possible, and Marion laughed.

"I've already made a ninja's basic plan of attack. All we need to do now is secure a safe location to in case of excess trouble. But I promise you, when you're with Yuffie the Super Ninja you'll that we'll never actually encounter excess trouble."

Marcus groaned as he followed his new ally.

Just before they went into the first building of the complex Marion asked an important question, "How do we even get in without being noticed? I'm sure there are guards at each entryway with a force this large."

"I'll handle that much I don't think they've posted many. Too bad I don't know how large this facility is. Uh, Marion could you slip into your disguise clothes? Marcus?"

Marcus nodded and tore off his vest while Marion pulled out her boy clothes.

"Hey, who goes there?"

The guard looked outside seeing who was at the door, and saw that there were two men holding a woman wearing tight clothing captive.

The dark one answered "I'm Captain Marcus Opilla of the Mitsu Unit and this is Private Mar Delhower. We've come to bring another whore for training here at this marvelous facility."

The small one shoved the woman forwards, causing her to stumble.

The guard smiled as he reached out to fondle the short brunette's breasts, "Hmm, she's young. Where'd you find her?"

She was angry and she tried biting his arm, but failed.

"We found her in Nippol a few citris from here. After we raped her luscious body we decided that she would be prime material for the Pro Institution. And yes, its her feistiness that increases her sexual appeal. Many will pay for her once properly trained."

The smaller one appeared to be quite young, but the guard didn't pay any heed.

He smiled, "I'll just notify Mistress Iris, she's now in charge of the trainees, and then I'll send you towards her quarters."

"When did Mistress Iris arrive here? I thought she was still in Hardin with her mother."

He looked at 'Captain' Marcus in surprise, "Didn't you hear? Some punk from Ereck Town with strange magic killed her mother and whupped her ass. Mistress Iris when she woke had to flee and leave the town to Ereck Town's control. While Ereck Town soldiers don't stand a chance against our forces here, they are still rather formidable. I mean if an ordinary kid can beat Madame Cunil-lin, then we're in some deep shit."

"Ah so Celeste begged for mercy with Commander Tsukasa, and became his personal bitch." Marcus smiled just before Mar jabbed him in the gut.

The guard pushed a button near the wall, "Mistress Iris, we've got a newbie here needing some personal training. Mind if I send her your way?"

"Go ahead, I need fresh flesh to break in. Send away. I'll even send Darien to meet her on the way here."

The speaker device made a click sound and then went silent.

"Anything else?" He asked resuming postion.

His eyes saw the glint of a blade at his neck.

"Yes there is something else. You are now," Marcus swung the blade and severed the guard's neck, "relieved of duty, and I'll be taking your post."

"Dammit! Did you have to kill him?" the woman in tight garb asked angrily.

"Etiya, if I didn't he surely would have reported us to his superiors." He replied defensively.

Yuffie sighed, "There were other ways we could have dealt with him. Besides, we don't know were Celeste is, now do we?"

Another click emanated from the speaker, "Captain, nevermind sending the girl to Darien. He's going there and picking her up himself."

Marcus smiled, "Go ahead, send your him to us. My private will be waiting with her."

It then clicked off.

"You're damn lucky, you know that? Come Marie, let's wait at the end of the hall for that robot."

"Just call me Mar, similar to tar just instead of the T there's an M. Based on my real name." Marion explained.

"Private Mar how are you taking this life of adventure?" Yuffie asked.

She gripped the ninja's wrists tightly, "Other than the blood, I've been doing well."

It was quiet for a few moments before they heard hollow steps coming down a nearby hallway.

Darien stood in front of the two of them and looked at Marion's captive, "Firm breasts, cropped hair, skin texture smooth yet dirty, brown eyes, full lips, and relatively long legs. The mistress will enjoy you."

Marion pushed her guardian forward forcing a groan out of her.

His attention drew closer to the girl's face, "However, you appear quite familiar. Has the mistress enjoyed herself with you before?'

Yuffie spit in its face, "Screw you!"

"And you're arrogant. Once you're broken in I'm quite sure you will be quite valuable. Private please follow me."

"Mistress Iris, I've brought you the new recruit." Darien announced.

Celeste smiled when she saw the girl's bound body, "Wonderful. Private tell your Captain that this one is fine. But not yet."

Using as gruff of a voice as she could manage she replied, "Uhh, what is it mistress?"  
"Don't you want a reward for your fine services boy? Even if you inexperienced, I could show you wondrous pleasures for your recent service."

Marion blushed at the thought, but shook her head, "Sorry Mistress, uh, I was told to report straight back to Captain Marcus."

Celeste walked around the 'private', "Aw, don't be that way private. Please relax. I'll even let you have your choice of women or men, depending on which way you swing, to share the pleasure with. Zolo, please take the recruit to the courtyard while I deal with private…"

"Private Mar of the former Teat a tot Brigade. I now belong to Captain Marcus's two cell unit. But please let me go back to him."

"Ah, I've an idea. How about this Private Mar? You'll be one of the first to break this sniff girl in. What is that damn smell?"

Yuffie made a sarcastic reply as Zolo took her arms, "It's the smell of your defeat!"

"Say, something about you seems… familiar. Ah whatever, let us all withdraw to the courtyard for some interesting fun."

Zolo, horny as he was, pulled the 'slave's' body close to his and dry humped her a bit. The captive got ticked and thrust her body into his, forcing him to slam against the wall.

"She sure is feisty. Heh, I like her. Mistress, may I have her with too?"

"No, she is going to be fucked only by Mar here, and _Commander_ Tsukasa, if he so desires. That is if he doesn't kill her first." Her voice made a suggestion of irritation.

Yuffie growled, "Nobody is going to fuck me here!"

Celeste laughed, "Oh but you don't have a choice dear."

The courtyard was located in the center of the large facility, in between the three core building. In the courtyard there was a large contingent of guards surrounding a fancy canopy on the open side of the courtyard. Underneath the canopy sat a tall man who was currently be serviced by a half naked woman, and this man's mouth was covered in blood.

When the five of them arrived in the courtyard two guards intercepted them.

"What is your business with his lordship?" One of the two asked.

"Come on Harold, you know what my business with him is. I promise you, one of these times I'll let you have the new girl, or the new boy, though I know you'd much prefer the girls. Commander Tsukasa demands we show him the new recruits being raped to prove they're being broken in." Celeste assured, placing her hand upon his crotch.

A bulge appeared in his pants.

"Um go ahead, but please wait until he is finished with his latest conquest."

Zolo forced Yuffie to march into the courtyard. Private Mar and Darien followed Celeste.

Marion had to resist the urge to throw up when she finally saw why the esteemed Commander's mouth was covered in blood. There were four and a half dead bodies around him, and the remainder of the other half in his right hand as he took another bite from it.

Even Yuffie had to comment, "Damn. What is this man?"

He heard her comment and shoved the woman who was fellating him away.

"Do you wish to know wench? I'll tell you of course."

Yuffie looked away, disgusted, "You're a cannibal."

"Not quite. I belong to the race of creature known of as Orgiv and to the race known of as sprite. I'm half Orgiv and half Sprite. I eat humans like you'd eat other animals."

Zolo quivered under his gaze, "Yeah. He's no cannibal, we're just fodder."

"Enough. That's not why we're here. Private Mar, please release the prospect's bonds. Commander Tsukasa, you know why we've come, so please why don't you just sit back on your throne and relax."

"So this curious girl is the next one to be trained. Too bad, she'd make an interesting concubine. Isn't that right Zolo?" He asked, cock firming again.

"Uh, right sir!" He said hastily, though even he had a look of disgust on his face.

The commander sat back down on his ornate chair, "Now proceed. I wish to see how this particular wench performs."

Again Yuffie growled, "I'm nobody's wench! I'll see you dead soon enough!"

"Hmm, violent. Now this is interesting. Go ahead private, take pleasure in that woman, before I get bored."

Marion quickly freed Yuffie's wrists from their bindings, and then reached into the knapsack she had at her waist and pulled out a throwing star. She then used that shuriken to cut loose the ropes around her ankles.

Yuffie smiled and took the shuriken from Marion's hand, "Thanks. Now quick defend yourself."

The entire contingent of guards pulled out their various weapons, ranging from rifles to halberds.

"Calm down all of you. Let the famed Tri-Sexual Trio handle this one. I'd love to see some actual violence inside this place." Tsukasa interceded.

Celeste nodded and quickly removed her dress, "You'll still see some sex involving those two, I promise you. Even if I have to force them to do it!"

"Do you even recognize me?" Yuffie asked.

"Of course I do love. Darien sure wouldn't, cause that boy over there zapped him. But you, I sure do. Short hair, short pants, and black flower blouse. Come on love. How could I possibly forget you? And I think I know what that damn smell is."

"Yeah? Well, doesn't matter, your Tri-Sexual Trio is going to lose!" She concentrated for a moment and blinked.

"It's dried Yullie Powder! Yullie juice has a sweet smell, but Yullie powder smells worse. What the blazes are you using Yullie powder for love?" Darien and Zolo then got into formation behind her.

The commander clapped his hands together in annoyance, "Just get on with it already! I'm getting bored!"

Yuffie threw the throwing star towards Celeste, hoping to hit her arm, but Darien sped in front of her and deflected the shuriken.

"Ha! I've a new trick for you Yuffie my love! Mar's stun gun no longer poses any threat to Darien! His central circuits are completely surrounded by wood!"

Marion hung tight to her gun and aimed at Tsukasa and fired it. The jolt of electricity flew through the air and hit him square in the chest.

"Now this is much better! Someone actually has the guts to attack me! By the way private, I'm immune to projectiles and the like. If you wish though I'd recommend tackling me with your fists, or a blade, close up. Now if you had magic… then maybe you'd have another option." He announced proudly, still seated.

"Fiddlesticks, it failed. Yuffie, what do we do now?" Marion asked as she backed up against her.

Yuffie hissed, "Just watch my back and shoot Zolo if you can. And I want you to stay as close to me as you can get!"

Dark beams shot out of the ninja's hands and shot towards Darien. The machine readily avoided the shadow beams and approached Yuffie.

"Ma'am, this woman appears to have access unregistered magic. What is your suggestion?"

"Humph, just grab Mar and get out of the way. Zolo!"

The swordsman slid besides his mistress, "Yes ma'am, what is it?"

"Attack position #3, you know the one, it is your favorite. Come on get your tiny cock hard already!"

Celeste got onto all fours and faced the ninja mouth open wide, "Love, I'd recommend surrender, but I'd rather see you suffer so I can rape you in agony!"

Yuffie held back a chuckle when she saw that Zolo's penis was still quite small after it hardening.

She then jumped to the side and used one hand to thrust out a dark beam towards the robot, forcing it to keep its distance. Darien sped around the constant barrage of the beam, and approached Mar.

Yuffie then lost all urge to do anything, and collapsed onto the ground. Though to Darien's surprise Mar just stood there clutching her shock weapon tightly.

"Why do you not fall boy?" He asked.

She turned towards her assailant and fired her gun at him, "I don't know why Yuffie can't take you, but I know I won't let you hurt her!"

Zolo grabbed his mistress's hips and thrust himself into her body.

"Finally! Damn it Zolo! What took you so damn long to fuck me?"

No reply came from the dark haired swordsman, as he continued to thrust into his mistress.

Tsukasa sighed, "Boring! No blood yet! I need to do something!"

He got up from his seat and walked towards the two in intercourse, "What the hell do you think having sex will accomplish at a time like this?"

Celeste grunted as she struggled to reply, "You'll see in just a second! But don't get too close! The aura surrounding me and Zolo… it will control… you too!"

"Bah, it doesn't matter." He walked around Zolo and pressed his cock against his back.

Darien fell to the ground, shattered. Marion's jolt gun had pierced through his metallic body, created a large gap in his prosthetic chest.

Then from out of Celeste's mouth a red beam shot out, impaling the distant wall and disintegrating everything in its path, including twelve troops. Yuffie, because of Darien's recent neutralization had rolled out of its path.

"Thanks Marie, I mean Mar. Shit, that was too close. Quickly stop those three while you still can!" Yuffie got up and charged drawing another throwing star out of her satchel.

Zolo pulled out of Celeste the moment the twisted commander thrust into his asshole, "Commander! Wh-what are you doing?"

"Taking advantage of a situation, that's what. Troops! Take care of those two!"

The mass of soldiers immediately began to surround them.

"Damn it Tsukasa! Must you take my Zolo from me? I was about to handle those two!"

A large blast of electricity surged throughout the courtyard, paralyzing a third of the soldiers. Yuffie, finding herself greatly outnumber flipped out of the pack and jumped onto one of the soldiers' head.

"Ah, this is useless, I've got to get to Tsukasa! Mar, can you handle yourself?" She asked as she kicked down several of the soldiers she stepped onto.

"I've got several shots left of my Jolt gun! I just hope they don't fire their guns at me!"

"I've got nine shuriken stars left! That's not nearly enough to take out all these gunmen!"

Marion cried out in shock, "Ah! Let go of me!"

Celeste had grasped her waist tightly, "No dear Mar, I shan't. I wouldn't want the love of my love to be hurt by those gunmen."

Yuffie's eyes widened as she watched Celeste and Marion disappear into the shadows.

"Damn it! I've got to get out of here!"

She jumped back down onto the ground and outstretched her arms. Then she sped through the mass knocking most of them down, either dead or unconscious.

Meanwhile Zolo fell onto the ground unconscious and a deep shade of red. Tsukasa was smiling a vile smile.

He slowly walked through mass killing the soldiers who were knocked unconscious.

"Zolo, thanks for your male hole. Heh, she really should have killed them first. So Yuffie was her name. That was dryad magic she was using. Fine then. This will be fun."

Marcus had nearly dozed off by lack of danger when the young guardian approached him.

"Uh yes, etiya? How are things with the princess?"

Yuffie kicked a nearby wall and shattered it.

"She's been kidnapped by Celeste. And I haven't been able to find her. Damn it!"

His eyes widened, "How did this happen?"

"Well, we did make it to the courtyard where Tsukasa was, but then his security contingent overwhelmed us. Then I let my guard down and failed to realize that Celeste had snuck up on her. Damn it!"

Marcus sheathed his sword and started walking down the hallway.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yuffie asked.

"Even if I die, I must rescue the princess. I may not stand a chance like you against Commander Tsukasa, but at least I'll be doing something."

"Look I only came back to recoup and pick up the supplies we left outside. I don't intend on letting my friend die! But I know you can't take him on by yourself, not with a power like ground collapsing." Yuffie quickly opened the door outside and grabbed Marion's satchel and her boomerang shuriken.

Marcus growled, "Dammit! I'm useless! You'd have been better off leaving me for dead!"

"It's my fault, so don't be too angry. And I'm sure we can find a good use for your ability. Just have patience with me okay. We're going to find Marion whether or not she's still alive. We must. Come on Marcus work with me here!"

He sighed, "I agree etiya. It is better that we work together. Damn, if only I were there with you two."

Yuffie shook her head, "No! If you had come, we would never even have made it as far as we did. Besides even if you were there your sword would have proved quite useless against Tsukasa. Even Marion's Jolt gun failed against him."

He hung his head low and followed Yuffie down the maze of hallways.

Special Author's Note: This Chapter is one of my most disappointing pieces. I most likely will be rewriting this chapter, as it doesn't seem to work too well. As you noticed in the courtyard things just didn't seem to make any sense. So if you wish to rearrange this chapter feel free to do so, and send me an E-mail of the rearranged, or rewritten chapter to my E-mail address, as seen in previous chapters. Thanks for sticking with this story so far!

Marvin Burshik


End file.
